A Wily tale
by Jazzerman
Summary: COMPLETE A grey fox appears in Knothole, and strange things begin to occur. Who is he really? The story really starts on chapter 2. Please read and reveiw!
1. The begining

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 1

Two lone figures walked up the hallway of an apartment complex, one figure was a yellow female echidna, who was wearing an orange vest, black shorts, and plain blue and gray shoes. The other was draped in a hooded brown cloak and was wearing sunglasses, making it hard to tell what he was.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous..."

"Look, don't be scared." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll let you introduce me." He said smiling, moving back just out of sight of the door.

"Ok..." His female escort said rolling her eyes. She knocked on the door and was greeted by an older yellow echidna, and ecstatically hollered "Honey! Our daughter's home!" back into the apartment, the promptly hugged the younger echidna.

"Welcome home. It's so nice to have you back home my daughter."

"Nice to be home." She smiled and returned the hug.

The Girl's mother appeared at the door, she was red like most echidnas, and was wearing an apron over her blue shirt and pants.

"When you told us you were coming back for a visit I did my best to fix the place up." Her mother said smiling.

"You said you had a surprise to show us?" Her father asked her.

"Yeah. I have a boyfriend and I brought him here to meet you guys."

"Really? Where is he?" she asked, both her and her husband looking around.

"He's a bit shy... Come on, they won't bite silly." She mocked, pulling the cloaked figure into view.

"And who's this?" her mother asked, looking the young man over what strange attire... she thought.

The figure fidgeted a little and looked at his girl friend.

"It's okay." She encouraged her friend.

The figure removed the hood.

"You're-!"

To be continued....

It gets better, trust me.

I took Nail Strafer's advice and shortened this chapter. 


	2. The flash back begins

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 2

The Great forest was choked with fog as the sun slowly rose above the hills, most residents of Knothole where asleep. Save one at least. Tails. He was talking a walk, having to bunk with Sonic was taking its toll on him, as Sonic snored. LOUDLY.

Tails had walked for a good 20 minutes walking distance from the village, still not fully awake. Walking seemed to help shake off the drossiness, but not much. Tails had arrived at the clearing that was kinda sorta his little 'retreat', he often came here to think. Tails sat down on a fallen log and put his head in his hands and slowly closed his eyes.

"Sonic really needs to see the doc about that snoring, I'm surprised he doesn't wake himself up." The young fox said rather groggily.

No sooner had Tails mumbled this, he suddenly heard something behind him, like a sack of meat hitting the ground in the bushes. Tails's eyes shoot open and he darted over to see what had landed. However whatever had hit the ground wasn't there anymore. And due to the fog and little sun light it would be nigh impossible. Tails was getting more and more paranoid by the second. Then He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

Tails didn't even bother turning. He screamed and bolted, hands over his head running full blast back towards the village. He was running helter skelter, not realizing he was being followed by a pair of curious eyes.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled, running into the hut they shared. Sonic jumped out of bed and hit his head on the top bunk bed.

"Ah... Tails don't do that!" The Hedgehog said, rubbing the lump on his head.

Tails proceeded to slam the door shut and then run over to Sonic. Sonic could tell something was wrong, the 2-tailed fox was sweating and shaking.

"What's with you little buddy, you look like you saw a ghost."

"I didn't see anything Sonic." Tails said, starting to calm down. "That's what scared me, I was taking a walk since you where snoring so loud last night, when I heard this sound like a heavy bag of books hitting the ground. I ran over to see what it was and I didn't see a thing."

Sonic looked out the window, he saw a thin layer of fog that still refused to leave the forest even thought the sun was almost up. "Maybe your mind was just playing tricks on you..." Sonic said laying back down.

"That's not all Sonic! Someone put their hand on my shoulder."

"Maybe one of the girls saw you go out and decided to pull your leg."

"At 3AM?" Tails frowned and raised an eyebrow at the blue hedgehog.

"3AM?" Sonic said and yawned. "We'll check it out later Tails, Now let's get some sleep." Sonic said, pulling the covers over him.

"Okay..." Tails said, climbing back onto the top bunk, and was almost asleep until Sonic began to snore again.

Tails groaned and put his pillow over his head. Not long after that, his fatigue caught up with him and fell asleep in spite of Sonic's thunderous snoring.

Outside the pair of eyes that had watched Tails run, turned and walked off into the woods. Towards Robotropolis.

To be continued...


	3. Unknown Abnormalities

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 3

Sonic and Tails were enjoying their slumber until they were awakened by a loud knock.

"Sonic! Tails! You awake yet? It's almost Noon!" The voice belonged to Sally, and she sounded annoyed.

Sonic grumbled and looked at the clock on his desk, "11:57... Wow... I almost beat my record. Usually she wakes us up much earlier..."

"Usually I wake you up..." Tails said, taking the pillow off his head. Both put their shoes on and walked out to see the Princess. Tails told her what had he had experienced earlier that morning.

"So Tails, any idea who it was?"

"No, the fog was so still too thick, and besides, I didn't look behind me." Tails smiled sheepishly, "but it defiantly wasn't a robot hand, it was warm and soft like a real hand."

"Huh... Well Tails we'll go check it out later after you and Sonic get some breakfast. Okay?" Sally asked the young fox, smiling.

"Okay." Tails said, Sally then turned and walked off, she had some errands to run.

"Come on Tails, I still have some leftover Chili dogs." Sonic said turning into their hut, licking his lips.

Tails sighed. "Okay, even though it's all we ever eat since you I moved in with you."

After a late breakfast, Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Bunnie Rabbot gathered and began to investigate the area that Tails had heard the noise. They searched and found nothing.

"Ah'm afraid there isn't anything here Tails." Bunnie told Tails, "Maybe ya were dreaming it."

"I wasn't dreaming Bunnie!" Tails declared, "Sally, maybe Nicole can find something we didn't." He pleaded.

Sally sighed and tried to think of reason not to, but couldn't. She flipped out Nicole and began to scan the area. Nicole was registering unknown energies that were slowly dissipating.

"Any idea where these energies came from or what could make them Nicole?" Sally asked, now fully interested in the matter.

"None, and no Sally. I cannot even place a point of origin." Sally's hand held computer replied.

"I bet this has robo breath's name on it." Sonic said, bristling at the thought of Robotnik trying out a new weapon so close to Knothole.

After determining that nothing more could be done and no more information could be extracted, everyone went back to their normal daily activities, for Tails that meant helping Rotor in the workshop. For Sonic that meant lounging about.

All was back to normal until the next day when they got a transmission from their spy in Robotropolis.

"Sally! Sonic! Everyone!" The overweight Walrus said out of breath as ran, carrying a piece of paper, up to them Once again both had overslept and Sally had to wake them up.

"What is it Rotor?" Sally asked.

Sonic looked at his watch and smiled inwardly 12:05, a new record! 

"I huff got a transmission from Uncle Chuck just puff now..." Rotor said, barely.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, what does it say?" Sally said.

"Oh yeah," Rotor said, pulling out a pair of reading glasses and began to read, "It says: 'Sally, earlier this morning 10 or so of Robotnik's Swatbots went missing

along with a large amount of equipment. The ol' blubber butt is absolutely furious at this, as he blames you guys obviously. I'll be in touch. Uncle Chuck.'"

The freedom fighters were a bit shocked to hear this, They rarely stole from Robotnik, and besides it's quite a walk from the forest to Robotropolis.

"I never told anyone to do this..." Sally looked at Sonic, "Sonic?"

"Wasn't me. And Tails with me all day." Sonic explained.

"Then Who?" Tails asked. No one had an answer.

Meanwhile somewhere in the thick undergrowth of the forest...

"Done!" Said a lone figure, wiping his brow. "Took me all day to build, but good work for the amount of time." He said looking over his new creation.

"Let's hope this works. I- no, WE cannot afford failure..." He said, talking to the robot he had just built...

To be continued....

Oooo.... Mysterious ain't I?


	4. An unusual meeting

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 4

Later that day, Sonic was out for one of his daily runs around the forest, which he enjoyed thoroughly, that was until he quite literally stumbled over a young Fox.

"I'm so sorry!" the fox said, extending his hand to help sonic up.

Groaning, Sonic took it and stood up. "Forget it, who are you?"

The fox looked a little like Tails, he had gray fur, blue eyes, wore simple black Sneakers and belt. He looked a few years older than Sonic.

"My name is Jonny." Said the fox, trying to catch his breath.

"Never seen you around Knothole before."

"Yeah, I'm not from around here."

"What brings you to Knothole?" Sonic said, brushing the dust off his arms.

"Oh, nothing much. Just running from THEM!" Jonny yelled and pointed at the bushes behind them.

Three Swatbots emerged from the brush and began to fire their wrist mounted lasers at both Sonic and Jonny.

"DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY!" The Swatbots said in monotone voices, and began to advance.

"Excuse me." Sonic said calmly as he did a Sonic spin and trashed all three Swatbots in a matter of seconds. Afterwards, he turned to Jonny, who stood there wide eyed.

"That was cool." The fox chuckled.

"I'm always cool." Sonic Smirked, then looked directly at Jonny, "Robotnik must of been desperate to send Swatbots after you after coming in here."

"Uh... yeah... Um..." The Fox stuttered then quickly asked, "You got anything to eat? I haven't eaten all day..."

"Yeah, back at Knothole. Follow me." Sonic said, turning to head back to the village with the fox behind him.

They walked through the woods for quite a while in silence

"So where you from?" Sonic finally asked.

Jonny winced, "I've been on the road so long I can't remember where I'm from originally."

"How long is that?"

"Uh..." the grey fox said, counting his fingers, then sighed. "Sixteen years."

"Whoa. Sorry man..." Sonic said, feeling a little sorry for the guy. "How old are you?"

"Twenty. I haven't seen my family since I was six... The last time I saw them they where going to visit relations in Mobotropilis." Jonny looked like he was going to cry, but held back his tears with an inner rage that showed in his eyes. "It's been so long I wouldn't know them if I saw them."

Sonic stopped and turned, shocked that this guy's story. "Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, you didn't know." It's all in the past. I've changed and grown, I don't think they would recognize me either." Jonny said, shaking his head once, and giving Sonic a smile. "Sorry, I haven't asked your name."

"It's Sonic." Sonic held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jonny smiled and shook Sonic's hand.

After a short walk, they arrived at the village. Sonic introduced his new friend to the freedom fighters. Jonny was a bit shy but was friendly. He even repeated his story to Sally.

"That's horrible... You have no home?" She asked.

"None. Not any more anyway."

"We have a few empty huts, would you like to stay with us?" Sally's offer was rewarded at first with a grateful smile, which, quickly faded.

"I... Don't want to thrust my problems on you people..." Jonny said looking down.

"No... It's okay, there's a vacant hut on the edge of the village, you can have that one for now." Sally offered.

"Really?" The grey fox said ecstatically, "I can live here?"

Sally smiled, "of course."

"Thank you Miss..."

"She's Princess Sally Acorn." Sonic said, smiling, waiting for surprised look...

"P-p-princess!" Jonny gasped, "My apologies!"

Sonic snickered a little. Gets me everytime.

Sally chuckled, "It's okay, I'm just glad you didn't get down on one knee."

Jonny chuckled. "Good, I like a person with a sense of humor."

"Oh yeah!" sonic snapped his fingers, "I forgot, hold on a sec." Then raced off.

Not long afterwards, Sonic returned with a bag. Take one guess what was in it.

"Ooo... Chili dogs... I'll eat them in a bit. Thanks Sonic." Jonny said.

"It's okay. I have plenty." He said, walking off.

"Sometimes I wonder if he eats anything else." Sally whispered to Jonny.

Jonny chuckled lightly, not wanting Sonic to hear him, "Would you mind showing me where I'll be staying Sally?"

"Not at all." Sally led him to a small hut, which he when in.

"Thank you again Sally, for everything." Jonny said.

"No problem Jonny, welcome to Knothole." Sally smiled, and left Jonny to settle in.

Jonny set the bag down on the dresser and looked the hut. It was a tad small, all it had was a dresser and a bed. Jonny stood by the bed.

"I can't believe they Trust me..." Jonny said a tear in his eye, "Good."

To be continued...


	5. Jonny's new 'pet'

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 5

Jonny spent his first days getting to know the residents of Knothole and the layout of the village. Since the huts looked so similar he got lost frequently.

"You get used to it." Sonic told him on his third day, "Oh yeah, Sal would like to talk to you."

"Okay... Umm..." Jonny said, looking around, not sure which way to go.

Sonic sighed, "Follow me." and started off for Sally's hut.

Sally had left a note on the door, it said, "Sonic, I left for Rotor's workshop, meet me there, and bring Jonny."

"Huh, wonder what's up..." Jonny said.

"My bet is she wants to ask you some questions." Sonic guessed, "I mean those Swatbots did almost chase you all the way to knothole."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Hey, No harm, no foul. They didn't find a thing."

They arrived shortly at Rotor's workshop, Jonny Noticed a small junk pile outside the workshop. It could prove useful to him later.

Inside they found Sally, Tails and Rotor talking.

"Hey guys." Tails said looking over his shoulder at the Mobians walking in the door.

"Hi Tails." Sonic and Jonny said, Jonny had taken a liking to the little guy.

"Sonic, I got another message from Uncle Chuck today, 10 more Swatbots have mysteriously disappeared from Robotropolis."

"Strange... I wonder what's going on at Robotropolis..." Sonic rubbed his chin in thought.

"Excuse me, Princess, what did you want to see me about?" Jonny asked calmly.

"Would you mind telling why was Robotnik after you?" Sally said, looking directly at the older fox.

"Well, I'm good with machines... But that's my best bet." Jonny said.

"How good?" Rotor asked.

"You must be exceptional if Robotnik would send even one robot to chase you into the Great Forest." Sally stated.

"Get me the right parts and I could make a device that could stop the rotation of this planet." Jonny boasted, getting stares from the Freedom Fighters.

"I was just kidding." Jonny said waving off their looks. "I'm not that good."

"I have some parts right here, can you show us what you can make?" Rotor said, motioning to the parts on the table.

"Of course." Jonny said as he took a pair of thick sunglasses from his belt and put them on.

Jonny cracked his knuckles and quickly began to weld and build, He worked with a fervor that matched none they have never seen before. He worked like s man possessed, within a span of 15 minutes, his job was done. He turned to reveal a robot. It looked like a bowling ball with wings, bat wings to be precise. It had big eyes and a small round mouth, and was all black besides its wings which were a dark reddish purple. The Freedom fighters looked at the small thing with a puzzled look.

"What is it?" Rotor asked, looking over the robot Jonny held in his hand.

"Let's call it a Botonton." Jonny said, turning it on, the robot flapped its wings and began to flutter around the workshop making a soft screeching noise.

"Interesting..." Rotor said watching it fly around.

Jonny gave a whistle and the bat like robot flew down and landed softly in Jonny's hands. "Would you mind if I kept it Rotor?" he asked.

"I dunno..." The walrus said.

The Bat blinked at Rotor and gave a soft screech.

"It's kinda cute." Tails said.

"Yeah, kinda." Sonic said, giving the robot with a blank look.

"Ok. You can keep it, I mean you built the little guy." Rotor said. "But I would like your help in my workshop if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. But, I'm going to take my new Botonton back to my hut, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, you can start work tomorrow."

"Thanks." Jonny let the robot bat hover behind him as he went out the door. He got a few odd looks from the villagers, but nothing more.

Meanwhile, back at the workshop.

"Sally, there have been a few reports of faint whirring noises late at night." Rotor told her.

"Really?" the Princess asked, unsure of what to make of this new development.

"Yes, but only very late at night." Tails told them.

"Hmmmm..." Sonic said, "I guess we'll to investigate it tonight."

To be continued....


	6. Meeting Ali su

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 6

It was nearly a half hour till midnight and they had not heard a sound. Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Bunnie had been on this little stake out since dusk, and Tails was starting to yawn.

"Getting tired?" Sonic asked his two tailed friend.

"Yeah," Tails stretched, "and Rotor wants me up early. I better turn in."

"Would you mind if you went and asked Jonny to take your place?" Sally said sipping from the coffee mug he held, "He seems trustworthy, I just hope He doesn't mind staying up."

"Kay." With that Tails walked off towards Jonny's hut. He yawned again, Tails liked having another fox in the village that was so good with good with machines. As he was about reach for the doorknob, he could hear Jonny mumbling in the hut. Strange... But at least he's up... Tails thought, he knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Came a hurried and somewhat startled voice.

"It's Tails."

Jonny opened the door and looked at Tails.

"What's up?" Jonny asked with a smile.

"If you're not too tired, Sally would like you to take my place in the village square."

"Something the matter?"

"There have been a few villagers complaining of a bizarre whirring noise late at night. They're listening to see if these reports are true." Tails said, imitating Sally.

The older fox laughed and raised an eyebrow, "I haven't heard anything, and I'm insomniac."

"A what?" Tails gave Jonny a puzzled look.

"An insomniac is someone who doesn't sleep that much."

"Oh. So you're up all night every night?"

"No, I sometimes get to sleep about 2 in the morning."

"Well, I'll tell Sally I'll be turning in. Follow me."

Jonny followed Tails to where the gang was standing. Sonic was leaning against a tree, Sally sitting on a rock with a mug of coffee, and Bunnie was standing next to sally.

"Hey guys. I'll be going to bed now, Jonny said he'd take my place." Tails relished the thought of getting a few hours of sleep before Sonic would, eventually, return and start snoring.

"Okay. Night bud." Sonic said his best friend.

"Good night Tails." The other said as the fox walked off.

"So, hear anything yet?" Jonny said, turning to the others.

"We thought we heard something earlier after Tails went to get you, but it didn't last long enough to be the noise we were told." Sally stated and took another sip of caffeine.

"I see." Jonny said, sitting down on the grass. This is going to be a long and boring night. 

They heard nothing that night save the sounds of crickets and a few other insects. Once the eastern part of the sky began to lighten up, they decided to all return to their huts and get at least a nap in before facing the day.

Tails was in the best of moods that day in the workshop. Having slept the most he had in a while. Jonny was about the same as usual, losing only an hour or so of sleep. Sonic, Bunnie, and Sally were groggy all morning however, and kept to themselves.

At the workshop, Tails was working with Rotor on plans for a new type of power generator. Jonny was tinkering with something in the back room.

Suddenly the door to the workshop opened. Jonny threw a blanket over the machine he was making and came out to see who came in.

A yellow echidna wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt came in the door.

"Could one of you help me? My toaster blew up on me." She said.

"Oh, hi Ali-su." Rotor said, "Jonny, could you help her? We're kinda busy?"

"Sure." he said.

Ali-su handed him the toaster, which he set on the counter and opened it up.

"I see the problem..." Jonny replaced a few parts and placed the toaster's reflective casing back on it.

"Wow, that was fast. Thanks." Ali-su said with a smile. "I'm a bit new here so I don't know that many people."

"Same here." Jonny said, smiling back and offering her a hand shake. Which she took.

"Really? I'm from the Floating Island." Ali-su said, "Where are you from?"

"I've been on the road for so long I can't remember where I'm from." Jonny said looking down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, I got over it a long time ago." Jonny told her trying to look more positive.

"What's your name?"

"It's Jonny."

"Well Jonny, would you let go of my hand?" Jonny realized he was still holding Ali-su's hand. He quickly released Ali-su's hand with an embarrassed look, she chuckled.

"Well, thanks for your help Jonny." Ali-su said, picking up the toaster, "See ya."

As she left Jonny returned to the back room, uncovered his unfinished creation, and resumed to work on it.

Rotor had seen the whole thing with Jonny and Ali-su. I think I saw sparks, and I don't mean from the toaster. He thought, smirking.

Tails however was a bit more interested what Jonny was making back there.

Sally and Sonic meanwhile were discussing whether it would be a good idea to stay up and listen for the strange noises.

It didn't take them long to decide to wait if these complaints continued.

That night, a metal drill poked out of the floor of Jonny's hut. Right under his bed.

"It's about time." he said, annoyed.

"Sorry." came a metallic voice.

"Never mind. Phase 1 of operation Sanctum is complete." Jonny said to the hole in the ground, "Now, get back, and help the others."

To be continued....


	7. Red Revealed

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 7

For the next few days, went on as usual around the village. The reports of strange noises had stopped entirely. Jonny continued to work in the back room on his 'project', Rotor and Tails both swore they wouldn't look under the blanket out of their respect for Jonny as a mechanic.

"It's okay guys, when I'm finished with it I'll show you."

"How much longer do you have to work on it?" Rotor asked.

"Not long at all. All I need to do is make a covering for it and paint it. Another day or so should do it."

"Cool." Tails said.

The next day, on the way to work at the workshop, he ran into her again. He had a question that had been bugging him for a few days. Jonny had run into Ali-Su a few times. Both discovered they had some similar interests. Both loved music of all sorts, rainy days, and were both into video games.

"Can I ask you a question Ali-su?" he asked.

"Sure." Ali-su said turning to look at him.

"Well, being on the road all my life, so I'm a bit out of the loop. I read in the library that all echidnas lived on the Floating Island. So why are you down here on the surface?"

"I wanted to help the people down here, instead of wasting all my time up there."

"Don't you miss your family?" Jonny asked, looking at Ali.

"Of coarse I miss them. I miss my home, I miss my friends back on the Island. I miss it all." Ali-su said, looking away. Jonny could have swore he saw a tear in her eye.

"I'm sorry Ali. I barely remember my parents, and my home. At least you know you're parents are still there. Don't start crying on me." he said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, you're right, I just miss them that's all. Sorry."

"That's ok, it's natural to miss your family. I'd like to see this island someday." Jonny smiled at her.

"Echidnaopolis is nice, but it's nice here too." She said, giving him a smile. "I have some more things to do, I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Okay. I have something to do on a project of mine back at Rotor's workshop. Bye Ali." Jonny said, turning and heading off.

He's Nice. She thought as she walked off.

Jonny walked back to the workshop and returned to the back room. He took out his shades and immediately stared to weld together a metal case for his creation and paint them. After an hour he sighed and looked it over. Then smiled "It's done."

"It is?" Tails said coming to the door, "Can we see it now?" Tails frowned when he saw the blanket was back on whatever it was Jonny had been working on for a whole week.

"Why not get Sally and Sonic? I'd like to show them too."

"Good idea." Rotor said.

Tails ran out the door, and in no time at Tails returned with the princess, sonic, and Bunnie. Each eager to see what Jonny had been making all the time he had been staying with them. Jonny brought his creation from the back room into the main workshop.

"I think you left your breath outside Tails." Jonny joked.

Tails gave tired laugh, "Shut up." he said between heaving breaths.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Jonny asked, grabbing the edge of the blanket.

Everyone gave him a 'yes' and he pulled the blanket. Revealing a red and black robot with 6 yellow boomerangs on him, one on each of his wrists, his shins, and one on his chest and on the red helmet it wore. It was the almost size of an Overlander and it even had the realistic face of one. Everyone was surprised at this robot's appearance, as it was more realistic and stylized than anything Robotnik had ever made.

"That's awesome Jonny!" Tails cried, snapping everyone out of their staring spells.

"It's so cool." Sonic said, "It looks so real."

"Is it dangerous? Those boomerangs look sharp." Sally said noticing the still deactivated robot's weapons.

"Ah hope you can control it sugah." Bunnie added.

Jonny took out a device that looked like a tricked out TV remote and hit a button. The robot opened his eyes, revealing that they were a cobalt blue. The robot stretched, smirked when he saw the Freedom fighters and took a few steps.

"Not really, he's self directed. It has a mind and will of his own. It's choices are it's own." Jonny said

The robot began to take menacing steps towards the Freedom fighters with a wicked smile. The FFs backed up against the wall. The robot stopped a few steps away from them and busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sonic said, shaking a fist at the robot.

"I was just kidding, I wouldn't hurt you." The red robot said, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Right..." Sonic said. Not sure to trust the robot.

"What's your name?" Rotor asked the red and black robot.

The robot looked himself over and then looked at Jonny. Jonny gave him a cold look and shook his head slightly.

The robot scratched his head for a second, then said, "You can call me red." It said, with a grin.

To be continued....


	8. The Race

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 8

"Red..." Jonny said, "A fitting name. Care for a test run Red?"

"Sure boss." The robot said to his creator, "What did you have in mind?"

Jonny looked at Sonic, then back to Red, "How about a race?" He smirked.

"You up for it Sonic?" Sally asked, curious to see how this robot would fare against the fastest thing alive.

"I'm always up for a challenge." Sonic grinned and walked out the door.

"Sally, what do you think would be a good track to race on." The grey fox asked, "I mean you know the area better than anyone."

"Well, there's a large tree in the middle of the forest, it's half a mile from here and that could used as a half way point." Sally suggested.

"Excellent. You okay with this Sonic?" Jonny asked the blue hero of Knothole.

"Yeah." Sonic said, getting excited to race.

"Then it's settled. Let's go." Red said, crossing his arms.

As they walked out, they were greeted with whispers of awe at the sight of Red, who was unlike anything seen in the forest before. Word spread quickly from some unknown eavesdropper what had transpired inside the workshop.

"Did you hear Ali?" one of Ali's friends told her as she ran up to the yellow echidna "That new guy bulit a robot and it's going to race Sonic!"

"New guy? You mean Jonny?" Ali asked as she ran after her friend. She didn't get a response.

Ali-Su saw a crowd of Mobians gathered around two figures, one was Sonic, and another was a Red robot that looked like an Overlander.

Ali-Su saw Red and was very impressed, "Jonny built that in the workshop? Wow, he's better with machines than I thought!" She smiled, she was going to enjoy this race.

Red and Sonic lined up. Both eager to show the other what he could do.

"Prepare to lose Red." Sonic grinned, he was going to enjoy surprising this realistic tin can.

"We'll see who loses blue boy." Red said, he was enjoying the thought that he could beat Sonic.

Red and Sonic shook hands and got ready to race.

"Get set!" Bunnie yelled, muscles and servos tightened in anticipation. "Go!"

Both Red and Sonic sped off, both appearing as separate blurs, one blue, one red and yellow. Sonic was surprised that Red was able to keep up with him. He saw Red look over at him and chuckle through a smirk. Red then began to quickly pull away from Sonic.

I'm not getting pasted by no robot! Sonic thought and did his patented figure 8 maneuver, flying past Red as they both passed the half way point.

"Oh no you don't!" Red cried as he activated his reserve power cell and began to catch up with sonic. But Sonic pasted the finish line before him.

Both stopped and collapsed out of exhaustion, Red needed air to cool off his internal systems, but he was also mentally tired.

"Man! I haven't had a workout like that in a LONG time." Sonic said, giving the robot a thumbs up.

"You weren't so fast." Red joked, shooting Sonic a friendly grin. Both laughed.

The crowd that had gathered around them were a bit surprised to see how realistic this robot acted, it joked, it laughed, it looked so alive...

"He's so fast!" "He's incredible!" The crowd said, never before had they seen Sonic actually try to beat a robot in a race.

"Congratulations Jonny." Sally said, shaking his hand.

Jonny gave Sally a confused look. "Why are you congratulating me? Red lost."

"Not even Robotnik's fasted robots can even catch up to Sonic with out melting under the fricton those speeds produce. What you made was amazing."

"Um... Thanks Sally, but Red deserves more credit than I. He had to want to beat Sonic to beat him." Jonny looked at Red and grinned, "and he almost did. I am indeed pleased with you Red."

"Thanks chief. Any more testing today?" the robot asked.

"No. That will be all for today Red." Jonny helped Red to his feet. "Your systems need to cool off."

"Anytime you want a rematch you got one."

"You can count on that Sonic, and next time... I'll be the victor." Red returned Sonic's earlier thumbs up with a smirk.

"You gotta break the sound barrier first, I can do that easily." Sonic laughed.

"I... Don't think i can do that..." Red looked hurt, and slowly walked off towards Jonny's hut.

"Sonic. Maybe you should apologize..." Tails told his long time friend. "I mean he does have emotions, unlike Robotnik's robots."

"I'll do that tomorrow Tails, the guy needs to rest as Jonny said." Sonic said, then walked off towards their hut for a snack. Tails returned to the workshop, he hoped Jonny would stay, he could learn a lot form him.

Later that night, in Jonny's hut...

Red stood at the foot of his bed, which the Freedom Fighters where happy to lend him. Jonny stood across from him, the bat-like Botonton sat on the dresser in the corner looking at them.

"How are things going with Operation Sanctum?" The robot asked.

"Not bad. It is almost completed." Jonny explained. "Glad he had preprogram Red with all the information on Operation Sanctum.

"Red?" Jonny raised an eyebrow at the robot he built.

"What?" Red asked, a bit hurt, "I think I did a good job of coming up with an alias."

"Oh well," The grey fox said, his fists behind him, "I just hope Robotnik doesn't do anything before it's completed."

The Botonton simply screeched softly in agreement.

To be continued....


	9. Second test and a date?

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 9

It was another warm day in Knothole, but Sonic had had some things on his mind, things he needed to tell someone. That's when he opened the door to Sally's hut.

"Sal, I've been meaning to talk to you about Jonny."

"What's the problem? Did he do something?" She asked.

"It's just the little things, Sal. I mean for one, have you ever seen him eat with the rest of us?"

"Come to think of it... No." Sally said.

"Another thing, yesterday it was scorching out there." Sonic told her, "Almost everyone went to the lake to cool off, but he stayed home in that hut, which has no ventilation."

"He still must not feel at home here yet," Sally guessed, "either that or he's extremely introverted."

"Or he's just strange. One interesting little tid bit I got from Rotor: He has a crush on our resident from the Floating island." He grinned.

"Sonic hedgehog, I never took you for a gossiper." Sally scolded and put her hands on her hips.

"It's not gossip if you don't spread it around." Sonic defended. "I'm only telling you this Sally because he's acted more and more introverted ever since he made Red."

"That reminds me, how is Red fitting in?" Sally asked.

"Not bad, but most of the older villagers dislike the fact that he looks like an Overlander." Sonic looked a little saddened at this. Red was a nice guy, even if was a robot.

"I was afraid of that. I wonder why Jonny chose to model Red after an Overlander..." Sally wondered.

"Well, I've got to go now Sally. Red's going to have another testing today, I want to see it." Sonic sped out the door with out another word. Sally just sighed.

Not far away on the outskirts of the village Sonic found Tails, Jonny and Red. Jonny had a old dart board in hand, and Tails sat near a contraption of some sort. A small crowd was forming near the area.

"Hey red! I'm sorry for that crack about you having to be able to break the sound barrier to beat me." Sonic said.

"I've already set that as a goal Sonic. I will beat you in a race someday." Red boasted.

"Just keep dreaming Red man." Sonic shot the robot a defying look.

"Ok, that's enough." Jonny said, walking in between them to break their concentration on each other. "Time for you to test your weapons systems Red."

"What did you have in mind?" Red looked at Sonic then laughed.

Jonny hung the dartboard on a tree branch and backed off, just in case Red missed.

"I see. I see." Red pulled the boomerang off his left wrist and hurled it at the dartboard with all his might. The boomerang spun at such a speed that it appeared as a yellow disk. It plunged into the dartboard with such force it knocked it back into the branch that held it and shattered it into splintered halves. Anyone who saw the incident stared wide eyed at Red, who only smirked at his own power. Jonny went over and picked up the boomerang that lay on the ground and inspected the bisected dartboard.

"He hit it on the bull's eye." Jonny said, pointing at the clean hole that was in the center. "Excellent work Red." He handed back Red's boomerang, who placed it back on his wrist.

Red smiled smugly, "It was nothing."

"Now, for a moving target. Tails, ready?"

"Yeah." Tails said, readying the clay pigeon shooter Jonny had rigged together out of a few things from Rotor's junk heap. (Jazzerman: What? you thought I was gonna use Tails as a target? Shame on you.)

"Pull!" Red shouted, and the clay disk sped off into the air. Red pulled off the 'rang from his forehead and gave it a powerful toss. The yellow blade spun and cleaved the dry clay disk like a hot knife through butter. A small 'sching' was heard as the boomerang passed through it. The yellow blade continued to spin and then quickly turned and returned to Red's hand. Who returned it to its rightful place on his helmet.

"Wow..." Tails said, who stared at where the pigeon had been struck. Everyone else was returning to their normal activities.

Ail-Su walked up behind Jonny, she had seen everything from the crowd.

"That was amazing Jonny!" Ali-Su said, making Jonny jump.

"Ali!" Jonny cried, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Ali-Su laughed, making Jonny blush a little. "What about me? Do I get any thanks?" Red said from behind Jonny.

"Of course! Mr. Um..." Ali-Su stammered, Jonny had never introduced them.

"Call me Red." Red said, leaning against a tree trying to look cool.

"Hey um... Ali? Can I talk to you tomorrow? Right over there on that hill?"" Jonny asked the echidna, blushing a little.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Ali looked at him smugly.

"No!" Jonny said nervously, "well, um..."

"I'll meet you there." Ali-Su walked off. Not very romantic, but I'll bite. she thought. 

Jonny smiled, but was afraid of what he would have to tell her. His little secret.

"Congrats man!" Sonic said slapped him on the back. Jonny turned to see Tails and a number of Freedom fighters including Sally and Antoine.

"You didn't hear anything did you?" He asked, turning red with embarrassment.

"Every word." Tails grinned evilly.

Jonny turned even redder. "Crap." he sighed and walked off. Red followed, snickering a little. A few giggles and snickers came from the crowd behind him.

That night at Jonny's hut.

The Botonton watched as the Fox and robot talked from it's place on the dresser.

"Good news guys. Operation Sanctum is completed." The grey fox said, handing a bag of food to a hand in the hole beneath his bed, which grabbed it hungrily.

"When we put it into action?" Red asked, sitting on his bed.

"I haven't decided yet. But something in my gut tells me it won't be under happy circumstances. Until the time is right, we'll just have to play along." Jonny said. Red stared at the ceiling for a minute in silent thought, and powered down for the night.

Meanwhile that moment in Robotropolis, Robotnik was pitching a fit over all his stolen robots.

"Fifty Swatbots have disappeared in the past month! What are those pathetic urchins up to? The bulbous man said, sitting in his control chair. The Freedom Fighters had never stolen robots from him before, destroyed them yes, but never stolen any. "Snively!" He bellowed.

"Yes sir?" Came a meek voice.

"Ready the troops, I've finally had it with these pests!" He stood up, dramatically throwing his fists up.

"What are you going to do Sir?"

"I'm going to do what I should've done long ago!" The tyrant bellowed and twisted his mustache.

To be continued....


	10. A race, an invasion and a confession

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 10

Robotnik stood on a hill side not far from the Great Forest, looking at his army that Snivley had arranged.

"Snivley! Is everything ready?" He bellowed.

"Yes sir." Snivley sighed, he hated working for his bloated tick of an uncle. "You egotistical sack of crap." he added quietly.

"What did you say?" Robotnik asked staring at his tiny nephew.

"You mechanical skills are unmatched." Snivley said quickly.

"That's right. And don't you forget it." Robotnik said coldly.

I can't believe that the idiot fell for it. Snivley thought, but at least old blubber brain couldn't read minds.

"Note what you see this day Snivley, this shall be the final time you ever see any of those blasted Freedom Fighters." Robotnik grinned evilly as he gave an order to his Combots. Giants compared to the Swatbots, they had a green army camo paint scheme and more of a natural looking head than their counterparts' dome like ones. But the most deadly ting about each Combot was that it had a cloaking device.

"Go forth Combots! Don't stop until you find those miserable meddlers hideout and have burned it to the ground!"

One by one the Combots disappeared, leaving nothing but foot prints in their wake.

"What now Sir?"

"We sit back and wait."

Morning was an odd thing to an insomniac, normal people never think about it much. They wake up and never think that anytime has passed since they fell asleep. Jonny knew that, as he stared out the window, seeing the dark sky turn to day took longer than one thought. He waited patiently for the alarm to ring hours later. He had had too much running through his mind to sleep.

"What are you going to tell her?" Red asked after Jonny had gotten up and was ready to meet Ali-Su.

"I don't know yet, I spent all night thinking that." He said.

"And?" The robot asked.

"I'll tell her whatever she wants." Jonny sighed.

Jonny walked out the door, leaving Red and the Botonton alone. The robot bat screeched at Red.

Being a robot, Red knew what it said. "Yeah, I know, this is turning into a complicated mess, but he's the boss. I'm going to go find Sonic and whoop him in a race around the forest, why don't you go for a trip outside. You could stand to get out more."

The Botonton agreed and flew out the door, leaving Red to find Sonic.

It didn't take long to find Sonic, he had just woke up and was eating his breakfast, chili dogs. Red wasted no time challenging him.

"I want another race Sonic." The android demanded.

Sonic simply took another bite out of his breakfast as a reply.

Red growled, "Well? What do you say!?" he nearly screamed.

Sonic finished his chili dog and smirked. "You're on. Tails, I'm for a run, I won't be long."

Red was annoyed by the level of cockiness this hedgehog, he resisted the urge to beat the living crap out of Sonic right then and there. "Let's make this one a lot longer, say... around the whole Forest?" Red had lost only by distance last time, even if Sonic had been toying with him. He wanted to study the hedgehog's style more thoroughly.

"Then let's get to the starting line Red man." Sonic said, speeding off. With Red hot on his heels.

Not too far away, there was Ali-Su, waiting for him. She was lying on the hill looking at the sky, until she noticed the grey fox coming towards her.

"Hi Jonny!" She said, sitting up and giving Jonny a pleasant smile. "What did you want to talk about?"

Jonny sat down beside her and sighed. "Ali..." He gulped, "I'm... not like anyone in the village, or ever met..."

"Well that's obvious," she laughed, "I've never known anyone that's as good with machine's as you. You make robots that can think and feel, Robotnik would never make something like that if he could."

"Shhh..." "Look out!" Came shushed voices from the bushes. Tails and a large number of the villagers that had seen Jonny ask Ali-Su to talk were watching them with grins. Many reminiscing on their first dates.

"What I mean is Ali, this body of mine isn't real." Jonny explained.

"You mean you're a Robian? That explains why Robonik was after you." The yellow Echidna said giving him a surprised look, "So I guess that the fur is synthetic then right?"

Jonny recalled the word Robian, it referred to a Mobian that had been roboticized. "Well, yes it is, but you see the thing is that-"

Jonny never got to finish, as a series of frightened screams and explosions erupted from the direction of the village.

"What was that?" Tails jumped up. Accidentally revealing himself to the two Mobians on the hill.

"I don't know. And we'll have to talk later about eavesdropping Tails." Ali-Su said glaring at the young Fox.

Elsewhere, Sonic and Red were neck and neck in their race. Red knew Sonic was toying with him, trying to make him feel like he was trying. This angered Red, He hated to be toyed with.

"I gave myself a tune up since our first race hedgehog!" Red yelled as both raced around the forest itself.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic smirked, "You think that'll help you?"

"Yeah. ACCELERATION!" Red cried and began to move at a speed that nearly approaching mach 2.

Sonic growled and stopped messing around, and shot off, once again going neck and neck. Toying with the robot. However they never made it to the finish line. Sonic grabbed Red's arm and jerked them both to a stop.

"What was that for!?" Red yelled, severely ticked that Sonic had stopped their race.

"Look!" Sonic said, pointing to the smoke billowing from the forest.

"Uh-oh." Red said.

"This is bad..." Sonic said, "We need to get there fast!" he said, starting to rev up.

Sonic didn't make it a foot before Red grabbed his arm, stopping him. "What's up with you? We gotta go!" He yelled at the robot.

Red smirked. "Time to show you what those noises where doing those many nights ago."

"Huh!?" Sonic stared, not sure if he heard the robot right.

Red lead him to a rock not far from where they stood, revealing a well dug tunnel.

"This is the fastest way there, and we won't be seen on the way there." Red explained.

"Who built this?" Sonic asked, surprised that Red would know of such a thing.

"Not now, let's get back to Knothole." With that both leapt into the tunnel and sped off toward the village, underground.

To be continued....


	11. Devestation and more robots

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

I'm switching from using greater to and less than symbols as thinking quotations to ' '. Since they no longer show up on 

A Wily tale

Part 11

Combots, robots specially designed for jungle war ware and much more deadly in all respects to a Swatbot. Some already not far from Knothole in uniform lines of four by four. All of them setting the woods around them ablaze with their lasers. They had abandoned their invisibility having exhausting their power reserves too much and were sufficiently deep in the forest to forego their invisibility.

The Freedom Fighters that had watched Ali-Su and Jonny all ran back to the village to see it all burning under the siege of the Combots, they were all stunned to see this, as they had prayed every night that it wouldn't. At least a dozen Combots turned, and surrounded the group Jonny and Ali were with.

Jonny saw a Combot aim its arm mounted laser at Ali and fire, "ALI! LOOK OUT!" Jonny yelled as he pushed Ali-Su out of the way of an oncoming laser blast. The laser ripped through Jonny's torso, he landed face first in the dirt.

"Jonny!" Ali-Su cried as she ran to him, to her amazement, Jonny stood up, with sparks coming out of the hole in his chest.

'Sparks? Than he really is a robot!' Tails thought, shocked that everything Jonny had said was true.

"Now you all know my little secret." He smirked, putting on his shades,

"You can be repaired right? I mean, you're okay right?" Ali asked, sounding more scared than she wanted to.

Jonny looked away, "No." He said sadly, "That shot damaged my power generator. I'm powered by some really potent stuff."

"Target is identified as mechanical. Priority 3: Destroy auto tons that are not under control of Doctor Robotnik!" The Combots said in monotone voices, taking aim at the grey fox.

"Listen Ali," the damaged robot fox said, getting up. "I like you, and I want to help the people of this village."

"What are you going to do?" Ali asked, she was getting scared, Jonny was starting to sound like he was going to do something brash.

"I'll help defend the village with this mechanical body." He suddenly charged at the Combots, the army robots shot their lasers, making more holes shot in him as he ran, each shot driving him to the ground, but he got up each time and continued running toward the robots until he was right in front line of the Combots.

He then screamed at the top of his mechanical lungs, "Code 223! Override countdown!" Jonny's body began to glow. Ali-Su, Tails and the others watched in terrified awe as Jonny's body exploded violently, taking many robots up with him. The sheer unexpectedness of this kamikaze strike stunned both sides momentarily. The Combots stopped only out of surprise momentarily, then continued on their mission to destroy the village and capture it's in habitants.

Ali-Su shed tears for her friend, she thought he was gone for good.

Meanwhile somewhere, a figure said gave an order, and his own robots were dispatched.

"Robotnik has forced my hand. GO!" The figure in shadows cried. Many more shadows ran up tunnels and through corridors. "Operation Sanctum has begun much earlier than I hoped..."

Sonic and Red both had burst out of the door to Jonny's hut to see Jonny do his kamikaze strike on the Combots. Sonic was stunned speechless, until Red shook him, pulling him back to reality.

'Robotnik...' Sonic thought, shaking his fist, 'He's robotized our loved ones, banished Sally's dad to the Zone of Silence, and now he's burning our home!'

Once again, Red shook Sonic, pointing to the ceiling, which Sonic found was on fire.

Sonic dashed out of the burning hut and proceeded to decapitate a trio of Combots with a Sonic spin. But they just kept coming, and the other Freedom fighters had their hands full just protecting the other villagers.

A voice rang inside Red's head, telling him to defend Ali-Su. Red grabbed the yellow Echidna and ran towards the village's outskirts, hoping to get her out the same way he and Sonic had come in.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded.

"Away from this hellhole." Red said. "I have my orders."

This would've been a smooth plan if hadn't seen something on the ground moving. Ali began to struggle, "Let me down you Red jerk!" She yelled in frustration.

Red stopped and looked at her "What are doing?" Red asked. "Do you want to stay?"

"Just hold on a sec!" She wiggled free of the robot's arms and ran over to a heavily damaged machine lying on the ground.

She had actually found Jonny, or what was left of him. All his synthetic fur had been burned off, along with most of his coverings. He was missing both legs and most of the bottom half of his torso, his left arm, and most his right. His mechanical workings could be seen through the holes in his chest, his optics were cracked and the covering on his head was half off. But she could tell it was him. She was bent over him crying.

"Ali... Brzzzzt..." His voice crackled and tried to place a hand on her cheek, but found he had only a few dead wires where had been a life like recreation of a hand. Ali-Su placed her gloved hand on the wires anyway. "I'm Okay Ali... Czzzk... Really, I'm fine." He told her.

"Shut up and save your energy!" She yelled, "You're not okay!"

"I told- Czzzk.... You this body isn't real. I'm not a Fo- Brzzzzt... Now follow Red, he'll-" He stopped mid sentence, his eyes went blank and his head fell back. The covering came completely off. Revealing how truly complex his neural net was made to everyone who saw him. Ali cried for her friend, she quickly ran to Red as he downed another Combot with his razor sharp Boomerangs.

All wasn't doing too well for the Freedom Fighters, their home was burning and they were under siege. And to make matters worse Robotnik himself appeared, riding his Egg-pod just in time to watch the destruction of his hated enemies.

"Robuttnik's here!?" Sonic spat, "Great... Now he knows where Knothole is."

Unseen by the fighters below, the Botonton had flown up to Robotnik and began to screech angrily at the fat man.

"And what is this? A child's wind up toy?" The bloated Overlander asked laughing.

The Botonton released a deafening scream that caused Robotnik to cover his ears. The screech continued to emanate, cracking the tyrant's goggles and most of the glass buttons and instruments in his Egg pod. Even the headlights cracked. The scream continued, Robotnik's Egg pod's electrical systems began to smoke. He began to panic and decided to make a tactical retreat.

"Don't think I'm retreating! I know where Knothole is now! My Combots! Destroy them all! Level the village to the ground!" he shouted flying off towards Robotropilis.

As soon as Robotnik was out of sight, a tall robot proudly walked out of the foliage. This robot looked like a knight in midnight blue armor with ash grey trim. This robot stood a little taller than Red as it walked out of the foliage it stood between the Combots and Knothole. He had a simple round blue shield outlined with gold trim, spikes on his shoulders and wielded a huge spiked flail (Jazzerman: a flail is a spiked ball on a chain.) . "Surrender Knaves, lest yee fall by my flail!" He called to the approaching army of Combots in an old english accent.

The Combots continued to approach the Blue Knight.

"Have it thine own way." The knight began to swing his flail around above his head. He brought it down on a Combot's head, driving the robot's head into its torso.

Combots continued to approach undaunted of the loss of one of their own.

A robot with huge red arms, wearing a construction helmet ran out of the forest full charge and crashed into the line of Combots like a run away bullet train, reducing the mass produced army bots to be reduced to their component parts.

"Well done comrade! Your assistance was well appreciated." The knight said to the slightly larger robot.

"Whatever." The large fisted robot said in a burly voice. "Nuff' talk for now, plenty more of these guys to smash!"

The Freedom fighters looked on as more of these odd looking robots appeared out of the woods and began to destroy the onslaughts of Combots. These robots came in every type and shape, some used explosives, some weapons of every size and shape, others used fire, ice and electricity, while others just used pure brawn.

In no time the army of Combots lay wasted around them, the FFs at first cheered, then turned to see their decimated homes, then the sinking realization that Robotnik now knew the location of Knothole. It was no longer safe here. But when they looked back, all the robots that had helped them had disappeared, as if they where never there.

"What should we do?" "Our homes are gone!" The crowd of Mobians cried, many shedding tears for their torched homes.

Red laughed, everyone turned to look at him, he then began to hum a tune which no one around him knew the words to, then walked off at leisurely pace.

"Where are you going?" Sonic said,

"Home." Red said, nonchalantly.

'Poor bucket of bolts has lost it...' Sonic thought.

"What are you talking about Red? Your hut was destroyed, along with everyone else's."

"I have a home, your welcome there to. Just follow me." Red resumed humming his song and continued walking undeterred . The Freedom Fighters looked again at the scorched remains of Knothole and reluctantly followed.

There was a rumble and the Freedom Fighters noticed as something huge began to rise above the forest canopy just beyond the forest line.

To be continued....


	12. The mastermind reveals himself

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 12

As the Freedom Fighters approached the fringes of the forest, they noticed a structure of some sort. Once they cleared the few final trees they saw it. A enormous teched out tower had risen above the forest almost miraculously in the time it had taken them to walk from the now nothing but cinders village of Knothole to this spot, it seemed impossible for something that big to just appear, but there it was. Sadness gave way to wonder, and a little fear, as it was decorated with the likeness of skulls. Overlander skulls to be precise, a huge recreation of one sat at the main entrance, the mouth was open revealing a heavy iron door.

The Mobians at the back of the troop where the ones that had gone back to gather what little wasn't destroyed in the fire.

"What is this place?" Sally thought aloud.

"This is Skull Tower." A voice came from the shadows of the entrance way.

All eyes came to see an Overlander standing at the opened doorway. He was wearing a white lab coat that had been remade to look like a trench coat, which by the way he wore open. Underneath that a simple black t shirt and blue jeans, his leather belt had a silver heptagram (Jazzerman: a seven pointed star) buckle on it, in the center of the star was a small 'W'. He wore old grey and red tennis shoes that had seen better days, this was apparent due to all the rips and small holes in the material that held them together. He had short dark brown hair and a handsome face, as far as Overlanders go. But his most propionate feature was the pair of sunglasses he wore, the whole thing was one large flat lens that was so big it almost over took his eyebrows. His hair was a dark brown and appeared to be a young adult Overlander, no one knew much of Overlanders so none could be sure how old he really was. He looked at the Mobians and smiled.

"Greetings and salutations my friends!" He said loudly so everyone could hear him, "I extend my dearest apologies for the loss of your village. Yes I know of it. You've all met my fastest robot. Known to you as Red."

Red stepped out of the shadows, wearing the same 'W' as the Overlander on his waist. He grinned and leaned against the wall looking out at the surprised crowd.

"Hey! That's Jonny's robot!" Ali-Su cried, the crowd got behind her in this, calling the man a thief and many other nasty names.

"Jonny? Oh, you mean this Jonny?" The man smiled as if Ali-Su had made a joke and snapped his fingers. a television screen rotated out of the wall above the door and displayed a set of schematics. Very familiar schematics. The design was identical to Jonny in every way. Everyone was shocked, this man had built an entirely realistic Mobian robot, had he made more?

He walked up to Sonic and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Nice to finally see you in the flesh Sonic."

"Get your hands off Sonic!" A voice came from a pink hedgehog. No sooner had the Overlander turned to look at who the voice belonged to, a large hammer connected to his face. Sending the man to the ground. He stood up shakily a few seconds later, holding his head.

"Amy!" Sonic said, staring wide eyed along with the crowd.

"What?" The young Hedgehog asked, not seeing a huge blue hand reaching for her.

The hand grabbed and lifted her up by the ankles. Causing her to drop her hammer. Amy was staring into a pair of mechanical eyes set into the dark recesses of a midnight blue medieval style helmet.

"The impudence!" The robotic knight said, it's eye's blazing with fury. "To striketh my lord is one thing, but to striketh the one who offers you and yours sanctuary is unforgivable!" The robot said, beginning to swing its flail above its head, glaring at Amy.

The crowd looked on in horror, Amy closed her eyes, 'This is it... This is how I'm going to die, at the hands of a robot...'

"That's enough Knight man!" The Overlander said firmly, the knight stopped swinging the flail and retracted the ball back into the hole where his hand should've been.

"But Sir!" Knight man protested, "This act should be punished. Look what she did to thine sunglasses!" It was true, Amy's little stunt had cracked them so bad that one whole half to fall off his face. He instantly shut his eyes.

"No blood, no foul Knight man. Besides, I always keep a spare." The man said, pulling out another pair of shades, exactly like his first ones, and quickly put them on. "Now put her down. Gently."

Knight man grumbled a little but did as he was told. Amy ran over to the Overlander, who was now rubbing his head.

Amy looked over at the man, he had bent over and was gathering the pieces of his sunglasses up and placed them into a pocket in his coat.

"You carry one mean swing girl." He said, smiling at Amy and handing her back her hammer.

"Thanks." Amy said, guilt in her tone. She looked down at her hammer. "I'm sorry for hitting you and breaking your sunglasses. I get a little carried away sometimes." She then looked up at him, smiling. "Besides, we don't get many friendly Overlanders."

"I know." He said, extending his hand to her. "What Knight man said was true. I am here to offer you all asylum. And I'd like to be your friend as well Amy."

She looked at his hand. Something was odd about it, but she shook his hand anyway. Both smiled at each other.

"Hold on! Just who are you?" Tails asked harshly, angry for being tricked.

The Overlander laughed, "A friend." He then looked as kindly as much he could, but with his huge shades the expression was not very powerful.

"Would the Freedom Fighters: Sonic, Princess Sally, Tails, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine please follow me to the conference room? Oh, and Amy can come too." He said, turning back into the shadows of the tower without waiting for a response. A snap of fingers was heard as the florescent lights buzzed on. The tower's hallways were clean and white, with shiny black ammonium floors.

Red looked at them, "Well?"

"Well what?" Sally asked.

"Don't you want some answers? He has them, so go ask him." Red stated calmly.

"Can we trust you not to harm the others?" Sally asked, her eyes narrowed.

"You trusted me before in the village, Princess."

"Yes, but we were under the impression that you weren't built by an Overlander."

"Nothing's changed; I'm still the same guy you knew. You're just about to learn the whole story."

Sally cautiously walked into the tower, followed by Sonic, Amy, Tails, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine. All of them expecting a trap...

Ali-Su was fuming in the back. She had been tricked, and she would get even.

To be continued....


	13. Explanations

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sh before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 13

The Freedom fighters followed the man cautiously down the hallway past many doors and other hallways. Some of the robots that had helped them during the attack on Knothole were walking up or down the hall past them. Some greeted them with a friendly smile or wave, others ignored them. One however glared at them, it looked like it was a robot designed to look like a skeleton. It was leaning against the wall, giving them a death glare, each Mobian got shivers from it's blood red eyes as it stared at them. The man had paid him no mind however, and stopped and opened a door not far from the mean looking robot. Inside was a long wooden table with many chairs of varying type, the room itself was the same as the hallway, clean white walls and ceiling with black ammonium floors that shone like polished glass...

"This is the conference room." He said, taking a seat in the swivel chair at the head of the table, putting his torn up shoes on the table. "Make yourselves at home."

Sonic and the gang slowly followed him in, Overlanders weren't especially known for hospitality or acts or generosity. So none of them were very sure of what to make of this guy. Nate Morgan was by far the only exception to the rule. They sat down at the table... All good so far...

"I will answer all questions you ask. But first, would anyone feel like any refreshments?"

"I wouldn't mind a glass of water, please." Amy asked, remembering her manners.

The man turned to the robot the freedom fighters had known as Red, "Quick man would you mind?"

"Not at all sir." The red robot sped over to the door and disappeared out the door and in a matter of seconds returned with a glass of water for Amy, as requested.

"Here you are Amy." Quick man smiled kindly and handed Amy the glass.

"Thanks." Amy took a sip and set the glass down.

Red er... Quick man turned to the chair to the Overlander's side and say in it. Putting his feet up on the table as well.

Sally and the others weren't thirsty and declined, they were more interested in answers.

"So who are you?"

"Just a guy who wants to help stop Robotnik." He said calmly.

"I think Sal means is, what's your name?" Sonic explained.

"Jonny."

"Don't mess with us young man!" Sally snapped, standing up. "Jonny was the name of the robot fox you made!"

"Yeah. It's my name too."

"What?" Sally said, not sure what to say to that.

"I absolutely hate lying to potential allies. So I used my name in placed of the robot's serial code. Which by the way was GF-MMM1."

"Does that stand for somethin?" Bunnie asked.

"GF-MM1 means Grey fox, Mad Machine Model 1" Jonny said.

"Mad Machine?" Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Just a name I assure you. I thought it sounded cool."

"How did you coordinate so well with the android?" Rotor asked, " I mean, you would've had to use some sort of bug or something..."

"I used M.I.S." The young man pulled out a mechanical headband out of his lab coat and set it on the table. "Mental Interface System. In a nutshell, It allowed my mind to be in two places. Here, overseeing the construction of this tower, and in Knothole learning everything I could. About you, Robotnik, the way things were, how they are now, everything."

"You and the android fox are the same person?" Sonic said, "That explains why you were so interested on learning and also why you never ate with us."

"So... What about those Swatbots that were chasing you? They see your droid and almost break your toy?" Rotor asked in a half mocking tone.

"No." He said, reaching inside his coat again. Everyone tensed up as they saw him take out a device all too similar to a gun. Antoine placed his hand on his sword, and underneath the table Bunnie readied her robotic arm to go cannon mode if need be. Amy however didn't think this guy was the kind of guy who'd shoot them in this manner, but kept her eyes open for anything.

The man seemed to notice their glaring stares, and laughed. "What? I couldn't shoot you with this, take a closer look." he tossed the gun to Sonic, who caught it when it landed in his lap.

"Nice shot." Bunnie said. The man smirked and nodded in her direction.

"There's no hole for a bullet or even a laser beam..." Sonic said, examining it, then handed it to Sally. The man watching them from his reclined position.

'He certainly is relaxed... Kinda reminds me of Sonic. Kinda.' Amy thought.

Sally took out Nicole, "Nicole, scan this device please." She held the 'gun' up to Nicole.

The hand held computer slowly scanned the device, all eyes were now on Nicole.

"Scan complete." Nicole stated.

"What is this thing Nicole?" Sally asked her computer.

"It is a reprogramming device. The design is of unknown origin." Nicole chirped.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jonny said.

"So what does this prove?" Sally asked.

"Remember all those robot's that disappeared in the last month?" He paused, waiting for a response, which came in a few nods, "I used this little leftover from my grandfather's days of conquest to reprogram Swatbots and Combots to follow my orders. I used them to steal equipment from Robotnik."

"If that's so, why don't we see any?"

"I took them apart to use as parts to build my army of Robot masters and other things." Jonny explained.

"If yah were here... what did yah do for food? You had to have had to forage for some time..." Bunnie asked.

"I had a hole dug from Knothole to the hut you gave the android so I could relay food to myself and supplies to my robots." the man explained, "I hope you can forgive my subterfuge Princess. But when you don't know whose side to be on, it's wise to learn as much as possible about both sides before helping one of those fore mentioned sides."

Sally grumbled. "You have a point."

The Overlander turned to Sonic "One thing Sonic, You need to improve your dietary needs. I'm sick of those chili dogs you kept giving me."

"Still, you did lie to uz." Antoine spoke up.

"Give him a little slack Ant. What do you think would've happened if he just burst into Knothole? He'd be in the Jail or worse." Amy said.

"In actuality, when I spoke through the robot I barely lied at all. Just the times I said I was a Mobian and a fox where lies. My parents died when I was four, I have had no real home until I was fourteen I moved in with my Grandpa. He taught me all I know about robotics."

"That's good. I mean, ten years of not having a home? That's rough." Amy said, feeling a tad sorry for the guy.

"It was sorta not a good thing, I hate my grandpa." Jonny straightened up and pushed his shades back, "In some ways he was worse than Robotnik. I don't feel like going into that now I you don't mind... Too many bad memories..."

"Who eez your grandpa?" Antoine asked.

"A madman." He sighed, "Everything in this tower is based on his original designs. The tower itself, the robots, everything. I of course made my own modifications."

"Like what?" Amy asked.

"I gave MY robots much more freedom in their programming, they originally were programmed only to destroy things and obey my grandfather. I, however, wanted more than an army of drone like robots. So I gave them the ability to choose, to learn, to feel. My robots are much more 'alive' than either my grandfather's or Robotnik's robots."

Meanwhile outside, another robot came out the Tower and stood outside the doorway. The former residents of Knothole gawked at this robot. It was just under 7 feet tall, had a desert camo paint scheme, it's right arm was attached to the barrel of a large cannon at the elbow. But the thing that stuck out the most was that it had 2 heads! Its heads both wore an army style helmet with the same paint scheme as the rest of it, and both did not have a mouth. The left head had more rounded covering over where the mouth would've been, the right's was more square like. The right head looked at the Mobians with a gentle look in its eyes than the other, who glared at them. The same silver 'W' adorned their helmet like heads.

"Knight man, I'm here to take your post on guard duty." the 2-headed robot said.

With out a word, the blue robot turned back into the tower's hallway, its footsteps fading into nothingness.

Ali-Su walked up to the new robot. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Search man." Said the right head in a kind tone, "Okay?" the left head spat.

"What's with you?" Ali-Su retorted to the left head.

"It's our turn on guard duty." the sour head said, glaring down at the yellow echidna.

"He's just a crank, ignore him."

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a crank, you crank." The nice head turned to look his brother in the eye.

The sour head's eyes burned for a second and then, unexpectedly slugged the nice head. The right head retorted by knocking the left in the face with the gun barrel. There was a sound of the left head shutting down as its eyes closed.

"Sorry, he was originally designed to be a drill instructor robot. Before we were rebuilt into one body."

"Must be tough having to put up with him." Ali said.

"At times, he just wants to do his best, but even I can't stand him all the time." Search man's right head said.

Search man noticed a few scared faces in the crowd looking at him, he didn't mind them as much as the glares. That he didn't like at all, he was the nice one. He was disturbed from his thoughts by a giggle. Search man looked down to see a young raccoon of about 6.

Having no mouth, Search man couldn't smile, so he looked at the raccoon with as much kindness as he could show. Then reached for her.

"Suzie! Get away from that robot!" the raccoon's mother shouted in fear. Her fears were put to rest as she saw Search man simply place her daughter his right shoulder.

"Watch this." Search man said, and then made his head spin like a top.

"Your funny." The child giggled.

Search man stopped spinning his head, "Always a pleasure to bring a smile to the young." he said, letting her down, she then ran to her mother.

"Um... Thank you..." Her mother said, she had never seen such a playful robot, or even a robot with anything close to humor.

"Always ready to serve a pedestrian madam." Search man said saluting her, and returning to his post.

The left head then opened its eyes and looked around. "What happened private?" He asked.

"Nothing Sir." the right lied.

The left mentally shrugged and resumed its post.

Ali-Su, who had simply observed the whole thing chuckled, and walked back to the rest of the crowd. 'That was nice of him...' she thought.

Back in the conference room, the questions continued.

"Okay, why make Red... err... Quick man? I'd think that would've jeopardized your plans." Sally asked.

"The answer: curiosity. I wanted to know how you would react to my technology. All my Robots have dreams, desires, and minds of their own. I've promised them upon the defeat of Robotnik, they will be free to fulfill those dreams."

"Like what?" Tails asked.

"Well, Sword man wants to set up a training center for anyone wanting to learn how to fence. Bubble man and Wave man want to explore the oceans of Mobius. And Quick man wants to break the sound barrier and beat Sonic in a race."

The Freedom fighters fell silent. This was unlike anything they had ever expected. It was a lot to take in one day. Their home destroyed only an hour or so ago and now this strange Overlander was offering them a place to stay.

"Well, what do you say? Will you accept my offer of asylum? I assure you, I mean no harm to you and your own."

Amy was the first to speak, "I will."

The man smiled, "Any other takers?"

"It would be nice to examine this technology... I'm in." Rotor said.

"If Rotor's in I'm in too!" Tails said.

"Same goes for me with Tails." Sonic said. Antione and Bunnie agreed too.

"I guess we're all in." Sally said.

"Good." the man said.

With a snap of his fingers another monitor screen rotated out of the wall, displaying a map of the Tower, Jonny explained the floors and their functions, "First floor is the recreation area, which has the gym, the arcade, dojo, my personal favorite; the battle area, the cafeteria, I'll show that later, and a few other things. Second and third floor are your rooms, fourth floor is my Robot master's rooms, fifth is my floor, it's not all that big. The sixth and seventh floor are empty as of yet, I leave you to decide on how to use them. The eighth floor is the main control room and lastly the top of the tower is the residence of Cloud man, since he hates being indoors so much."

"Everyone of you is welcome to stay here. You don't have to, even though I personally redesigned this tower to accommodate myself, my robots, and everyone in Knothole."

"Okay... What about the basement?"

"Off limits. Along with the 5th and 8th floor. I can give you special clearance to access them though."

Why are we not allowed in there?

"The 8th floor will be open to you seven, but no one else. The 5th floor is where I go to be alone, and the basement is my laboratory, I don't want anyone down there for safety reasons. However Rotor, Tails, Sonic and of course princess are hereby given access." Jonny took out some laminated cards and instructed Quick man to hand them out, which he did in under 5 seconds. One other thing."

The screen showed 3 robots, one of them was the scary robot that was out side the doors when they came in. "These Robots are to be treated with care. They are Skull man, Napalm man, and Grenade man."

"Why?" Bunnie asked.

"Skull man was designed and programmed only to know how to fight, I tried to change that, but my attempts have proved fruitless. Same goes for Napalm man's borderline psychosis, and Grenade man's love for explosions." Jonny explained, "I promise you this; if they harm anyone, I will deactivate them, put them in a stasis tube."

"Cool. Hey, what's your name? You're full name." Sonic asked.

The man turned and said, "Jonathan Alvis Wily."

To be continued...


	14. The tour

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 14

In Robotropolis, Robotnik sat in his chair, enjoying the thought that he had just destroyed his most hated enemy's home that was hidden from him for so long. The thought of the freedom fighters

"Sir! Sir!" a meek voice called.

"What is it Snively? You're spoiling my good mood with your presence." Robotnik grumbled.

"I have news Sir." The tiny Overlander squeaked. "I just detected a Tower of some sort has appeared on the other side of the Great Forest. And all our Combots are no longer functioning."

"WHAT?" Robotnik yelled, his mood defiantly spoiled now. He grabbed his nephew and shook him violently.

"I'm sorry Sir, This tower just appeared out of nowhere and our bots just suddenly started falling like flies." Snively said as his enormous uncle shook him.

"Let me take a look," He tossed Snivley to the ground and strode over to the monitor. He saw the large skulls that decorated the tower and frowned. "Someone certainly has a very melodramatic taste in décors." he said.

"What do we do know?" Snivley asked, 'You bloated buffoon.'

Robotnik starred at the screen coldly. "We investigate."

Jonny decided to begin with a small tour of the first floor. The FFs felt relieved that the robot known as Skull man was no longer outside in the hallway, but other robots still walked the hall with little to no interest in them.

"Personally, I'm surprised you can even walk straight after that hit you took from Amy's hammer!" Sonic laughed.

Jonny chuckled. "I think I can because these took the worst of it." He said taking out the broken pair of broken shades for a second, then placed them back into a pocket in his coat.

"I guess I'll start with my favorite room, the battle arena." Jonny said opening a door to reveal a large cylinder structure with a clear dome at the top. There were platforms above the structure with stairs leading up to them, monitors were hanging about, all off. Jonny lead them up one of the staircases, the platform was made of simple iron so was the railing. These platforms were suspended by large heavy iron beams. There were two comfy looking leather recliners sitting next to each other, on the seat of each chair sat a M.I.S. headband, these however were equipped with visors.

"Man, you've been busy." Sonic said. He and the rest of the gang were surprised that all this had been built in under a month, even with all of Jonny's robots.

"Thanks," Jonny said calmly, "I'll show you why it's so fun. Sonic, would you take a seat?"

Sonic sat down in the chair, "Comfy."

Jonny went over to the over chair and sat down, "Okay, Now put on the M.I.S."

Sonic did so, then laid back. "Nothing's happening."

"Hold on, I have to put mine on too." Jonny said, putting on the M.I.S. that was on his chair.

The next thing Sonic knew he was standing in a large round room. "Where am I?" He noticed Jonny was standing behind him.

"This is the arena." Jonny said, "We're actually mentally controlling these robotic shells from the comfort of our chairs."

"So what do we do here?" Sonic said looking around, there was nothing but heavily reinforced walls.

"Oh... Something like... This!" Jonny then decked Sonic square in the face, who fell over onto the hard floor.

Much to Sonic's surprise, that didn't hurt. "What the heck..."

"This isn't real Sonic, I made this to be the ultimate stress relief system. Now come get some blue boy!" He threatened with a smile on his face.

Sonic grinned, "This should be fun, he leapt at the shade wearing man. Sonic then unexpectedly shifted targets, the hedgehog grabbed his coat and swung him to the ground, HARD.

"Nice one." Jonny tripped Sonic from his position on the floor.

"Man, I have to admit, that does look like fun." Tails said, watching from the platform.

Yes, eet would be entertaining to fight with out worrying about hurting my opponents safety." Antoine said, jokingly.

"Okay... That's enough." Jonny said, waving a hand.

"Yeah, We'll have plenty of time to continue this since we've agreed to stay." Sonic said, then looked around, seeing no way out of the enclosed room. "How do we get out of this?"

"Just say 'log out'." Jonny's form instantly faded away to reveal a black and grey robot. The only part of a face this one had was 2 blank yellow eyes. The top of it's head was a clear dome, inside it's mechanical brain could be seen, lights flickered inside the dome.

Sonic was surprised, but said "Log out." The next thing he knew, he was sitting in the chair back above the arena.

"So that was what it was like to use that M.I.S. thingies?" Sonic asked, getting up from the chair.

"Yeah, kinda fun huh?"

"Yeah." Sonic shot Jonny a thumbs up.

"Sometimes I even like to go head to head with one of my Robot masters. I open the doors and we throw down."

"You fight those robots and you're still in one piece?" Amy said, surprise in her voice. "What's your secret?"

Jonny snapped his fingers and a hand reading scanner rotated out of the wall. Jonny placed a hand on a scanner, which read his prints and a section of the wall moved revealing what looked like parts to one of his robots.

However these parts were all hollow. There were white boots with black shin guards, 2 large gauntlets that were black with yellow highlights, but the hand portion of the gauntlet was pure white like a glove. There was a black chest plate with shoulder guards, it was outlined with yellow as well, but in the center was a smooth fist sized blue gem. The helmet was black and had curved extensions that looked like kinda like wings, the part that faced out was the same color as the highlights. There was a blue gem on the helmet shaped like a star. Every piece of this armor was shiny and smooth.

"Wow." Amy said, Tails and Rotor both saw this as a sample of the things this young man could make.

"I designed this armor after one of my grandfather's most powerful robots, Bass was his name."

"Is he in the tower?" Tails asked, looking around.

"No." Jonny said, "He was... Uncontrollable, arrogant, and violent, more violent than even Skull man. I refuse to create anyone like him, so I fashioned instead this battle armor after him."

The gang of Freedom fighters looked relieved.

"What made him so powerful?" Sally asked.

"The same substance that powers this Tower." Jonny explained, "Bassnium, the only thing my grandfather ever made that truly had peaceful properties. It's currently the most powerful energy source on Earth."

"Earth?" Sally looked confused.

"Heh heh heh. Oops. Slip of the tongue." Jonny gave a sheepish grin and scratched his head. "Nevermind me, just talking nonsense." He panicked

"Spill it. Who are you really?" Sally demanded, fed up with al his secrecy.

"I might as well explain." He caved, He couldn't stand it when women yelled at him. "I am not from this pleasantly serene planet. I found a device my grandpa had and modified it to bring me here."

Bunnie laughed, "Yer a great joker sugah."

"It wasn't a joke." Jonny said flatly.

All the Freedom fighters gave him a look of uncertainty.

"Tell me Sonic, how many fingers do Overlanders have?"

"Four, like the rest of the people on Mobius." The hedgehog said.

"How many do I have?" Jonny said, holding his hand up for all to see.

Every Mobian stared, counting the man's digits over and over. Each time the total was 5.

"I'm a human, not an Overlander. From what I've seen, Overlanders do much more evil than good. Yet they don't seem to want to reach above that. Of course, I reached this conclusion without further study. I have dedicated my life to find a way to survive and try to clean some of the tarnish from my family name."

"So?" Sally said, not impressed at all by his little speech. "I bet you could've made an extra mechanical finger if you wanted to."

"Maybe, but that would be a waste of resources on my part." Jonny said. "Why would I go through the trouble of doing that? I have no reason for subterfuge here. I swear I'm being sincere."

"Okay, if so, how'd you get here from your world?" Sally asked, skeptical as usual.

"My grandfather once had in his possession a device called the Time skipper. With it, we went back and forth in time, making trouble, but was defeated and put in jail by Mega man." Jonny explained, "After my grandfather supposedly died in his last battle with Mega man, I inherited everything. Lock, stock and barrel. Including his schematics he made of the Time skipper. I knew I'd be mistreated in the future of my world due to my relation to a mad man, and I didn't want to screw up the past. So I simply rebuilt it into a device I called the 'World Skipper'. Same basic principle of transportation though. But far too complicated to say how it works without showing you the schematics."

"Ouch... Sorry man. Even if you didn't like the guy, He was the only family you had." Sonic said, "I didn't know."

"All the authorities found of grandpa Albert was his tattered lab coat, even though the blast was big enough to create a crater almost a fourth mile deep and disintegrate everything in a half mile radius." Jonny sighed. "I loved and hated the man. I loved him because he was family, I hated what he did. He hurt so many people..." He stopped there, not wanting to recall everything that his bloodline had done.

"Where is this device? I'd love to see it." Rotor said, eager to change the subject.

"I... uh... cough cough Dropped it when I activated it... It's back on Earth." Jonny said sheepishly, looking away.

"You're kidding right?" Amy said, sweatdropping.

Jonny scratched his head and gulped, "No. That's what happened. I was spooked by the sheer force the 'Skipper created and I dropped it. Like it or not... I'm stuck here now."

"Can't you make another one?" Sally asked.

"Hell no!" Jonny exclaimed, "That thing more complicated than any machine I've ever seen, and it's only the size of a TV remote!" He exclaimed. "I'd need the schematics to build one, and they're back on Earth too."

"Still, your story would explain a lot." Rotor said, "This technology is unlike anything I've seen. Even Robotnik doesn't have stuff like this."

"Thank you." Jonny said with a slight nod. "Now let's get back to the tour."

Meanwhile, outside, the crowd was all sitting down on the grass, talking about this and that. The shock and sadness of losing their homes had dulled, but it was still there. Their worry now was for the Princess, Sonic, and the others that had gone with, what they thought was an Overlander, into a Tower full of robots. The older Mobians grumbled, recalling memories of the war between them and the Overlanders. Some however talked of the android that they knew as Jonny.

"I can't believe that nice Fox was a robot." "He seemed so... alive..." The crowd said, still a little surprised at what they had seen only a very short time ago...

Both of Search man's heads looked out, watching everything that transpired.

"I wonder what they're talking about Serge." The right head said inquisitively.

"Never mind that Private. We have a job to do." The left barked, "The boss wants us to keep an eye out, so that's what we're going to do."

Ali-Su sat on the grass and leaned against the tower's walls. Trying to figure out to get that guy in the lab coat back. But nothing seemed to come to her that would guarantee her safety. 'This guy just has too many robots to get at directly...' She thought, 'I guess I'll just have to put my plans on hold.'

Ali-su Watched as a tiny robot came around the corner. It was only a foot tall or so, it was basically a grey beach ball like head on two yellow boot like feet wearing a yellow hard hat. It had big eyes and a cute little mouth.

"How cute." Ali-su said, the robot looked at her and gave a spooked "ep!" and disappeared into its helmet like a turtle into it's shell.

Ali-su chuckled and tried to flip it over, but the robot had griped the ground and wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry little guy, I didn't mean to scare you." She said, trying to sound as harmless as possible.

The robot peeked out of from under it's helmet at the echidna like a 2 year old peeks out of the covers of his bed.

She giggled a little, 'It's so cute. Like a little kid.' Ali-su thought.

"Doc, what are you doing out here?" Search man's left kind head asked politely.

The tiny robot jumped up, trying to look alert. It made a few mechanical chirps and whistles, Ali noticed Search man's heads both listened intently.

"Okay. If that's the case. Carry on. Just don't go far." The Left head said.

"What did he say?" Ali asked the twin headed sentry robot.

"Doc just wanted to take a walk," The right head told her, the left keep and eye on the crowd. "He said was tired of waiting around to see if anyone was going to use the rooms he helped build."

Ali-Su turned to Doc, "Would you like to sit with me a while Doc?"

The robot smiled and did a back flip. Ali-su giggled, she was starting to like this place.

Jonny went on to show them other Rooms. But while walking down the hallway Sonic quite literally ran into himself.

"What the heck?" Sonic said rubbing his head, he looked up to see an exact copy of himself. He then looked at Jonny. "You didn't?" He accused.

Jonny shook his head. "I have to wear the Mental Interface system to control a puppet android."

Sonic raised his hand. The double did the same. He took a step back, the copy did the same. Sonic poked the copy, the copy did the same.

"Dude this isn't funny anymore." Sonic told the human.

"Dude this isn't funny anymore." The copy mocked perfectly.

"You're right. Cut it out Gemini man! It's impolite to treat guests this way." The man called out.

The copy of Sonic instantly faded away. A light blue robot with crystalline spikes on his helmet stepped out of one of the doors, chuckling to himself. "I was just goofin'. Sorry."

"How'd he do that?" Bunnie asked.

"He has a solid hologram projector built into his hardware. He can create almost anything that's as big as he is." Jonny said.

A copy of Gemini man stepped out from behind him. Gemini man looked his copy, the copy did the same.

"Ah, Beauty is a thing of wonder." Both said at once.

Sonic was considering socking the narcissistic robot until a whirring noise interrupted his thoughts.

"Warning! Enemy aircraft approaching!" a feminine monotone voice stated.

Jonny Raced over to a nearby terminal and pressed a few buttons. "Let's see what my Botontons spotted..." He mused, but his expression became hard as stone at the sight of a dozen Bot planes with Robotnik at the lead in his now repaired Egg pod.

To be continued...


	15. Attack: repulsed

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 15

The crowd gasped in horror as they saw Robotnik and a squad of his bot planes coming over the forest. To be caught now and turned into mindless robots after losing their home in such a violent manner was enough to send some into a state of panic. But most managed to keep a clear heads.

Ali-Su looked at Search man, the 2 headed robot was at a terminal pressing buttons with his left hand. A small monitor blinked on, showing the face of the man with sunglasses. Ali-Su glared at the picture, feeling the anger of being tricked come back to her.

"Sir! The enemy has been sighted!" The left head reported.

"Yes I know Search man. The Botontons already showed me via remote video link." The man said, "How are things with the crowd?"

"Not well Sir. They looks like their about to scatter any second now that they've seen that round sack of blubber and his flying junk piles."

"Hmmmm...." the man chimed rubbing his chin. "Get them inside. I'll alert the other Robot masters to join you outside. Wily out." The screen went black

"At once Sir." Both heads saluted. Then turned to the crowd.

"Everyone! Inside the tower!" Search man's right head cried.

"We will destroy the intruders!" Search man's left head said brandishing the cannon on his arm.

The crowd needed no further goading, they all ran into the tower better to be in this unknown place than be captured by Robotnik. They all ran past the sentry and into the hallways. Ali-Su had scooped up Doc and ran inside with the rest of the crowd, she held onto the tiny robot like a small child. Doc however was watching his larger kin walk by, most of them smiled and waved at the little guy.

The man's voice boomed over the PA system. "Attention all Robot masters! Proceed at once to the exits and prepare to engage the enemy!" The crowd felt chills as Robots of every type burst out of the doors, down hallways and stairwells, and stepped out elevators. Some acknowledged them with a grin or a nod, but a few glared at them.

Jonny was almost a foot away from the terminal when Quick man's face appeared on the terminal screen.

"Boss! Why not use just the towers defense systems?" Quick man said, appearing over the monitor.

"They aren't operational yet." Jonny said, crossing his arms.

"I though you said Operation Sanctum was complete!" Quick man said frowning.

"Operation Sanctum only refers to the tower itself, not the defense grids." Jonny said, "Now get out there and help the others!"

Quick man sighed in protest and shook his head before turning the monitor off and heading out to aid his brethren.

Without another word Jonny then walked coldly to the elevator. He hit the up button and in a fraction of a second the doors opened.

"Where are you going?" Sally asked as he got on.

"If you want to know, get on." He said placing his arms behind him.

The Freedom fighters looked at each other, then hurriedly got on.

The doors closed, they watched the numbers move up to the roof. As the doors opened they were nearly blinded as the sun's rays slipped through the metal doors. As their eyes adjusted, they saw the roof was smoothed white marble. Suspended on five 10 foot high white pillars was the grey shingled conical peak of the tower. These pillars for some reason were not set in a symmetrical pattern, for there was a large gap in the way they were set. The view, however, was spectacular, they could see all the way to Robotroplis and see all of the green wood that had been their home. They then looked out to see that Robotnik and his small fleet of bot planes.

"So why'd yah bring us up here?" Bunnie asked, "Ah mean, It's nice and all, but..."

Jonny had paid little attention to Bunnie's question, he had moved over to a hidden panel in the nearest pillar and opened it to reveal a security panel and pressed in a code. There was a loud creaking noise like the kind chains of a drawbridge make when lowered, the whole center section of the tower above them began to lower. Sitting on the platform held a large craft, fashioned to look like a skull, of course.

"Meet the Skulker." Jonny said as the platform met the floor, "This nasty little vehicle served my grandfather less as a weapon and more as a means of escape more than anything, but I made my own modifications to this little monster."

The Mobians were a bit shocked to see such a craft. It truly looked like a cross between a skull and a hovercraft, with huge silver 'W's emblazoned on each side.

"What's your plan sugah?" Bunnie sounded a little concerned, "Ah hope yer not plannin' to face Robotnik head on"

"Heaven's no. I plan to get in his face a bit, but you'll see what's going to happen." He looked at The Freedom Fighters, "I would like someone to co-pilot this for me, any takers?"

Rotor, Bunnie and Tails volunteered, but after a short discussion, they decided that a group of them would go, and another would return to the care for the frightened populace. Sonic, Sally, and Rotor boarded the Skulker with Jonny, while Amy, Bunnie, Antione and Tails would return to the first floor via the elevator.

Once seated inside the Skulker, Sonic, Sally and Rotor found themselves surrounded by buttons and levers.

"Here's the plan, I'll take the ship up to Robotnik. Don't worry, the windows are one way mirrors, he won't see you, he'll think the ship is automated." He said. "Sonic, you see that red button to your left?"

"Yeah." He reached for it.

"NO! Stop!" Jonny cried. Thankfully, Sally stopped him before he pressed it, Jonny sighed in relief.

"Sally, would you mind switching places with Sonic?" The human asked/pleaded.

"Gladly." The squirrel said, giving Sonic a glare. Sonic only smiled weakly as he changed seats with Sally.

"Okay, when I tell you to, hit that button." Jonny instructed. "That'll activate the plasma cannon in the jaws of this thing. But don't hit it until I tell you, or I'll be fried."

"You trust me enough to put your life in my hands?" Sally asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Something in my guts tells me yes." He said. "I trust you Princess."

Sally and her friends looked at each other, either this guy was a bit on the loopy side, or he really trusted them. They shrugged and returned their eyes to the windshields that were in fact the eye sockets of the skull.

"Contact." Jonny said, taking the steering wheel and flipped a few switches.

The ship's engines powered up and rose off the ground slightly. Jonny piloted the Skulker forward, not wanting to damage his tower so soon after raising it.

"Okay, here we go!"

Dr.Robotnik saw the tower and frowned. "It's even uglier in person." He muttered.

A voice came on his repaired egg pod's speakers. "Attention! You are entering the territory of Skull Tower, please halt your position. Mr. Wily will be with you shortly." It was the monotone voice of Jonny's computer.

The bloated man snickered, "Why not? I'd like to meet the one who could build a tower like this in so short a time." He signaled his robotic planes to hover.

It was not long before Robotnik noticed a skull shaped aircraft approaching his own, which came to a halt hovering in front of the tyrant.

'What interesting technology.' Robotnik thought. 'I must have it.'

The skull shaped craft slowly opened its jaw. The evil doctor saw a young man wearing a lab coat and sunglasses, the kind that the blind wore. The man smirked as the high winds blowing his lab coat about like a cape. He was holding onto an unseen bar that was attached to the roof of the mouth for safety.

"Who are you?" Robotnik said, interested that an Overlander this young would be a scientist, or that's what he guessed from the young man's lab coat.

"My name is Jonathan Wily. I'm the proprietor of this tower." Jonny said, pointing to Skull tower.

"Your mechanical skills are obviously great. Why not work for me? I could use a new assistant." Of course, Robotnik didn't mean this, he just wanted to lure Jonny back to Robotropilis to roboticize him.

"No thanks. I don't like ties to people of... Your stature." Jonny chuckled, "I have lots of work to do, so why don't you go back to that dank hole you crawled out of and build yourself a weight loss machine."

Robotnik's face was as red as his suit. "All ships! Lock on and fire! Blow him out of the sky!" He screamed.

No sooner had Robotnik started to yell his orders, Jonny had quickly slipped back up into the Skulker and closed the unseen hatch. "Now Sal!"

A large cannon poked its way out the mouth of the Skulker and released a large burst of plasma, taking out a large number of Robotnik's ships. It had however, only singed the paint on Robotnik's egg pod.

Lasers began to shoot by the Skulker, some grazing the hull.

"The cannon's out of power! Prepare for evasive maneuvers!" The human cried as he grabbed d the wheel.

The Mobians were tossed out of their seats by the sharp movements the ship made to avoid the oncoming laser fire.

"Where are the seat belts?" Rotor asked, getting up.

"I knew I forgot something!" Jonny gave them a sheepish smile, which was met with glares. Then picked up the intercom. His voice boomed over the PA system of the tower. "Attention all Robot masters! Destroy all of Robotnik's aircraft!

Every robot master began to assault the armada with what ever they had, balls of fire cooked the wiring of the ships, bolts of electricity shorted out the programming of the planes, sending them crashing to the ground, Ice clogged the engine's intake valves and they plummeted, huge gusts of wind blew planes into other planes, the stronger robots, that had no weapons that could reach, simply heaved boulders or whatever they could lift at the planes.

Inside, Amy and the others had located the crowd of Mobians, most were admiring the tower, they felt more secure inside the tower than outside. That was, until they heard all the ruckus outside.

Tails turned to the terminal and tried to work it, but was having problems.

Doc, still held by Ali-Su, wiggled out of her arms and hurried out over to the terminal Tails was at. Ali-su had chased after him, not looking where she was going and ran into Bunnie.

"Ow..." She said, "Oh! Sorry Bunnie."

"Oh, hi Ali-girl!" the Rabbot said, She then noticed the hard hatted robot, "How cute, you know this lil guy Ali?"

"Yeah his name is Doc." The echidna said, watching the tiny robot look at Tails and then at the terminal.

A wire came out of Doc's open 'mouth' and stuck it into a hole in the terminal. The terminal's monitor showed the fight outside, everyone saw how the robots were actually attacking Robotnik's now extremely small amount of airborne planes.

"Look at that! Jonny's robots are destroying all the bot planes!" Tails exclaimed. The crowd gathered around the monitor, seeing for themselves the havoc that was befalling Robotniks forces with grins and cheers.

Ali-Su had heard the name Jonny, and had looked up. But she only grew more enraged, 'Jonny must've had a lot more designs than Red. This Overlander is a thief AND a charlatan!' she thought.

"This isn't the end! You've made a dangerous enemy today boy! I'll be back!" Robotnik cursed as he few off, his bravado was gone with out his army to back him up.

"Hey Sonic, was I just now being threatened by a talking blimp?" Jonny joked.

They all laughed. Jonny set the Skulker down on the ground, admits his celebrating 'bots.

"You can address your people through the intercom. The green switch by your right Sonic." He explained, stepping out to congratulate his 'men'. "Great work guys! That was some high class destruction!"

His robots cheered and raised their fists. "As a reward, all the plasma you can drink at the cafeteria!" His robots let out a 'YEAH!' as they raced to the tower, all wanting to super charge their power cells.

Sally smiled, this guy was kind to his creations, something Robotnik certainly wasn't. "Sonic?"

"On it Sal." Sonic hit the switch and turned on the intercom. Her voice came over came over the PA system and her face appeared on every monitor.

"My former citizens of Knothole," Sally addressed her people in a serious tone. "This young man has offered us a home in his tower. He assures us that his robots are here only as residents, not as enforcers of law of any kind and that they will not harm you as long as you treat them with the same respect you give each other. Freedom Fighters, welcome to Skull Tower."

To be continued....


	16. Friends are nice

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 16

Robotnik landed in his city of steel, his Swatbot greeted him with salutes, but he gave them as much thought as you might give your furniture. He stomped into his control room and plopped down into his chair, why it never broke when he did this was anyone's guess.

"What's wrong Sir? Did the battle go well?" Snivley mocked.

"Shut up Snivley." Robotnik spat. He normally would've hit Snivley for a remark like that, but his thoughts were on Jonny's robots. "Those robots were fantastic... So much destructive power in just one robot... I must have them."

Meanwhile in Skull tower, Sally, Sonic and Rotor had rejoined the crowd and began to explain what they had seen to Bunnie and the others. Jonny had taken the Skulker to its docking bay on, or rather IN the roof of Skull tower.

"Princess?" The human's face appeared on the monitor screen. "You there?"

Sally walked over to the terminal in the wall. "I'm right here. What do you want?"

"Might I suggest that you all settle in before we continue with our tour?"

"I guess that may be the best thing to do." Sally said to the picture of Jonny on the screen.

"Then I bid you all find your rooms, and settle in. You have the entire day to look around and get your bearings." He looked off screen, "Oh, I see Wave man and Bubble man have come back from the river with nets full of fish. Supper should be ready in an hour. Remember, its first comer first serve." Jonny said with a cheerful laugh.

"And what will you be doing?" Sally asked, frowning.

Jonny pushed his shades back and frowned, "Making repairs, a few of my robots were damaged in that little skirmish outside." He said.

'I guess she still doesn't trust me completely. I don't blame her for being cautious, I mean she is responsible for all of their lives.' He thought.

"Okay, one last thing. I left your rooms pretty much blank, so you can do what ever you want with them. Go nuts." Sally didn't have time to respond before Jonny turned off the monitor.

Sally fumed. 'The man's as annoying as Sonic.'

The Mobians took the hour they had to select their rooms. Jonny had been true to his word, the rooms were all a sterile white. In each room was a bed, a few shelves, and private bathroom. There wasn't much else to look at, so they spent the rest of their time wandering around the tower. At few stopped and started to play games in the arcade, Sonic included. Others discovered the auditorium and all the musical instruments it had. Luckily for everyone the walls of the auditorium were made to be sound proof.

When the hour was up, they heard announcement by one of the Robot master inviting them to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was huge, long rectangular tables lined the room, with more chairs than were really needed, Jonny had just wanted to be through. Wind man, an orange robot with huge fans for shoulders was handing out the food. Sonic and the gang each took a plate and looked at the food he had given them. The food had defiantly been prepared by skilled hands. The Mobians stuffed themselves, having not eaten since breakfast. The room was filled with chatter as the Mobians talked. The room went dead silent as Jonny entered the room though. He could feel their eyes boring into his back as he took his plate and sat in the corner alone and ate his dinner in silence. The talking resumed a while later. Sonic looked over at him, Jonny was eating fast, real fast. He seemed nervous, but who wouldn't with so many eyes watching you. Sonic wrote it off as the jitters. The silence and stares returned when Jonny got up to hand his plate to Wind man.

'I hate crowds.' Jonny thought. In truth, he was actually deathly afraid of crowds, he couldn't remember why, but somehow managed to maintain some composure. "Wind Man, you defiantly have talent as a cook, great job." The human told his creation, giving him a thumbs up.

Wind man beamed with pride, "Plant man helped, he was the one who got me the spices I needed."

Jonny nodded. "Keep up the good work." Jonny turned and left the cafeteria in a big hurry, his nerves almost gone. He could feel the Mobian's stares boring into his back.

Sonic and the others noticed how nervous he had acted, you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to see it.

"Sonic, I think we should talk to him." Rotor told his friend. "He isn't going to be accepted if he acts like a recluse."

"We'll talk in the morning." Sonic said, "I mean his did say he had some stuff to do, and he did want us to look around. Everything'll be fine. Trust me."

Sally winced, whenever Sonic said 'Trust me' usually meant bad news.

After had given their plates to Wind man, the Mobians split up and resumed looking the place over. The only thing that was different was the large blue robot guarding one of the elevators.

He was an exceptionally large robot, a deep cobalt blue with gray highlights. He had a cylinder like head with hard yet piercing eyes. His arms were crossed as he watched everyone that got near him and the elevator he stood in front of.

"Who are you?" Ali-Su asked him.

"I'm... Hard man..." The robot spoke very slowly, his voice deep and metallic.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to look innocent.

"I'm... Not supposed to say..." Hard man said, looking up and down the hallway.

"Come on..." The echidna goaded, "You can tell me."

The huge robot sighed, he couldn't help it but he did have a soft spot for nice girls. "I'm... guarding the lab entrance." He whispered to her. "Don't tell anyone..."

"I won't. I promise." Ali-Su said, walking off. A smirk on her face, 'I'm going to get that Overlander for this, stealing all of Jonny's plans and calling him one of your robots. He was too real to be one of his machines!" Ali-Su fumed, and went to look around the Tower for Doc. She couldn't help but likethe cute little robot.

The next day, Sally and the gang met Jonny at the elevator to his lab in the basement.

They all entered the cramped elevator and rode one floor down. The doors opened to show nothing but a dark room, so dark in fact that nothing could be seen. Jonny reached around the corner and flicked a switch. The lights came on in rows, revealing many machines of varying sizes and shapes. Many unfinished. In appearance, it was the same as the hallways in the first floor, black floors and white walls.

"Welcome to my lab, make yourselves at home." Jonny said, "You can look around, as long as none of my experiments are broken, I'm happy."

Rotor was blown away, Jonny was going to let him work with all this equipment? He felt like a child in a candy store. He stopped at the large computer in the center of the enormous room.

Sally looked at the computer, then at Jonny. "How did you build all this, I mean, you couldn't of memorized all this."

"Very insightful Princess." Jonny walked over to a desk that was sitting in a random spot in the lab and opened a drawer, inside was a multitude of rolled up papers. Jonny pulled one out and laid it out on the desk, showing it to the Freedom fighters.

Everyone crowded around the desk, looking at what Jonny had unrolled, "These are Quick mans blueprints." Jonny explained. The plans were extremely detailed, showing every part and where it went.

They were then, abruptly interrupted by a screeching sound, as a Botonton flew out of nowhere and began to screech and fly around them excitedly.

"Ah... Botonton number 12, was your mission a success?" Jonny asked with a smirk.

The robot bat screeched softly and bobbed in midair.

"Excellent..." The human said, drumming his fingers. "Now interface with the computer and download what you scanned."

"Mission? I wasn't told anything Jonny." Sally narrowed her eyes at the larger human.

"Sorry if I over stepped my bounds Sal." Jonny raised his hands in defense, "I needed to do this."

The Botonton however had meanwhile download everything it had seen into Jonny's computers via a cable in it's round mouth. A detailed blueprint of a large machine appeared on the computers screen.

"That blueprint looks familiar..." Sally said, cocking her head.

"It might, it's the plans for the Roboticizer." Jonny smirked, he then motioned for the robotic bat to leave, which it did. Disappearing into a small hole in the wall.

"WHAT?" The FFs all cried.

Jonny sighed, not surprised at all by their response. "Let me explain. Ever since I built my first robot I wished it was an actual living thing. I then took it upon myself to create a machine that could turn metal and circuits into flesh and blood." He turned to face them. "I believe that the Robotizier is the key to creating this machine. Believe me when I tell you I have no interest in conquest, and I find the thought of robbing someone of their free will appalling. Free will and thought is what I gave my robots, they only work for me out of obligation, that I built them and the only one on this planet that can create the thing that powers them. After Robotnik is defeated, I want Plasma to become a standard power source so my robots can not force themselves to return to this tower whenever they must refuel."

"Why care so much for your robots?" Sally asked, "Don't you see them as tools to make your life easier?"

Jonny took off his shades, for the first time what his eyes where like. They where a pretty grayish blue with small flecks of brown and green. Jonny's eyes had a soft and kind appearance, but behind them it was clear to see the sheer amount of sadness that he had suffered in his life.

"They do have practical purposes, most of them anyway." He looked at them, "But they're also my friends, and I never mistreat my friends. It's... part of a set of rules I follow."

He turned to the computer, "I've never had many friends guys, being related to Dr. Wily was like being related to Robotnik." He sighed, "Imagine it, having to go by aliases all your life, running for your life when people found out who you really were. It hurts when the friends you make suddenly turn on you for the sins your grandfather makes." He sank to his knees, recalling many memories of said events. The Freedom fighters saw his eyes where starting to water. "All I ever wanted was people to like me for who I am." Jonny looked at the ground, he was tired of running he wanted to stop feeling this powerful sense of loneliness that had plagued him ever since he was old enough to remember.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Tails smiling at him.

"I'm your friend Jonny." The young fox said. "I don't know who your grandfather was of what he did, so there's no need to dislike you."

"Yeah, you haven't hurt anyone." Rotor said, trying to sound sympathetic. "You did trick us with that android fox, but you did save lives by ordering your 'bots to help us when Robotnik attacked Knothole."

Jonny smiled at the fox and dried his eyes with his sleeve. "Thanks guys, You have no idea how much that small amount of encouragement means to me." He took his shades and placed them back on.

"Tails, I just want to say that I'm sorry to you."

"What for? You already apologized for tricking us." Tails said, confused.

"Remember that time you went out for a walk and you ran screaming back to the village?"

"Yeah! I won't forget that for a long time!"

"That was me. I'm sorry little guy." Jonny said looking at the fox, "And since you were the first Mobian I saw, I modeled the grey fox android after you Tails."

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, sort of an 'I'm sorry' part of its design."

"That's kinda sweet sugah." Bunnie told him.

"There's one thing I'm sure of." Sonic smirked and pointed at Jonny's shades. "Dude, you must be from another world, I've never seen eyes like that."

"Hey, what's that over there?" Rotor just noticed a large heavy iron door in the back of the room. A large purple robotic wolf stood guarding the door.

"That's Treble. Bass had him as a partner back on Earth." Jonny said, "But since I didn't build him, I chose for Treble to guard the door to the goes to the Sub-basement. Where I store all my failed experiments and robots that are just either too dangerous or unstable to let walk around unattended."

"Iz he nice?" Antoine asked.

"As long as you don't try to go down there, he's... um... very committed..." Jonny trailed off.

Treble watched them, he gave a growl like a car engine and laid down watching every one of them intently.

Antoine gulped and backed away from the wolf, even though he was all the way across the room.

Jonny and Sonic both snickered.

"You know what guys?" They looked at Jonny. He smiled. "It's nice to have friends."

To be continued...

A/N: Hazel eyes are brown with small flecks of green and grey. I did give Jonny my eyes, which really are like that.


	17. Arena fight! Guts man vs Stone man

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 17

The Freedom fighters where starting to get used to the idea of living with all these robots, they were kind, helpful, (Most of them anyway) and so much more alive than Robotnik's droids.

The other Freedom fighters had however not gotten used to Jonny. Even though he was the one who was letting them live in his Tower. This was mostly because of the sheer resemblance Jonny had to an Overlander. Most of the former residents of Knothole still held on to painful memories of the Great war, and Jonny looked too much like an Overlander.

The day after he had shown the FFs his lab, Sally had asked to use the sixth floor as a medical treatment center and seventh as the new school. Jonny had no objections and let her begin the preparations for the rooms.

Ali-su was walking around in the first floor hallway, trying to decide on what to do first. She kinda wanted to check out the dojo, as it was taught by the robotic ninja, Shadow man, the samurai Yamato man who juggled his guard duty with teaching bushido, and Sword man who taught fencing.

"Hi Ali." Came a cheerful voice from behind her. Ali-su turned to see the human that had 'built' her friend.

"What do you want?" She sneered.

Jonny winced, "I just wanted to know if we could be friends." he said, holding up his hands. "I came to apologize for-"

"No! You stole Jonny's designs and then claimed to have built him!" Ali pointed a finger accursedly at the human, her eyes burned with a fervor he had never seen. "You are a thief and a liar, and I'd never associate with someone like you!"

"Say wha!?" Jonny's mouth hung open. "Ali, I did build him."

Ali-su wasted no further words on him. She stomped off down the hallway, her dreadlocks swaying as she went, and disappeared around the corner.

"Man, she really let you have it." Tails said, coming out from one of the nearby rooms. He never did get that talk on eavesdropping.

"I just wanted to apologize Tails." Jonny told his young friend, he hung his head. "I never knew she could make her eyes burst into flames." He joked.

"She still doesn't know does she?"

Jonny shook his head. "She thinks I stole the plans for my Robot masters from the very android I built."

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"I don't think she'd believe me." The 5 foot 10 human hung his head.

Tails decided to change the subject. "So, who is the work on that Roboticizer going?"

"Slow." Jonny said flatly. "This machine is a lot more complicated than it appears. Much more research is required to decipher the computer code to make it do what I want. Plus I still need to build the dang thing."

A ringing sound interrupted their conversation. Jonny pulled a black cell phone of his lab coat.

"Talk to me." He said upon turning it on.

"Hey Bossss." Came a voice on Jonny's communicator. Jonny knew instantly who it was.

"Snake man, what's up?" Jonny asked.

"Ssssstone man and Gutsssss man are having a friendly brawl in the Arena. You want to come ssssee?" Snake man said. His speech impediment aggravated some people, but Jonny thought it suited him well.

"Yeah," Jonny smirked, "Watching those two duke it out might brighten my day. You wanna come Tails?"

"Sure." Both the fox and human walked off towards the battle arena.

"He's building a Roboticizer!?" An echidna cried under her breath in terror, Ali-Su had just gone out of sight to spy on the Overlander she so disliked. An evil smirk came to her face. "Now I'll get that Overlander back for stealing Jonny's work."

Tails and Jonny found Snake man in the arena, sitting on one of the many chairs waiting for the show to start.

Tails sat near the arena, looking at the monitor, seeing both robots were in the arena, ready to fight. He looked up at the chairs up on the platforms, he saw no one in the chairs.

"Hey, I thought you had to use the M.I.S. to get in there!" The young fox exclaimed.

"Nah, the walls of the arena rotate to open and close." The human said.

Jonny hit a button on the monitor, his voice boomed inside the arena. "You know the rules, there are no rules unless you agree on them. If you agree on these rules you must abide by them."

"We're gonna use the battle systems damage meters." Guts man said. "I don't want to mess up my best bud up too bad."

"Who's going to mess who up Gutsy?" Stone man said, making the sound of moving bricks as he stretched.

"Begin the battle begin! May the best 'man win." Jonny smirked, colored bars appeared on sides of the monitors. Guts man's red, Stone man's orange. He sat next to Tails.

Stone man made the first move. He actually launched the whole center of his mid section at Guts Man, shattering upon collision and sending Guts man flying back into the wall. Stirring up a cloud of dust that completely concealed the construction robot.

The pieces of Stone man's torso rolled back to him and reformed themselves into his body, filling the gaping hole.

"Had enough already Gutsy?" Stone man called into the cloud.

"The party's just startin' rock head." Guts man said, as he burst out of the dust charging at Stone man like a bull.

Stone man jumped back, being made of heavy stone bricks, the distance wasn't ever far. He launched his torso again. But this time it didn't connect, Guts man grabbed the huge piece of stone with his huge hands and tossed it back at his best friend. The impact didn't hurt Stone man too much, but it did knock him over. The next thing he knew, Guts man was sitting on the hole in his chest, pounding the tar out his face.

Jonny looked at the damage meters, Guts man's was only 3/4 full from the hit he took at the start. While Stone man's was quickly passing that same mark from the punishment of Guts man's fists.

Stone man somehow managed to get his wits about him and split into sections and get out form under Guts man's devastating punches. He quickly reformed on the other side of the arena.

Guts man quickly got up and charged again. Stone man, in an unexpected move, charged Guts man. They looked like two runaway trains about to collide. However just before colliding, Stone man shattered into tiny pebbles. To Guts man, this was like the time Crystal man had made marbles to get back at Gemini man for switching his polish with soot. Guts man slipped on the pebbles and crashed, face first to the floor.

The pebbles quickly rolled together and reformed into Stone man, who leapt up into the air and elbow dropped ol' Gutsy right on the head. Fortunately for Guts man, his head is the most protected and heavily armored part of him. His damage meter barely went down at all, despite the small crater that had formed underneath his face.

"Man look at them go, both still at just under 3/4th damage!" Tails said, watching the monitor intently.

Jonny grinned, crossing his arms. "Can I build a 'bot or what?"

Stone Man crawled off the red and yellow robot and stood up. Foolishly, he had turned his back on Guts man. Guts man responded with a sudden mule kick, that made Stone man stagger and take a knee. Guts man then took the opportunity to lift Stone man up and give the rocky robot a piledriver. Using their Collective weight to fuel the wrestling techniques decent into the hard floor. Guts man then stood and released Stone man, who lay there motionless.

Stone man was getting tired of this, he shot his torso into Guts man's face as who foolishly bent over his friend.

"You'll pay fer that one Rock head." Guts man threatened.

Stone man chuckled, "Riiiiight..." he mocked.

Guts man noticed Stone man's rock like torso was still slinking its way back to its master, and grasped it. Stone man tried to will it to crumble to pebbles but he was too slow. Guts man had hurled it like a baseball, it hit its mark at the hole in Stone man's chest, connected to the rest of Stone man's body, doing no damage.

"Thanks Guts." Stone man laughed.

Jonny and Tails had just now noticed that cheering was coming from all around him. The Freedom fighters had noticed the ruckus that was coming from all the monitors that surrounded the arena. Some cheered for Guts man, some for Stone man. Jonny looked at the meters, both registering about 1/2.

Stone man charged Guts man again. 'Not this time rock head." Guts man thought.

He stood his ground, letting Stone man charge. But as Stone man got close enough, he lunged forward, clothes lining the orange stone robot. Stone man's momentum forced him into the air and came down hard on the ground.

Stone man groaned and tired to get up but was grounded by a kick to the head. Guts man lifted the heavy stone robot with one hand, Stone man was nothing compared to what he was capable of lifting. He lightly tossed Stone man into the air, a small feat for Guts man, and delivered a powerful uppercut to stone man's face.

An alarm went off inside the arena, indicating Guts man was the victor. The walls of the arena slowly rotate, then stopped, revealing openings on each side.

"Congratulations Guts man, you both fought well." Jonny's voice echoed inside the arena. "Now, I want the both of you to get to my lab for repairs."

Guts man helped Stone man up. "Yes Sir." Both wearily both responded.

Guts man helped Stone man's battered form to the door, and both began to chat to each other as they rounded the corner towards the elevator to their creator's lab.

Jonny grinned. "I'm proud of them. Both fought with honor and they are able to keep their friendship because of that."

"Jonny, I'm starting to like to here." Tails looked up at his new friend. "I'll talk to others, maybe they can talk some sense into Ali-su."

"Thanks Tails." Jonny gave him a thumbs up. "I have to go fix Stone man and Guts man, later."

Jonny walked to the elevator to his lab, his heart still ached a little. Ali didn't believe him, and may never trust him. That hurt him more than anything, he had grown to like her in the village. He sighed, shrugged, and pressed the button for the lab.

To be continued....


	18. Sonic and Amy's search and fun in the ar...

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 18

"Are you serious Tails? Ali-Su really thinks that the android Jonny used to learn about us was the real Jonny?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, and she thinks that the android was a Robian and that the real Jonny stole all the ideas for the Robot masters."

"That's harsh. Why on Mobius would she think that's the case?" Amy wondered. She and Sonic were sitting inside the auditorium, Amy in the first row and Sonic was sitting on the stage, his feet dangling over the edge. He was playing with a guitar he had found in the back room.

Magic man, the robot put in charge of this room, watched the Mobians from his seat in the back of the room. As a robotic magician, Magic man was a charming illusionist that loved to visit the children and do a few tricks for them during recess outside. They loved to see him do card tricks and other things, but they loved it when he'd make something disappear and reappear. The only thing he didn't like was when Toad man came in to sing, Toad man was tone deaf so it was no chorus of angels.

"Beats me." Tails sighed, then shrugged. "Could you talk to her Amy? She may believe you more than me."

"Maybe." Amy said, standing up. She stretched and added, "I can't promise anything. But Jonny's a nice guy, he shouldn't have to slink around his own tower to avoid us."

"Thanks Amy." Tails said, turning to his hero. "Sonic are you gonna go too?"

"Yeah, I gotta meet Quick man for another rematch tomorrow." Sonic said, setting the guitar down and hopping off the stage. "And he said he had some friends that wanted to race too."

"Thanks guys, I gotta get to the lab Rotor and Jonny will start to worry."

"He sure has taken quite a shining to that echidna." Sonic said, which was the truth. Jonny was in actuality an alien to their world.

"The guy has a kind personality Sonic." Amy said taking his arm, which made Sonic feel uneasy. "Jonny's the kind of guy who just wants the people around him to be happy."

It didn't take long for Sonic to wiggle his arm from Amy's grasp. The two walked off, looking for the echidna named Ali-su.

Tails walked back to the elevator and pressed the down button. Jonny was his friend and he wanted to help him to feel accepted, but due to the fact that he looked so much like an Overlander did make that hard. Plus the knowledge that he built robots made that even harder. Tails sighed as the doors opened on the elevator opened to reveal the tiny lobby that separated the lab from the elevator. Tails put the keycard that Jonny had given him and put it in the slot.

"Hiya Tails!" Jonny greeted his young friend as the doors opened.

"Hi Jonny, hey Rotor." Tails said, the doors closing behind him.

Jonny was working on the Roboticizer, as he had since he had first shown them the lab. His life's dream was within his reach, he was not going to stop. He was glad for Rotor's assistance, the walrus was more familiar with this technology than he was.

Jonny allowed Tails to do make whatever he wanted in the lab, and Tails was thankful. Tails sat down on a stool, pulled out on of the rolls of paper, and carefully looked over the plans for Jonny's robots. Jonny didn't seem to care.

Tails pulled out another one of the rolled up plans out of the metal deck and looked at it a second. "Hey Jonny! Can you come here?" he called over to the human.

"Just a sec." Jonny stood up from the machine that had caused Mobius so much pain and walked over to the fox. "What is it?" He said cheerfully.

"What is this? It doesn't look like anything I've seen in the tower." Tails pointed to what looked like giant robot eye with diodes sticking out of it in various places.

That's the only real component to one of the guardian robots that protected my grandfather. That one is called 'Green Devil' because it could manipulate a artificial green ooze into a body.

"Did you build it?" Rotor asked.

"It's in the sub basement. I don't plan on using it. The Devil series robots are violent and very dangerous."

"Why build it at all then?" Rotor asked. "Besides, I thought you said you'd never create anything that was violent as that Bass robot you talked about."

Jonny looked at Rotor a second, then gave himself a slap in the face. "I don't know... I guess I wanted something to do."

Rotor and Tails looked at each other, giving each other a sort of 'that was a dumb answer' look.

"Just kidding," Jonny laughed. "The Devils are controllable, unlike Bass. But their appearance is... unsettling to say the least."

Tails and Rotor both nodded.

'This from the guy who decorates his home with skulls.' Tails thought, a tiny snicker escaped his lips.

Sonic and Amy walked down the corridors on the first floor. Amy had known Ali-Su for some tie now, and she knew what Ali liked to do. They had searched the arcade, now they looked into the room labeled 'Crystal man's shop of mystery'. Inside the room were bookshelves filled with hand made mystic items. Dream catchers, tarot card decks, incense burners (and incense), and books on astrology, UFOs, astral projection and lots of other things. But the first thing one noticed when Sonic and Amy noticed was the sheer amount of crystal balls that decorated the room, these crystals were of every size and color and were all for sale. There was dark jungle green robot sitting behind the store's counter, he had a crystal ball on his forehead, in the center of his chest, in his shoulders and in his wrists and knees. His feet and hands were as white Amy's gloves and he, like many of the other Robot masters had a metal plate over his mouth. Business must've been slow because he was playing solitaire with some playing cards.

Crystal man then noticed that he had customers, and quickly put the cards away. "What can I get you two?" He tried not to sound desperate. No one had even offered to trade something for some of his merchandise. "Would you like a palm reading? Want to trade for a nice crystal? Tell your future? Please, Not one person that's come here to Skull tower has been interested in my shop."

Amy shrugged, "I've never seen a robot that was so interested in the paranormal. I wouldn't mind a palm reading." she smiled at the robot, taking off her glove. "Does it cost anything?"

"Nah, first customer gets a free reading." Crystal man took Amy's hand and studied it the best he could. "Um... I seem to have a problem with reading your fur covered palm miss... Would you settle for a tarot reading?"

"Amy, we're supposed to be looking for Ali-Su, not fooling around with a fortune teller." Sonic scolded.

"I know that!" She snipped at Sonic, who backed off. "Let the nice man do his thing."

'Note to self: Do not tick off this organic.' Crystal man thought, pulling out his special tarot cards. He shuffled the deck and placed the cards down as they're supposed to do. Then flipped them over.

Amy gasped as she saw that one card that was shown was the death card.

Crystal man noticed her scared expression. "I see you now little of tarot." He held up the death card. "The death card is neither good nor bad. It represents transition, change."

Amy gave a sigh of relief. "I didn't know."

Crystal man looked over the other cards. Then widened his eyes in shock. Amy noticed his expression, and grew afraid.

"What is it Crystal?" Amy asked, putting her gloves back on.

"Some one you know is going to be hurt." He looked at Amy, regaining his composure, but his eyes still looked surprised. He made a sound like a gulp. "Possibly die."

"Who!? Where!?" Amy cried, she pounded the desk with her fists, the cards on the counter shook and moved a little.

"I don't know, the cards are vague and mysterious." Crystal man told her sternly. "But I can tell you this, something strange is going to happen here. I may be a robot, but even I can sense when something's amiss around here."

"It's all a bunch of hooey, Amy." Sonic said, grabbing Amy by the wrist and pulled her towards the door. "Let's go."

Crystal man called them as the left "Be sure to tell your friends-" the door slammed shut.

Crystal man sighed and pulled out the playing cards again. "Wish I'd get some customers, there's nothing happening here."

Jonny, Tails and rotor had been working in silence for quite a while. Until Tails asked the inevitable question.

"Do you miss your world?" Tails asked, handing Jonny a welding torch. "I mean, you've been here for over a month and you may never get back. If I were in the same situation, I'd be homesick, but you seem cool as a cucumber."

Jonny looked up from his work and sighed. "Tails, there wasn't really anything back home I had that made me happy. I had only a few friends, everyone hated me, and all my family is dead. All I owned was a tiny island in the Pacific Ocean back on Earth that I inherited from grandpa Wily." Jonny forced a smile. "And I mean TINY, Skull castle barely fit on the dinky thing.

"You mean this tower is really supposed to be a castle?" Tails said, his eyes told Jonny he wanted to know more.

"No, Skull castle was remade countless times by my grandfather. Each time Mega man, Dr. Light's warrior robot, defeated the Robot masters and entered one of the fortresses, grandpa either would set the self destruct code on the castle, or something else would happen, destroying the fortress in the process. This Tower is a recreation of his eighth design, Wily Tower.

"Wait, isn't this Tower named 'Skull Tower'?" Rotor looked at Jonny, slightly puzzled.

"Yes... But I opted for this modified design. I wanted Robotnik to see his future everytime he looks out and sees the skulls that are a part of this Towers structure."

"That's kinda sick." Tails said frowning.

"Looking back on it, I think of it more than a bit melodramatic." Jonny smiled sheepishly scratching his head. Rotor and Tails both looked at each other and shrugged.

Jonny snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot."

Jonny walked over and patted Treble on the head. The robotic wolf wagged his tail and gave his master a content look. Jonny pulled out a can of plasma and poured it into a nearby bowl for Treble, who greedily drank it down.

"You're a great guard dog Treble, you make me proud." He told the wolf, who only nodded slightly in response.

Jonny stretched then stretched, "Hey Rotor. You look like you could use a break, wanna go to the arcade?"

"I dunno, we should finish this. I mean, this machine you want to build could also be used to help Bunnie."

"Huh? What do you mean? When we finish building this Roboticizer we could just deroboticize her." He stopped and noted the fore longed look oh his friends faces. "What?"

"I guess you never heard." Rotor said soberly, looking square at the human.

"Heard what?" Jonny asked, returning the look at the walrus.

"Bunnie's mechanical limbs have had so many upgrades that she won't survive deroboticization. She has to keep upgrading or she may die."

"I... Never knew." Jonny said, looking at the ground. "Good thing you told me before I said something that could've gotten my butt whooped." He tried to lighten the mood with a joke, as was his nature.

Tails chuckled. Despite the sobering predicament that Bunnie was in, he laughed at the thought of Jonny being kicked around by Bunnie.

"Come on Rotor, you've been working without a break for the last few hours." Tails said, "You go have some fun, I'll work on the Roboticizer a bit more."

"Okay, just be careful Tails." Rotor said, waving off the offer. "But you are right, I could use a break let's go."

"Treble! Keep an eye on things while I'm out." Jonny called to the wolf, who had finished off the plasma in his bowl and was laying in front of the enormous door that lead to the Sub basement.

Treble watched as his master left, the wolf stretched and relaxed. Nothing ever happened in the lab, but he still was obligated to keep a close eye on the fox.

Ali-Su was in the cafeteria, she was sitting at one of the tables talking with some of her friends. Talking on this and that when Sonic and Amy found her.

"Hi Sonic, Amy, what do you want?" Ali-Su asked them.

"Hi Ali-Su, we came to talk to you." She said the last part sternly. "Alone."

"We'll see you later Ali-Su." the warthog said, getting up and leaving with the rest of the group that Ali-Su was sitting with.

After they left Amy and Sonic sat down at the table.

"So what's so important that we had to chase off my friends?" Ali-Su asked, giving them both a bad look.

"You now that guy who runs this place?" Amy asked.

"Hmph." the echidna turned her nose up, "That Overlander? What about him?"

"He told us that you think that the android that he made was a Robian." Sonic said.

"So... You believe that Overlander over me?" Ali said, she still thought the human had stolen the plans for the robot masters and hated the human for it.

"He's a nice guy Ali, the guy's been through a lot and has even made an enemy of buttnik." Sonic explained, "All he wants to do is apologize to you."

"Then why not come himself?" Ali-Su said, as stern as Amy had been earlier.

"He tried to do that, but you yelled at him and stomped off." Amy scolded, standing up.

Sonic was getting annoyed. "He, at least, wants you to stop treating him like an enemy. Why not give the kid a break?"

Ali-Su was fed up with this argument, she stood up. "I don't see how you are still alive Sonic Hedgehog! You and Amy are so gullible!" Ali-Su stomped off. Leaving Amy and Sonic with stunned looks on their faces.

"Well that went well." Sonic said sarcastically.

Inside the arcade were rows of many rows of games. Some fighting games, puzzle games, shooter games, even pinball games. Clown man was the Robot master that Jonny had put in charge here, Clown man had wanted to be in charge of the auditorium, but Jonny had decided that Magic man was better suited for that job.

Jonny asked for two dozen coins from Clown man, which he was glad to do and split it with the walrus. Rotor watched as his human friend walked up to a rather morbid machine and motioned him to come over. The machine had two shotguns attached to it with cables, at the top read 'CarnEvil'. The human took off his lab coat and laid it on the seat of a nearby racing game. Rotor noticed that without that coat he looked like a punk because of black shirt and the huge shades he wore.

Jonny took one of the shotguns from the holster and put a coin in the machine. "Trust me on this Rotor, this game is fun." He smirked, cocking the gun.

Rotor studied the games rules that were printed on its sides before doing the same. After a few minutes and a few coins, Rotor had gotten the hang of the game. Jonny and he were plowing through this game, only stopping their barrage on the enemy clowns and zombies to switch hands on the trigger and pump. By the time they reached the last boss, a small crowd of Mobians, including Sonic and Amy, had gathered around them watching them shoot the tall figure that shouted 'OBEY ME!' and 'You can't destroy me!' threw lit bombs and shoot at them with an elephant gun.

"Rotor, I got the projectiles, you go for Tokkentakker." Jonny said, shooting the oncoming volleys of fireworks before they impacted, damaging neither of their life bars.

"Right on." Rotor quickly fired and reloaded and fired again. Emptying the last part of the boss's life bar. The tall figure on the screen flew back into the propeller blades of the blimp they fought on.

The crowd crongratulated Rotor and Jonny as the final scores read: Player 1 accuracy: 64.2 percent, Player 2 accuracy: 49.1 percent. Jonny had the higher percentage and gave Rotor a high five.

"Nicely done Rotor." He sighed as the credits rolled, he grabbed his coat and slipped it back on.

"You were right, that was fun. Morbid, mind you, but fun none the less." Rotor said, rubbing his wrists. "Why'd you make the games coin operated? Money doesn't have any worth since Robonik took over."

Jonny shrugged, "It adds to the feel. Besides, the coins are free."

As they walked back from the game, two Mobians grabbed the guns and started to play.

Jonny noticed the hedgehogs that were in the crowd, "Hey Sonic, Amy, how'd it go with Ali-Su?"

Sonic and Amy both frowned and shook their heads.

Jonny tried to sound and look cheerful. "Well. Thanks for trying guys." Jonny walked off, taking the elevator to his personal floor.

After Jonny was out of sight, Amy turned to Sonic and said, "Ali-Su is so stubborn. She's so hung up on that android she can't see anything else."

"What do you mean Amy?" Sonic asked his young admirer, a puzzled look on his face.

"Come on Sonic," Amy put her hands on her hips. "Why else would she be so obsessed about avenging her friend?"

Sonic gave her a surprised look. "That puts things in a new light."

After opening the door with his pass code, Jonny walked through the unfinished frames that were going to be walls. He laid don his bed, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

How wrong he was.

To be continued....


	19. Arena fight! Jonny vs Fire man

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 19

The next day was a dreary one. It had started raining at the crack of dawn and showed no sings of stopping. There wasn't any thunder or lightning, but everyone stayed inside anyway. That is, with the exception of Toad man who loved rain, and Cloud man who was a weather fanatic.

Toad man hopped around in the rain, this was his element, his Rain flush attack was of little use in this war, since it was more effective on biologics than mechanical beings, so Jonny had told him he may not see any action. This suited Toad man just fine.

"First sign of lightning -Ribbit- and I'm outta here." he croaked to himself as he splashed in a puddle, sending water everywhere.

Cloud man floated into the clouds, he considered using his Thunder bolt attack to scare the heck out of Toad man. But he decided against it, Toad man might make it rain acid in his room. He was content to fly around in the rain.

Jonny was on the seventh floor, which was now being used as the new school.

Jonny knocked on the door of one of the class rooms. After about 30 seconds the door opened a crack.

"Can I help you?" Asked an elderly chipmunk, her look became one of surprise as she saw that it was the human.

"Rosie right?" He asked, Rosie nodded slowly. "I'm Jonny Wily, I came to tell you that the kids can use the auditorium for recess since it's raining."

"That's nice of you, say would you mind coming in? I think the children would like to meet the man who built this place and all the robots that have entertained them Doctor Wily."

Jonny punched the wall, Hard. Scaring Rosie quite a bit.

"Never call me 'Doctor Wily'!" he yelled. His anger faded as he saw the frightened look on the elderly chipmunk's face. "Sorry. It's just, my grandfather was called Dr. Wily, and he did horrible things on my world."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Jonny sighed, the angered look on his face softened, "It's not you're fault, there's no way you could've known. I apologize Rosie. I'd be glad to come in."

Rosie smiled. "Young Miles was right, you are a nice boy." Rosie calmly walked back into the class room, the kids were talking loudly amongst themselves.

"Class! We have a visitor. He's the young man who made this place and built all the robots here."

The class went dead silent as Jonny came in. Half the class gave him death glares, the other half looked scared.

'I am getting so tired of this whole 'I'm gonna stare at you cause you look like an Overlander' crap.' He thought, greatly annoyed by the children's stares.

"Hey Jonny!" came a familiar voice, everyone turned to see Tails in the back row.

"Oh hi Tails! Didn't know you were in this class." Jonny felt his spirits rise a little. He faced the class. "I came here to tell you that you guys have use of the auditorium for recess since it's raining."

The hard stares and scared faces softened a little, Jonny's thoughts of convincing these kids that he wasn't a bad guy were interrupted when his watch began to beep loudly.

Jonny quickly rolled back his sleeve and looked at his watch. "Crap! I'm late! Sorry, I've got a match in the battle arena today against Fire man, later kids."

Jonny stopped and snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you Tails." Jonny quickly walked to the back of the class and pulled a pair of Shades, just like his, out of his coat and handed them to Tails. "Made just for you man."

Tails took the shades and put them on. "Thanks Jonny! How do I look?"

"Like you could take on a whole factory full of Swatbots single handed." Jonny gave Tails a thumbs up. "I have to go."

"Why do you always wear those sunglasses?" asked a young Raccoon. She was the same Raccoon that Search man had entertained the day the Freedom fighters had started living at Skull Tower.

Jonny took a knee, smiling pleasantly at the young Raccoon girl. "Well, when I worked for my Grandpa I did a lot of welding, and I wore a welding mask so much I really got used to the tinted glass. That's why I wear these shades."

The Raccoon nodded and smiled. "You're cool."

"Nah, I'm just me." Jonny laughed. He got up and walked towards the door. "I'll see you later guys, Fire man is impatient and I better get going."

"Thanks for your time Jonny." Rosie called to him.

Jonny walked out the door, "Anytime." he said, nonchalantly waving off the chipmunk's thanks.

"You're late." Fire man said in an annoyed tone as Jonny entered the battle arena room.

A small crowd of Mobians had taken seats in the arena room, waiting for the show to start. Some no sure who to root for. A handful of Robot masters were in the stands as well, including Grenade man who the other Robot masters gave plenty of room, not wanting to get a Flash bomb in the face if Grenade man got miffed. Sonic and Sally both were sitting in the seats, but got up and walked over to Jonny as the saw him come in.

"Sorry Fire man, I got held up." Jonny apologized to the red and grey robot.

Fire man huffed, "Well, suit up so we can get started." He tapped his foot impatiently.

Jonny nodded and snapped his fingers, pressing his palm on the scanner, the power armor that Jonny had made was revealed for the first time to all the Mobians. They weren't sure what to make of it, but waited patiently to see what it could do. Jonny took off his coat and hung it on the small hook that was next to the armor. He then took off his torn up shoes and his belt and set them inside under his coat. Jonny then began to pull the black pieces of armor on.

Sonic and sally approached the grandson of Dr. Wily as he finished putting the boots. "Hey guys."

"Hi Jonny, um... Can I ask you a question?" Sonic looked at the human with a casual look. "Been eating at me for a while."

"Shoot." Jonny didn't even bother looking at them, he was too busy putting on the armor.

"Say Jonny, how old are you?" Sonic asked.

Jonny looked at his watch, which had a calendar setting on it. "I'll be 18 in three days." Jonny then put his watch in the pocket of the lab coat.

"Your birthday is in 3 days? Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" Sally asked, "We'd throw you a party if you wanted-"

Jonny interrupted the princess. "I don't want anyone to fuss over me." Jonny said, turning to face them. "Besides, I don't need anything."

Sonic and Sally both gave him a skeptic look.

Sonic pointed at Jonny's ratty tennis shoes and raised an eyebrow. "What about those?"

Jonny looked at his shoes and shrugged, "These have held up for four years, they have some life left in them. If they break I'll just wrap them in duct tape."

"Right." Sonic said, sarcasm dripping off that statement.

"What?" Jonny chuckled, looking over at the squirrel, "They may be ragged but their comfortable." At that statement both Sally and Sonic rolled their eyes.

Jonny took off his shades and placed the black helmet on his head, a black visor came down over his eyes (Jazzerman: Think Proto man). Jonny smirked as he pressed the gem on the chest plate, the gaps between the armor were now suddenly a smooth grey fabric, which went over his clothes.

"Whoa... That's cool, but I doubt that cloth is going to protect you from Fire man, if his name means what I think it means."

"This 'cloth' is actually a super strong alloy that is as strong as a piece of steel one foot thick." Jonny placed his shades in the pocket of his coat, he hoped this fight wouldn't put him in the doctor's ward, Fire man was know to go a little too far in a fight.

"I hope it's fireproof, 'cause yer gonna need it." Sonic said, walking back to his seat in the stands.

"Good luck Jonny." Sally said and walked back with Sonic.

Jonny turned and cracked his knuckles. "I'm all geared up. Let's go." He watched at the arena rotated slowly. The door like openings appeared, and both combatants entered the arena's opposing sides, and patiently waited as the arena rotated again. The openings disappeared with a clang.

"You ready?" Asked Fire man flatly, his torch like head flaring. "You've been flappin you're gums long enough."

"I'm ready." Jonny smirked, his right hand retracted up into the black gauntlet he wore.

Fire man retracted both his hands into his wrists, "I'm not going easy on you."

"Good." Jonny said. "I have beaten all of the other original robot masters, only you remain."

Fire man gulped. He knew that meant Jonny had the only weapon that could be called his weakness. 'I'll have to take him out as fast as possible.'

Jonny had wanted to earn the Robot master's weapons, not simply copy them all at once. That was no fun. He had beaten Guts man, Bomb man, Ice man, Elec man, and Cut man in the month prior to Skull tower's rise from the underground.

However, Jonny had wanted to be fair and never looked at the Robot master's weaknesses. He still would have to determine which weapon was Fire man's weakness, he had a few guesses but no solid clues.

A bell went off, signaling the start of the fight. Damage meters appeared on the screens outside, Fire man's meter was red and Jonny's meter was a metallic black.

Fire man made the first move, he leapt straight up into the air and sent down a torrent of flames. Jonny leapt aside, switching to one of the copied weapons he had won in the past. The Hyper bomb, Bomb man's weapon, screamed out of Jonny's buster cannon. It exploded upon impact, sending Fire man into the hard dome of the arena then plummeting to the even harder floor.

"Man Sal. Maybe we should ask Jonny to make one of those suits for us." Sonic said, he was impressed by that attack.

Sally said nothing, she was glued to the screen like everyone else.

Amy was in the stands too, she suddenly recalled Crystal man's foretelling of a friend possibly dying. She prayed this wasn't where it would happen.

"Nice shot but that didn't hurt." Fire man spat, standing up.

"You liar." Jonny smirked, but inside he grimaced, 'Hyper Bomb isn't his weakness, and I know that Thunder beam and Super arm aren't, so that leaves Ice slash and Rolling cutter. And I doubt Cut man's weapon has the power to take on Fire man."

Jonny barely managed to switch weapons before being suddenly being surrounded in a vortex of flames.

'YOU MORON!' Jonny screamed at himself mentally, too much thinking not enough action. He shielded his face with his left arm, which did little, as metal is a great conductor of heat.

"I have you now!" Fire man yelled, if he had a more human mouth he would have been grinning evilly.

Sonic and sally stared at the screen, shocked looks on their faces.

"I hope he's okay." Sally said hopefully.

"Why doesn't he just charge out of the flames? That armor should be able to protect him from that at least for a little while." Sonic asked.

"Fire man can generate flames up to 1000 degrees." Sonic and Sally turned to see their old friend Quick man sitting behind them. "And that armor is thin in places. He'd be burned horribly at the very least and roasted alive at the worst."

'Jonny sure has a death wish.' Sally frowned. 'Reminds me of someone I know.'

Sonic and Sally both turned their eyes back to the screen. The red bar was about one fourth drained, while Jonny's was quickly passing that same mark.

Fire man's sadistic glee was short lived as bolts of light shot from the vortex of flames, knocking him back. The flames instantly died away.

"My turn." Jonny switched weapons again, shooting out a large blast of ice which quickly covered the top of Fire man's head.

Fire man quickly tried to use his Fire storm again, but all that came from his cannons was a small amount of smoke. Not known to many, if Fire man's torch on his head goes out, he can't use his attacks unless it's relit. Fire man knew this, that's why he was always so watchful of the weather. Jonny knew this because he built Fire man, he hadn't wanted this knowledge now because it seemed like cheating. But on the other hand he did just figured out which weapon was the hot head's weakness.

Jonny charged at the dumbfounded robot. He then jumped to get some altitude then clicked his heels together, two small rockets that he had built into his boots fired, giving him enough momentum to ram into Fire man, sending him flying into the wall. Jonny regained his footing in time to find that Fire man was a lot faster and committed than he thought, as he caught a metal boot to the side of the head. The force sending him head over heels, landing on his stomach.

Outside the crowd cringed at the sight of the human getting a boot to the head. A few 'ow's were heard as well.

Jonny shook his head and tried to get up, but got another kick, this time to the chest. Jonny rolled over and quickly tired to blast Fire man with the Ice slasher, but missed.

"Nice try kid, but you can't beat me." Fire man taunted as he jumped and came down on Jonny with an elbow drop. A sharp cry of pain escaped the human's lips.

Jonny's eyes bulged as Fire man connected. He coughed up a mixture of blood and spit, he quickly stood up, struggling for air.

Fire man laughed. Bad move. Fire man had gotten too confident and let his guard down, giving Jonny enough time to get off another shot of the Ice slasher. This time, it hit dead on. Fire man stood there, frozen like a statue. The red robot fell to the ground with a crash.

The alarm went off, the arena began to rotate to release the combatants. The crowd cheered, Jonny felt for the first time like he was appreciated.

"It's over." Jonny huffed, he was tired, but happy "Now for the prize."

Jonny walked over and touched Fire man's wrist, the monitors showed his armored hand glow for a second. He stood up and walked out of the arena. Some of the Robot masters in the stands came down to see him, as did Sonic, Amy, and Sally.

"You okay?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine." Jonny took off his helmet, the visor disappeared up into the forehead of the black helmet. "I just need to get out of this thing."

Quick man handed him his shades, which Jonny hurriedly put on.

Jonny tapped the gem on his chest plate, the grey fabric like metal disappeared into the larger black parts. Which Jonny quickly discarded and placed back in the 'closet' and put his shoes, belt and coat back on.

"What was that glow about went you touched Fire man?" Sally asked.

"Just like Bass, this armor can copy any of the Robot masters powers, although unlike the 'masters I have limited shots with their powers." Jonny tiredly said, "You saw me use Bomb man and Ice man's attacks. I-"

Jonny suddenly feel forward, letting out a loud breath. He would've hit the ground if Guts man hadn't caught him.

"You okay?" Sonic asked, concern on his and everyone's face. "What happened?"

"I'm okay, the adrenaline just wore off." Jonny said weakly, shaking his head.

"Maybe you should go see Doctor Quack." Amy said, still worried about what Crystal man had told her.

"No. I don't want to waste the doc's time, I'm going to take a walk to get my strength back off." Jonny straightened himself up, "Heat man, I want you to defrost Fire man with your atomic fire. Then take him to the lab for repairs."

Heat man was smaller than the other robots, he looked like he was wearing a yellow Zippo lighter, his head sticking out of the opening. He did as he was told and began to melt the ice that entombed Fire man.

Jonny walked off slowly towards the door, and disappeared out of the door. The crowd of Mobians quickly did the same, having lost interest in the empty arena.

"Amy, you were looking at Jonny like he was about to- ... oh wait, is this about that prediction Crystal man made?" Sonic asked his biggest fan, rolling his eyes.

A few snickers came from the crowd of Robot masters.

"What was that about?" Amy asked, miffed at being laughed at.

"Crystal man is a con man, he wonders why he's not selling stuff even though money has no value here." Quick man smirked. "Plus he's obsessed with anything to do with the paranormal. Don't believe everything he tells you."

Amy hoped that was the case, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"The 'bot's a freak. Like some I know." Tengu man, a pointy nosed aerial robot scoffed. He then looked over at Grenade man. "Are you worthy of my challenge?"

Grenade man retracted his hand, launching a bomb into the air creating a large explosion that shook the rafters, but did no structural damage. Everyone backed off.

"I'll punish you!" Grenade man cried, accepting Tengu man's challenge.

The crowd heard that another fight was going to be on and returned to the stands.

Jonny took the stairs to the second floor, he wanted a long walk, and was soon lost in his thoughts. The second floor hallway was virtually empty, so Jonny had nothing really to focus on. He suddenly heard a loud boom and felt the floor shake a little.

"I'd know those explosions anywhere. Grenade man's in the arena." Jonny grinned slyly, "Good thing I reinforced the walls of the arena to withstand even HIS bombs."

Jonny's smile disappeared as Jonny rounded the corner, he was met with a sharp blow to the head. The next thing he knew he was on his back, surrounded by a rough looking gang of Mobians. All of them brandishing metal pipes and other bludgeoning weapons. They all rushed in and began to beat him.

Jonny panicked, he curled into a ball and covered his hands with his hands. The crowd continued to hit him, the sounds of metal hitting flesh echoed through the empty hallway. Jonny's irrational fear of crowds took over all his functions and went into a convulsing fit, staring into space in a state of pure terror. A blow to the face knocked off his shades from his face, exposing his eyes with their blank stares.

"Dude! This freak's got the weirdest eyes I've ever seen!" One of the Mobians told the others.

"Who care's?" The beating resumed

Ali-Su watched from her hiding place from behind a potted plant. A frown on her face.

'I thought I'd be enjoying this...' She thought, looking on at the pathetic lump on the floor. 'This isn't right, I wish I never told them about the Roboticizer Tails said he was building!'

Jonny no longer saw the Mobians... Flashes of things that seemed so familiar, yet at the same time so vague met his eyes. He saw cruel figures, human figures were all around him, weapons at the ready to beat him. Beyond them was a car that had been battered into little more than a lump of metal, and had been set on fire. His gaze fell upon two figures that hung from a nearby lamp post. Jonny's world went black, his body stopped spasming.

"That's enough!" The warthog that Ali-Su had sat with yesterday in the cafeteria, the apparent leader of the group, bellowed. "Plan on roboticizing us huh? We'll make sure you don't harm anything."

The Warthog kicked Jonny's lifeless body, which rolled facing the ceiling. The leader of these roughians lifted a drawn knife and aimed it square at Jonny's chest.

"Stop!" A yellow echidna jumped out of her hiding place, getting in between the warthog and Jonny. "I just wanted you to get him back for me! For stealing Jonny's plans! I don't want him dead!"

"Is he or is he not building a Roboticizer?" One of the gang asked her.

"Well... Yes... but-"

"Then he must be stopped before he finishes it." One of the Warthog's posse declared. "Then we get to use this tower as we should have in the first place, after all the robots are taken apart that is."

Ali-Su flung her arm out in defiance. "No! I won't let this happen!"

The Warthog growled and backhanded Ali-Su, forcing her out of the way and plunged the knife down.

It never touched its target.

A bone white hand grasped the knife by the blade and jerked it out of the Warthog's hand. The warthog looked up to see the blood red eyes of Skull man. His normally unfriendly eyes were blazing with hate, he was going to kill them. Skull man wasted no words, he tossed the knife to the floor and drove a fist into the Warthog's face. The Warthog fell, unconscious. Or dead, Skull man didn't care. The rest of the warthog's posse ran, Skull man did not pursue, he turned to the one lying on the ground who had started this, Ali-Su.

"Now it's your turn, organic filth." Ali-Su had never heard Skull man talk, and instantly grew afraid. His voice was one that inspired doom and despair within her as he towered over her, his red eyes centered on the echidna. Ali-Su couldn't even move she was so scared.

Ali-Su closed her eyes and flinched as she saw Skull man clenched his fist and swing at her. She waited. Nothing happened. She chanced a glance and opened one eye and then both in shock. A dark purple robot with a Ninja star on his forehead was actually holding Skull man back in a full nelson hold.

"Let me go Shadow man..." The robot skeleton demanded coldly.

"The boss would never want this one harmed Skull man, you know that."

"She is the one that planned this offence. She must be punished."

"We'll let her people decide her fate." Shadow man replied, releasing Skull man from the hold. "Now get the boss to the medical center on the sixth floor."

"Why should I listen to you?" Skull man said in a threatening tone, "You're not my boss."

Shadow man was fed up with trying to reason with Skull man. "Fine. Just go then. But remember, the chief will have your CPU if you harm her."

Skull man glared at the ninja, then Ali-Su. Then walked off like nothing had happened.

Shadow man frowned at his 'brother' and gently gathered the human into his armed and stood, looking at the echidna who was now sitting up.

"I hope you're happy. Things between us may never be the same." He told her, sneering at Ali-Su before running his creator to elevator.

Ali-Su felt horrible. She had come so close to having that man's blood on her hands, and now she may have cost everyone a home. Possibly even their lives at the hands of angered robots.

She put her hands to her face and began to cry.

To be continued....


	20. New friendships forged

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 20

Robotnik was puttering around in his control room, trying to come up with a plan for attacking Skull Tower. He wanted those robots.

"Just think of the modifications to the Swatbots we could make Snivley... Capturing the Freedom fighters would be a snap if we had them..."

'By 'we make the modifications' you mean 'You'll make the modifications Snivley.' Snivley sighed, his uncle had been ranting like this for days. And it was starting to get on his nerves.

"But how to get them..." Robotnik relaxed in his chair and stoked his mustache. "This may require some time to think through..."

Days had passed and Jonny still hadn't woken up. Each of the Robot masters visited their maker, a few of them even threatened the doctor into promising to make sure that Jonny would be okay.

"Hey! He's waking up!"

Jonny stirred, "What happened?" he groaned. Jonny's eyes shot open, noticing that he had casts on his left leg and arm, and his chest was bandaged. That and the fact that he had an IV in his arm and was wearing one of those idiotic hospital robes in front of his friends. Needless to say he was a bit embarrassed, he felt naked without his shades. He looked at the small crowd that was around him, Sonic, Amy, Sally, Dr. Quack, Cold man and Doc stood around him, each with a happy yet relived smile on their faces.

"How long was I out?"

"Five days." Amy told him, smiling, "You missed your birthday, and even though you asked us to not get you anything, you never told the robot masters that."

Amy pointed to the small pile of gifts. Jonny smiled, he felt for the first time he had real friends, not like the ones back home that only liked him because he was using a fake name or wanted a death machine. His eyes began to dart around the room.

"What ya looking for?" Sonic asked.

"Can I have my shades? I don't right without them."

Amy reached underneath the bed, Jonny's shirt, lab coat and other clothes were sitting, folded underneath his hospital bed, along with his shades. Jonny frowned when he saw his T shirt, which was cut into sections. Jonny took his shades and put them on.

The Dr. Quack coughed, "I had to cut your shirt off, I didn't want cause any more damage to your ribs."

Jonny winced, clothes were one of the many things he didn't bring a lot of when he came to this world.

Jonny sighed, "Well doc, what's the verdict?"

"You've got 3 broken ribs and 3 more that are cracked. Along with that you have a broken arm, a cracked thigh and a concussion. And more bruises than I cared to count." Doctor Quack told him. "You'll have to stay here for observation for a day or two, and I'm afraid you won't be able to walk on that leg for a solid 4 weeks."

Jonny sighed in annoyance, that meant no arena fighting, his research on the roboticizer would be slowed to a crawl, and worst of all, he's be stuck in a wheelchair for two fortnights. Jonny yawned, despite having just woken up, he felt sleepy.

"You need to get some rest." The doctor had barely finished that small sentence before Jonny was out like a light.

The group left Jonny's room, Cold man carried Doc, he had grown to look at the little guy as sort of a younger brother, which, technically one could say they were.

Dr. Quack looked back in the room and shook his head in disgust. "I still can't believe how violent some people are. I mean, such a violent attack, and you say this was because our visitor from the floating isle thought that the kid stole the plans for these robots from an android he himself built?"

"Yeah. But who told you about this?" Sonic asked, "We've pretty much kept this info to ourselves."

"That robot that brought him in, nice fellow. Called himself Shadow man I believe."

"Sensei Shadow man?" Amy asked excitedly.

Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog next to him, "You know him Amy?"

"He teaches self defense lessons in the dojo, he's a very good teacher and for a robot he's surprisingly nice."

"He's been teaching you self defense?" Sonic gulped, 'Mental note: From now on, do not tick off Amy if at all possible.'

"Yeah, and Yamato man and gave me a few pointers too." Sally said.

"Crystal man warned me that something like this would happen." Amy turned and looked at Sonic, "A bunch of hooey, huh?"

"Uh Doc, who are these two?" Sonic said gesturing to the two robots that had sat over in the corner of the hallway.

The larger robot stood up and introduced himself, "I'm Cold man, and this little guy is called Doc." the tiny hard hated robot did a backflip and made a few blips, "He says he's pleased to meet you. We were assigned to help out here on the medical floor."

"That small robot is a lot more help than he looks, and Cold man's always there if you need ice for an ice pack too." Dr. Quack sighed, "I'm grateful for Jonny for giving me such a great office, I mean, the equipment is a lot better than what I had back in Knothole. I owe him that at least."

"That reminds me," Sally said, "What's the call on the Warthog he found in the hallway?"

"He has a cracked skull, a broken jaw, and a broken snout." Cold man said flatly.

"Is he able to talk?" Sally asked her old friend.

The Doctor coughed. "No, he's still unconscious. Hard to say when he'll come out of it at all."

Sally frowned, "When he does, contact me. I want to have a word with him." She stated firmly before walking off with the others.

"Yes ma'am." Dr. Quack called back to the princess.

"I have to go tell Quick man and his buddies that Jonny's okay. He said the race was off until Jonny was better." Sonic said walking off, "He said Turbo man wasn't too much of a nice guy on the road and wouldn't be too friendly if we raced."

The rest of the group went back to whatever they were doing prior to coming.

Jonny spent his 2 day stay in bed looking through the small pile of birthday gifts and talking to anyone who came in to see him. Needle man had actually been making his friend and creator a new pair of shoes, which where exactly like his old pair only plain brown. Crystal man had managed to part with a deck of tarot cards, Yamato man had made some origami cranes and Plant man even brought in a potted plant (big surprise).

After his last check up, Jonny slowly got into a wheelchair and left the medical center, fully clothed. His gifts either in the pouch or in his pockets (The plant he left in the room). Even though his shirt was torn, he wore it like a vest, 'Something is better than nothing.' he thought.

"Remember, no strenuous activities. Your ribs are still in bad shape." the doctor told Jonny for the umpteenth time.

Jonny mentally groaned, anymore lectures and Jonny would be hearing them in his sleep. "You have my word on that Doctor."

Jonny slowly rolled towards the elevator and hit the button for the first floor. He was going to keep his word to the doc, however, he still ad to know how things were going in the lab.

Sure enough, there was Hard man, guarding the elevator to the lab.

"Boss! It's good to see you." Hard man said, his voice was at about normal speed for everyone else, which was fast for him.

"Likewise Hard man." Jonny said, smiling.

Hard man stepped aside and Jonny descended down to the lab.

Ali-Su had spent the last five days in her room, she didn't want that attack to happen like it did. Looking back on every encounter with the human, she had given him nothing but harsh words and open hatred, while he had tried to be nice like he wanted to be her friend. She had been walking around the first floor, getting hard looks from the Robot masters. She knew they wanted to kick her out of the tower or worse, yet reframed solely because the human had told them not to. She had just seen Jonny go into the elevator and ran towards the door, but failed to get there before they closed because of the large fist that lifted her off the ground.

"Hard man please! I have to talk to him!" Ali pleaded with the huge cobalt robot.

"No one... goes down there without clearance." Hard man boomed, setting the echidna down.

"Please! I have to tell him I'm sorry." She pleaded, giving him puppy eyes.

Hard man remained adamant. He knew what had happened between her and his creator, "No..." he boomed in her face.

"Then I'll wait." Ali-Su frowned and stood next to the elevator.

Jonny was surprised to find Tails and Rotor were both sitting around the monitor, watching old video files that Jonny had brought with him. Scenes of Mega man and Bass fighting above an unknown city's streets were on the screen, and both watched the screen intently so intently, they didn't even notice Jonny sneak up on them.

"WHAT YOU DOIN!?" He yelled, making Rotor and Tails practically jump out of their skin. They both turned with evil looks, but instead smiled when they saw their friend.

"Jonny! I'm glad you're okay!" Tails yelled and hugged Jonny, who winced and let out a loud cry of pain.

Tails jumped back, "I'm sorry! You okay?"

"Yeah, just fine." Jonny's voice was horse with pain but he managed a weak smile, which turned into a sort of 'what the hell are you doing' kinda look. "So how did you access my private video files?"

Tails and Rotor both gave a sheepish grin. "We kinda... hacked your database." Rotor said.

Jonny sighed, then looked at the screen, "MEGA MAN! TODAY WE FINISH THIS!" Bass screamed on the screen, he was shooting at a blue robot riding on a robotic dog while riding on Treble.

"I guess you know what would've happened if I had made Bass." Jonny said, he didn't really care about the whole Tails and Rotor hacking his database, if it had been anyone else however...

"Yeah, and we watched your grandfather use his Robot masters to attack a city."

Jonny looked down at the ground, he didn't like being related to a man like Dr. Wily. The old man may have taught him everything he knew about robots, and one of his blood relatives, but he still didn't like the man.

Tails noticed his friend looked sad, "What's wrong?"

"You guys see why I'd be depressed about having a granddad like that. Robotnik may take your free will, but my grandpa didn't have anything like a roboticizer. So he wanted to enslave the world using robots to police my whole race. The only difference is that my grandpa was beaten everytime, while Robotnik took over." A tear escaped the human's thick shades, "Sorry, I'm just... ashamed to be related to such a mad man. It's because of him my parents are dead, because of him I'm an emotional wreck..."

"Maybe," Rotor said, laying a hand on Jonny's shoulder, "But because of him, you're here. Helping us defeat Robotnik and help create a deroboticizer, and let's not forget helping Bunnie."

Jonny felt like he was about to snap, he then shook his head to rid himself of this engulfing feeling of emptiness. "You're right, I'm being selfish. I'm sorry guys."

"What did you mean you lost your parents because of Dr. Wily?"

Jonny took off his shades "That beating I got knocked something loose in my head. After I tell you this promise me you'll never speak of this again."

Rotor and Tails agreed.

"My mother and father were... lynched." Jonny's speckled grayish blue eyes filled with tears, "At the age of four I saw an angry mob drag both my parents out of the family car, beat them in the streets and hang them from a lamp posts. Do you know what that'd do to a four year old?" Jonny looked at his hands, "I feel like an old man, I feel tired, worn out, like I need a reason to go on or I'll die. Hell, would you believe that I've never even been hugged by a girl in my life?"

Tails and Rotor looked at each other, not sure how to respond to that. A few minutes were passed in total silence.

Tails walked up to Jonny and hugged him again, much softer this time. "Always remember, you have friends now, and you're helping to save a whole planet. You are one of the good guys."

Jonny smiled and gently hugged the fox back. "Where'd you learn to talk like that?" he laughed, feeling a LOT better.

Tails let go of Jonny and grinned, "I've been listening to aunt Sally too much."

Rotor and Jonny laughed.

Jonny put his shades on and turned to the images on the screen. "So what else have you looked at?"

"Pictures of cities, places and animals among other things. The wildlife of your world seems to mirror our world. In some ways at least." Rotor said.

Jonny groaned, he didn't feel like talking about this right now. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I have to put some stuff away on my floor."

Come to think of it, you never showed us that floor. Can we come with you?

"I kinda feel like being alone right now." Jonny was depressed, and his tone showed it.

"Okay. Bye Jonny." Tails said as Jonny wheeled towards the elevator.

Tails then looked at the walrus next to him. "Rotor, he got messed up pretty bad. You think he's okay?"

Rotor shook his head. "I don't know, maybe he needs sometime to himself."

As the elevator doors opened, Jonny came face to face with a saddened yellow echidna.

"Hi Ali..." Jonny said with a sigh, thinking he'd get another chewing out like all the other times.

"Hi Jonny." she said, this surprised Jonny, Ali-Su had only used that name when she talked about the android.

"When did you find out about me and the android?" he asked.

"Sonic came to my room and chewed me out after he heard about you. I just want to say I'm so sorry. I didn't know you and were the same fox I... I mean... I kinda thought... you had a crush on me. When you were a fox that is." Ali-Su blushed a little at the end of that statement.

"Well, I... um..." Jonny trailed off, blushing a little.

Ali-Su laughed. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You'd never let me finish telling you. You'd always interrupt me or stomp off."

"So... Am I forgiven?" the yellow echidna asked.

Jonny smiled. "Yeah. You are, I'll be okay, even though I won't be able to walk for four weeks."

"Were are you headed?"

"The fifth floor." Jonny said flatly.

"Isn't that the floor that's off limits?"

"Yeah, because it's where I go to be alone."

"Would... it be okay if I came with you?" Ali asked, "I'd kinda like to see it."

Jonny thought about it for a second, then smiled at the echidna. "Why not? I'll trust you."

Hard man smiled inwardly. 'It's nice that they're getting along.' he thought.

Ali-Su smiled and pushed Jonny's wheelchair to the other elevator. She was glad that he accepted her apology, but she still felt responsible for all this, and thus still felt sorry.

As they arrived on the fifth floor, the first thing Ali noticed was a small room, VERY small. All there was a heavy metal door with a security panel on it. Jonny pressed a few buttons and placed his hand on the hand reader.

Ali-Su's jaw dropped. Out of all the rooms and floors she had seen in Skull tower, this was one the most unfinished. All of the walls didn't even have plaster in them yet and only Jonny's room had carpeting. They walked down a long hallway to the room at the end.

"This is my room." Jonny said.

Ali-Su was surprised to say the least. His 'bed' was just two mattresses stacked on top of each other. There were a few books laying around, along with some other things. Needless to say, Ali was surprised how... incomplete Jonny's personal floor was. She thought that it would be the most decorative place in the whole tower, but it was a dump.

"Why is this place so..." Ali-Su paused, trying to find the right word.

"Unfinished? This floor was the last on my list of things to do." Jonny explained. "I ordered your rooms to be made using the necessary parts, and I haven't gotten around to making more."

"You put our needs above your own? That was nice of you." Ali smiled, not many people would do that.

Jonny scratched his head. "I just wanted to be a nice host."

Ali-Su noticed a picture on the dresser and picked it up, there was a young man wearing a lab coat, a young woman, and a small child standing for a picture. They all looked very happy together. Ali knew in a second it was Jonny and his parents.

"Do... you miss your home? Your world?" Ali-Su asked, turning to look at him

"I regret not seeing a few things... The Giza Pyramids for one. But I don't have any reason to go back. Even if I could go back, I'd still be seen as a danger to humanity." Jonny rolled over to an old dresser he had found and patched up, and took off his shades and set them on it.

This was the first time Ali had seen Jonny with his glasses. She stared at them in awe for a second she'd never seen eyes as pretty his.

"Ali," That snapped her out of her trance, Jonny "There's something I was going to tell you earlier, and you never let me finish. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? I was the one who-"

"I tricked you into thinking I was a fox. In a way it's my own fault I'm in this damn chair." Jonny frowned.

Ali-Su shook her head. "It was my decision to do what I did."

"Ali?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we still be friends? Like we were before Robotnik attacked Knothole?" Jonny asked, his eyes seemed to plead with Ali to say yes.

"Sure." She gave Jonny a quick hug, causing him to blush. "I gotta go, but maybe tomorrow you could tell me about these Pyramids..."

Jonny watched as Ali-Su walked back to the elevator, leaving Jonny alone on his unfinished floor.

"Thanks Ali." he said, even though she was no longer there. Jonny laid down on his bed. 'This place isn't so bad, Mobius is a lot like Earth, and then there's Ali... What am I thinking? She doesn't care for me that way...'

Jonny sighed and closed his eyes. "I'll have to get a new shirt."

Ali sighed in elevator, 'Those eyes... He's kinda cute without those sunglasses.' She shook her head. 'He doesn't like me like that. We're just too different.'

Ali-Su went to get a snack at the cafeteria.

To be continued....


	21. The big race and Heat man's cooking

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 21

"I swear Unc, the guy's brilliant, he may even be smarter than Robotnik. And yet all he wants is some friends, he says wants to 'wipe some of the blood off his family name'." Sonic was laying on an old recliner chair in Uncle Chuck's spy shack under one of the junk heaps of Robotropolis. "His Robot masters tore Robotnik's fleet of robot planes apart like toilet paper! You should've seen it Unc."

Uncle Chuck laughed. "He sounds like a nice guy Sonny. But what you told me makes sense, all the disappearing robots and equipment. Old Lard for brains was so angry he actually tore apart any Swatbot that got in his way for hours after he got the news. Probably why Robotnik attacked Knothole."

"What!?" Sonic leapt to his feet. "What do you mean Uncle Chuck?"

Think about it, what if after this 'Jonny' stole Robotnik's equipment and robots, he thought it was you guys, and thought 'this is the last straw' and attacked.

Sonic was silent for few minutes, this new info was something he'd have to talk to Sally about.

'Is this really what happened? Did Jonny cause this?' he thought. "I gotta go unc... I got a race to win. Later."

Sonic hugged his uncle and raced off.

Uncle Chuck snickered and turned back to the monitors that sat in front of him. "That boy'll never change."

Thanks to Dr. Quack, Jonny had only 2 other shirts. A yellow sweater, and his favorite, a black T-shirt with a Tiger fighting a Chinese dragon with a shattered yin yang in the background on the back and a yin yang on the front. Jonny was wearing the latter now under his lab coat.

Jonny put his shades on, and sighed as his gaze fell on the chair next to him. "Another day in the chair... I never noticed how much I liked being able to walk. I'll be glad when I can finally get these casts off."

Jonny pulled himself into the wheelchair and rolled to the elevator.

After reaching the first floor, Jonny slowly rolled to the separate elevator for the lab. His mind drifted back to the talk he and Ali-Su had. He quickly shook his head, dismissing the thought of asking her out. He knew he liked her, but knew that she'd never go for a guy who's nearly two feet taller than her. 'Hell, I don't even know how old she is... I admit she's cute but I don't she'd go for a guy like me. No girl back on Earth ever did.'

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice that the very girl he was thinking about was behind him, helping him to the elevator.

"Hi Jonny." Ali-Su said, causing Jonny to nearly leap out of the wheelchair.

"Ali! Don't scare me like that!" Jonny looked at the echidna, frowning.

Ali-Su laughed, and turned the chair to look him in the eye, "Come on Jonny, can't you take a joke?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Jonny sighed, he didn't really have a lot of experience with the opposite sex, and not much more about echidnas, so he didn't really know how to handle things like this.

He looked away from Ali, trying to hide his red face. "Ali, I don't normally eat lunch with anyone, would you mind if..." Jonny trailed off at the end.

"If you could eat with me?" Ali-Su finished his question, a small smile on her face. "Sure, why not?"

Jonny smiled, "Thanks Ali. It means a lot to me."

Ali was a bit confused, 'Does that mean he likes me?' she wondered.

Ali-Su wheeled Jonny to the elevator, "Thanks again Ali."

"Say, what is on the menu for lunch?" Ali asked.

"I dunno, Wind man's in charge of lunch." Jonny said, rubbing his chin, noticing he needed to shave. "I guess we'll have to wait till then."

The doors closed. Ali-Su walked off with a sigh. She remembered his eyes, such a pretty sight... unusual yes, but she thought they were pretty. 'I like that shirt.'

Sally was sitting in her room enjoying one the few moments when she could be alone and have nothing to work on. Sally's blissful silence was shattered however by a knock at her door.

"What now?" She grumbled as she opened the door, there stood, or rather floated, the always nervous Astro man bearing a message from Dr. Quack.

"Telegram." Astro man said nervously, handing the note to the princess.

Sally read the note. "Looks like that moron that attacked Jonny, in his own robot filled tower no less, finally woke up."

"You aren't going to try to dismantle me are you?" Astro man's red eyes bounced around in fear on his TV screen eyes. Astro man put his hands together like he was pleading. "Magnet man told me you guys don't like robots."

Sally was a little surprised, she had looked into some of Jonny's files during the past five days, and this robot was among the most powerful. And yet here he was, practically begging her not to harm HIM. Sally felt kinda sorry for the robot, she had also seen him being picked on by the other robot masters.

"No, I'm not going to take you apart." Sally said, trying to look and sound as calming as possible. "Magnet man was just teasing you. I'd never take apart on of Jonny's robots unless it was trying to kill me or someone else."

Astro man looked like he was relived. A little at least. He didn't reply, he only flew off as he heard some other Mobians come down the hall.

Sally, for once in her life, decided to go back and lie down. Lunch would be served soon, and she'd rather have a full stomach when she'd talk to a guy who tried to kill a friend of hers.

Sonic arrived at the outside of the tower, there stood Quick man, along with two other robots. One was Turbo man, a green and blue robot with spokes sticking out of his back and small tires on his feet and shoulders. The other was Top man, an orange robot with a head shaped like a top and a handsome face.

Sonic looked at the other two robots, then at Quick man. "These are the guys that we're racing with?"

"Yeah we are, and you don't wanna mess with the King of the road!" Turbo man boasted loudly.

"'King of the road' huh? You look like a clunker to me." Sonic mocked.

"CLUNKER!?" Turbo man shouted, exhaust fuming out of his spokes, and raised his fists attempting to squash Sonic like a bug.

However he was stopped before he could do this by Top man and Quick man holding him back.

"That wasn't very bright Sonic." Top man said in a charming tone. "Around Turbo man you have to play it smart."

"Playing it smart was never my style." Sonic said, "Let's get this race started!"

"You start when my bomb goes off." Said Crash man as launched his Crash Bomber at a rock, which instantly drilled into the rock and began to beep."

Crash man smirked, he was as proud of his bombs as much as Grenade man loved the loud noises and bright lights they made. After a full ten seconds, the bomb went off, blowing the rock to bits. Sonic and Quick man were off like greased lightning.

The onlookers were surprised when Turbo man transformed his body into a dragster version of himself and sped off, while Top man extended hi arms and spun like, well... a top, and shot off after the others.

The racers were close, Sonic had gotten a split second late start and Quick man was ahead of him. Sonic however wasn't paying attention to who was next to him, as Turbo man, without warning, sideswiped the hedgehog sending him head over heels at over 80 MPH. That wasn't all that happened, as Sonic crashed into Top man, both fell to a dead stop in the dirt.

"That's cheating!" Sonic yelled at the dragster robot.

"Nothing cheating for the king blue dweeb!" Turbo man shouted back at them.

Quick man had seen the whole thing from first place, and doubled back to help Top man and Sonic to their feet quickly before they all got back in the race.

"Thanks buddy!" Sonic called to Quick man.

Quick man looked back, "No prob! I just didn't want ta beat ya like that! Now you know why I told you to use your brains when you race Turbo man."

Sonic smirked, as all three of them quickly caught up to Turbo man. The trees of the forest were little more than blurs as they sped by.

Jonny meanwhile was down in the lab with Rotor and Tails, who were again looking through Jonny's video files.

Tails looked over to see Jonny working on the buster cannon from his power armor. "What are you doing Jonny? Something brake during the fight with Fire man?"

Jonny didn't look up from the cannon on the desk. "Nah I'm giving it a new ability. One I forgot to put in, the power shot."

"What's that?" The young fox asked.

"Basically I concentrate the energy into one large blast, it takes a while to charge, but it's worth it."

"Cool! Can you do anything else to enhance it?" Tails asked, wanting to know more.

Jonny thought for a second. "There is one thing, but that would take some time to create."

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"Take a look at video file number 5571." Jonny stated flatly, pointing at the terminal with his screwdriver.

Rotor opened the file. The screen showed Bass along side Treble. Tails and Rotor where surprised to see both robots merged into a bat-winged horror and began to fight Mega man.

"Why was Bass so obsessed with destroying Mega man? He fights with a zeal that borders on insanity." Rotor said, pointing to the screen.

Jonny sighed, "Bass thought that he was the strongest, that he was the greatest, and he should be able to beat Mega man easily. But the reason why he always failed was because he fought for personal gain, to assure himself that he was the most powerful robot in existence. Mega man always beat him because he fought for everyone's future, his own selflessness and courage was all he needed to defeat Bass, even when Treble aided him in combat, Bass always lost."

Rotor turned to face his friend and fellow tinkerer. "And that's why Bass was so hard to control, you told us that. If that was such a problem, why didn't Dr. Wily just create mindless robots, like Robotnik does?"

"While the idea of an army of mindless robot slaves was an appealing thought, grandpa realized that to combat sentient robots, his own creations would have to think for themselves as well." Jonny explained, setting down his tools. "However, he did not want them to have total free will, or they may one day defy him and turn against his cause. So he programmed them with the directives to never harm him, to never allow harm to come to him, and to look at him as their creator, mentor, and leader. He soon found that this does not mean that they were incapable of expressing their own desires or forming their own motives. But none would ever defect or question his leadership, no matter how badly treated."

Rotor gave a look of disgust. "Your grandpa was some piece of work."

"Yeah." Jonny turned back to the buster cannon and started to put the finishing touches. "But he did teach me how to make robots, plus he taught me some German."

Tails smiled. "You know another language? That's cool, can you teach me some?"

"Well, the German word for 'where' is 'Wo'. I didn't become very fluent in German, I just learned bits and pieces form working with him."

"That's cool Jonny, but when do you think we could get back to the roboticizer?" Rotor inquired, eager to get back to work.

Jonny smirked, "Now. I'm done with my buster cannon. Let's get this machine built, I wanna get it up and running ASAP."

Tails placed the shades that Jonny made for him on, and they all got to work.

Amy was in the crowd outside, watching Sonic race the Robot masters. Amy scowled when she saw Turbo man pull that stunt.

"What a jerk!" she muttered, however, she was relived when Sonic got up and resumed the race thanks to the help of Quick man. That's when the pink hedgehog noticed that a certain yellow echidna was next to her.

"What do you want?" Amy's voice was full of angst, she still wasn't too happy with Ali for being so rude to her and Sonic in the cafeteria, and for instigating the fight that could've taken her human friend's life.

"I want to say I'm sorry for what I said back then, I was behaving like a child." Ali-Su said, her face had a very sorry look on it.

Amy's smug look softened a little. "Sure. Did you make up with Jonny?"

"Yeah. I wish I had done so earlier, he is kinda sweet." Ali-Su said, then blushed and looked away from Amy when she realized what she said.

Amy grinned evilly, "Kinda sweet huh? Maybe you should've gotten to know him better before you got those guys to beat him up."

"I meant he's sweet, but he's not my type Amy." Ali quickly defended, but she truthfully didn't know if this was what she thought or not.

Amy chuckled softly, hiding her smile with her hand.

Sonic and Quick man were now jockeying for first place, with Turbo man right on their heels and Top man right behind him. They had passed the half way mark and could now see the tower, and the finish line.

"I ain't losing this time hedgehog!" Quick man taunted, smirking evilly.

"You guys are never gonna beat me in a race!" Sonic taunted right back.

If Turbo man could've grinned, he would've, he kicked in his nitros and rammed into Sonic, knocking him into the air and taking the lead.

Turbo man had not, however, planned on where Sonic would land. Which was right on his sleek race car like body.

"Get off!" He bellowed angrily, red points of light glowing through his black visor, "I can't see!"

Sonic shook his head and grinned. 'Payback time.' Sonic thought.

"Hey Quick man! Toss me a Boomerang!" Sonic shouted back to his first real robotic friend.

Quick man didn't see any reason not to, and managed to get enough speed to catch up and hand Sonic the 'rang of his left arm.

Turbo man began to swerve, trying to shake Sonic off him. In his struggles, he only managed to sideswipe Quick man, sending him careening off into the woods to their left.

Top man saw this, despite the sheer speed he was spinning at and raced off to help his 'brother'. Leaving only Turbo man and Sonic in the race.

Sonic raised the sharp boomerang like a knife and popped Turbo man's left front tire, then jumped off as Turbo man began to spin out of control. The so called 'King of the road' rolled over twice before transforming back to his humanoid mode.

Turbo man, in a desperate attempt, began to run. However, in his humanoid mode his was in truth a clunker. A slow clunker. The boomerang still sticking out of one the tires on his feet.

Sonic had no problems crossing the finish line, which he did by slowing down to a calm walk and stepping over the line with a smug grin. A cheer erupted from crowd, Sonic bowed a few times as he accepted their congratulations.

Turbo man crossed the finish line the yellow blade still in his tire. "You cheater." he hissed, he was towering over the hedgehog clenching his fists.

Turbo man, however couldn't figure out why Sonic was grinning at him. That was, until he felt someone pull the boomerang out of his foot. He turned to see a very angry Quick man and Top man.

Turbo man began to back off, then broke into a full bore panicked sprint. He didn't get far, as Top man tackled him, knocking the green and blue robot to the grass. Turbo man rolled over to see Quick man and Top man glaring down at him.

"Uh... Hi guys." Turbo man said shakily, he knew what was coming.

Top man and Quick man dog piled the racing robot and preceded to pound the living crap outta Turbo man for making them lose the race.

"Shouldn't we separate them?" Sonic asked.

"Nah, let them fight it out." Sonic turned and saw Search man, once again on guard duty.

A bell rang from the PA system.

"Ah, lunchtime." Sonic said, rubbing his stomach, "Hope there's Chili dogs."

"You always want chili dogs." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

Everyone began to head in for lunch. Leaving Turbo man to his well deserved pounding.

Rotor Jonny and Tails had put down their tools and when now on the first floor.

"I wonder what Wind man made for lunch today..." Tail said.

"Who make what now?" came a voice behind them, they turned to see the orange robot that was Wind man.

"Wind man... Tell me you didn't forget to make lunch..." Jonny said, a tiny amount of fear in his voice.

"No, someone else offered to make lunch today." Wind man explained, glad he wouldn't be doing the dishes this time.

Jonny grasped Wind man by the shoulders. "Tell me it's not who I think it is!"

Wind man didn't have time to answer, as Antoine burst out of the cafeteria and began to drink from the water fountain like crazy.

"What's with him?" Rotor asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jonny sighed heavily. "Heat man made his atomic chili."

Tails, Jonny, and Rotor were a little late as everyone else was already sitting down. Each of them got a tray and got some food and got the largest drink they could.

"Hey Jonny!" Jonny turned to see Ali-Su over at one of the tables.

He quietly rolled over and sat across from her, everyone of Ali's neighbors quickly scooted away, leaving them alone at the table.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to cost you your eating buddies." Jonny apologized.

Ali-Su gave a kind smile to her new friend. "It's okay, I really didn't know them that well."

Jonny noticed she was about to eat a spoonful of atomic chili. He pushed his glass of water to her. Ali paused and looked at Jonny with a quizzical look.

"If you eat that, you're gonna need that water." Jonny warned as he took a bite of bread.

"Is it hot?" Ali-Su asked.

"It could melt steel." Jonny shuddered, "Heat man made that for me once during the month I was underground making Skull Tower. The top of my head nearly erupted like a volcano."

"So tell me about your world." Ali-Su said, putting down the spoon and taking a bite of her bread.

Sally looked over at the human and echidna who were now sitting and chatting about Earth and the like, "I'm glad those two made up."

Sally took a bite of chili, and then promptly downed her entire glass of water. Sally coughed, she'd NEVER tasted anything so spicy.

"Wow.." The princess said, "That stuff's so hot it felt like my entire head was set on fire..." She looked over at Sonic, who was inhaling the stuff.

Everyone at the table was staring at Sonic, who looked up and said "What?"

Everyone thought it best not to ask, and said didn't say anything.

"So on your world, robots and your people work together?"

"Yeah. We have robots that help us in all walks of life. Construction robots, law enforcement robots, mining robots... All to help mankind to build a bright future." Jonny looked down at his tray. "But my grandpa went a little nuts after the death of my grandmother, and began get delusions of grandeur. Now some people hate robots as much as they hate my grandpa." He looked up at Ali-Su "I hope to create a whole series of robots after Robotnik is taken down. I want to help rebuild what Robotnik destroyed."

Ali-Su smiled and leaned on her elbows, "Okay. So what's your greatest fear?"

Jonny frowned. "Besides unruly mobs, becoming like my grandfather or worse. You?"

"Right now? Going through that whole incident again. I don't want to hurt anyone." Ali-Su looked down, a frown on her face.

Ali-Su looked up at Jonny. "Can... I see your shades?"

Jonny shrugged and took off his shades and handed them to the echidna. Ali-Su sighed softly when she saw his eyes, she mentally slapped herself.

'Get a hold of yourself girl!' she thought, placing the sunglasses on her own face.

"How do I look?" She asked smiling wryly.

Jonny chuckled. "They look good on you. I can make you a pair that fit you if you want."

Ali-Su blushed a little, but the sheer size of the shades hid it. "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for a friend." Jonny smiled.

Ali got up and placed the shades on Jonny's face.

"You're sweet." She told him, "I'd love to have a pair of these."

Ali-Su walked off with her tray.

Jonny watched as she walked off, and he then covertly dumped his chili in the trash, then returned to the lab. His heart felt a lot lighter than it had ever felt.

To be continued....


	22. Foul blood and a gentle heart

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story, that and the 2 OCs.

A Wily tale

Part 22

It was dinner time and once again Ali-Su and Jonny were sitting by themselves.

Ali-Su looked at the plate of pasta she had finished and sighed with relief. "I'm glad that Heat man isn't cooking today."

Jonny laughed. "Don't worry, I made him promise to only cook his atomic chili when requested."

Ali-Su laughed. "Good, but I think Sonic might ask him to make that chili. I swear he has a cast iron stomach."

"Stomach nothing. His whole digestive system must be more armored than Hard man's whole body." Jonny joked.

Ali-Su giggled. "True."

Jonny ate his last bite of pasta and looked at Ali-Su. She quickly noticed he had an odd look on his face, like he had something on his mind.

He was silent for a small stretch of time, at length he asked, "Can I make an unusual request Ali?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"This is kinda embarrassing..." Jonny was looked a little flush. "Can I... touch one your dreadlocks? I've been kinda curious about them..."

"Sure." Ali-Su chuckled, it WAS an odd request, but she saw no reason to deny him. She even felt a little flattered.

Ali-Su walked around the table and sat next to Jonny. She smiled as he hesitantly took one of her locks in his hand and gently stoked it. Finding it to be surprisingly soft and silky.

"Forgive me but I didn't think your dreadlocks were that soft." He let go of her golden dreadlock and looked at her with a friendly smile. He then reached into his coat and handed the echidna a pair of shades just like his. "As I promised."

Ali-Su smiled and took the sunglasses. "Thanks Jonny. I promise to keep it in good condition."

Jonny mentally grinned, he was glad to have a friend like Ali-Su.

Ali-Su looked over at Sonic and the others, and then looked at Jonny. "Hey Jonny, why don't you ever sit with Sonic or the other Freedom fighters? Why do you always sit alone?"

Jonny frowned. "I just don't feel like I'd fit in. Besides, as long as you're here, I'm not alone."

Ali-Su blushed a little, but she smiled at Jonny. Jonny seemed different from most guys she had known. She didn't mean that because he was a human and not a Mobian, but that he was genuinely kind, honest, a generally sweet person. She honestly felt safe with him around, and she admitted to herself that she liked being around him.

Ali-Su's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Princess Sally approached their table.

Jonny quickly noticed the echidna sitting next to him was looking at something. "What's up Ali?"

Ali-Su motioned towards the princess.

"Hi Sal, what can I do for her highness?" Jonny joked, leaning back in his chair.

Sally wore a serious look on her face. "Jonny, we have to talk."

"Ummm... Okay, do you want to go somewhere more private?" Jonny asked.

Sally crossed her arms. "Your lab will do."

"I'll talk to you later Ali." Jonny smiled at the echidna.

Jonny rolled to the elevator with Sonic and Sally close behind him.

"I have a little surprise Sal." Jonny said as they entered the lab. "We finished the roboticizer."

Before them stood the massive machine that had caused so much pain to Mobius. Recreated from the robot parts that Jonny had lying around. Sonic and Sally both felt a little uncomfortable in front of it, both had been inside the machine before, and the experience was not enjoyable.

Jonny rolled over to the roboticizer, opened a compartment and removed a chip from its mother board and held it up.

"This little chip, the submission ship I call it, is the thing that takes away your free will when roboticized." Jonny reached into a drawer and pulled out a hammer. He then set the chip on the desk. "Anyone want to do the honors?"

"Gladly" Sonic said, he took the hammer from Jonny and smashed the chip to bits, then laid the hammer down on the desk.

Sally raised an eyebrow at Jonny. "What was the point of building the chip if you were just going to smash it?"

Jonny scratched his head. "The satisfaction of breaking something, and to validate that the machine will not be used to remove free will if used. IE: I couldn't use it to enslave you guys, even if I wanted to."

"I bet you could easily build another chip." sally stated flatly.

Jonny laughed at that. "I guess I could, but... I don't feel like doing it."

Sally rolled her eyes. "So, how long until that machine you wanted to build is ready? The one that can be used to help Bunnie."

"I have to perform a few tests, turning a roboticizer into a... uh... Organicizer is not going to be easy." Jonny said.

"Organicizer?" Sally asked.

"It was the best name I could think of." Jonny said admittedly.

They were Silent for a little while.

At long length Sally said. "Listen, no one knows this yet, but you may be responsible for Knothole's destruction."

"What!? Princess you either have a bad sense of humor or a bad memory. I'd never do such a thing!" Jonny jerked his head around to look at them both. "Hell, I sent my Robot masters to try to save Knothole."

"Yes, I know you meant well. But the thing is that you stole a lot of Robotnik's robots and equipment, that may have sent him the deep end and triggered the attack."

Jonny was stunned. It was very possible that that is was what happened. Be it that he didn't mean it to happen, he was responsible for the attack as much as the fat Overlander he had sworn to fight.

Jonny hung his head. "Does this mean... You want me to leave?"

Sally frowned and turned her back to him. "Is that what you want? To just pack up and leave? I thought you wanted to help us in taking back Mobius."

"I do, I just don't want to hurt anyone of you. I feel like I failed, really failed, for the first time since I got here. Everything was going like clockwork, I had no idea my actions would cost you your home. I'm so sorry." Jonny hung his head, he felt like a failure even though he didn't think he should.

Sonic laughed. "Jonny, you took us in, fed us, had your robots come to our aid. Twice. And you want to leave?"

"No, but I don't want to stay if it means costing you something else. Something more dear to you. I could never do that to my... friends." Jonny hung his head again.

Sally turned, a small smile on her face, she was only trying to see what Jonny's reaction would be, and he passed. But that smile quickly faded as she saw how bummed Jonny was.

"I'm... going to go for a walk, I need to clear my mind." Jonny entered the elevator and was gone.

"I hope he's aware that 'going for a walk' isn't the phrase to use with a person in his condition." Sonic said, then backed off as he saw the look that Sally was giving him.

Ali-Su saw Sonic and Sally exiting the elevator from the lab, and walked up to them.

"Hi guys, have... you seen Jonny?"

"He said he was going to clear his head, and left."

"Thanks Sonic." Ali-Su turned and walked off, leaving Sonic and Sally alone.

"She sure has been spending a lot of time with him." Sally turned to Sonic. "You think she's in love with him Sonic?"

Sonic shrugged, "Stranger things have happened."

Ali-Su walked around the first floor, looking around for her human friend. She knew he wouldn't be in the Gym, dojo, or battle arena, his injuries were still too bad to do anything in there. She checked the Arcade, and even Crystal man's shop (Which was still as empty as when Amy and Sonic came in). She was about to give up when she passed the auditorium. She peeked inside and was more surprised at what she heard than she saw.

Star man was playing his custom electric guitar that was made to look like a star with a neck. Quick man was playing drums and, most surprisingly, Jonny was the vocal of this little group. The song was Jonny's favorite type, heavy metal. Jonny was out of his wheel chair sitting on the edge of the stage.

Ali-Su smiled and took a seat in the back row.

Jonny sang his best, even though he didn't see Ali-Su come in. In truth, he never could sing in front of people.

_What we feel, it might be so unreal_

_And what we know, it's under construction_

_We have learned, the truth, it can be turned_

_Well, it just depends on what we believe is real_

_In secrecy our mission will be_

_Let's create our future aware_

_I'll see you in heaven one day_

_Or I'll see you in hell_

_Yeah, we'll be where we think we will stay_

_I'll see you in heaven or hell_

_You and me, we think of what will be_

_It's so hard to trust in that we'll be given_

_Fear, so strong, will surely lead us wrong_

_It's gonna bring us down, we better believe it's real_

_In secrecy our mission will be_

_Let's create our future aware_

_I'll see you in heaven one day_

_Or I'll see you in hell_

_Yeah, we'll be where we think we will stay_

_I'll see you in heaven or hell_

_No limit, I'm in it, it's all inside my mind_

_I'll be there where I dare, it's all my choice_

_In secrecy our mission will be_

_Let's create our future aware_

_I'll see you in heaven one day_

_Or I'll see you in hell_

_Yeah, we'll be where we think we will stay_

_I'll see you in heaven or hell_

As Jonny finished, he heard a single pair of hands applauded, his heart skipped a beat when he saw who was clapping.

"That was great Jonny!" Ali-Su complimented as she approached the stage. "You could be a professional singer if you wanted to."

Jonny looked at the ground, 'I can't believe I didn't see her come in. I'm really off today.' he thought.

Star man swung his guitar over his shoulder, hopped off the stage with Quick man and got in close to the echidna so Jonny couldn't hear them.

"The Chief only sings when he wants to cheer himself up." Star man whispered. "And believe me, he was really depressed when he asked us to play with him. I think you made him feel really embarrassed."

"Why would he be embarrassed? He's a good singer." Ali-Su told them, not even bothering to whisper.

"Maybe but he's very shy about crowds. I think you know why." Quick man whispered.

Ali looked at Jonny, he looked very depressed and a little ashamed. She felt kinda bad that she had walked in on him, but she had thoroughly enjoyed listening to him sing. She actually liked heavy metal.

Star man and Quick man left, leaving Ali and Jonny alone in the auditorium.

"Hi." Ali-Su said walking up to the human, his legs were dangling off the edge of the stage.

"Hi." Jonny's voice was almost a whisper. He didn't even bother to look up at Ali-Su.

'Man, he's even more depressed than I thought...' Ali climbed up onto the stage and sat near Jonny.

Both sat in silence for an unknown amount of time, both trying to steal looks at each other without the other seeing them.

At long length, Ali-Su finally spoke up. "Listen Jonny, I may never know what really happened to you when you were four... But I want you to know, I'm your friend."

Jonny reached into his lab coat and pulled out two M.I.S. head bands.

He handed one to Ali-Su. "Put it on. Controlling drones isn't the only thing these things can do."

Ali gave him a look of confusion, but complied, placing the metallic band on her head.

"Close your eyes." Jonny told her.

As Ali-Su did so, she felt herself being whisked away. She suddenly found herself standing in a dark street. She saw a little boy staring in horror as his parents were being beaten with pipes, chains and various other blunt implements of destruction. Ali-Su saw these images and was horrified, she knew that she was seeing with her own eyes was the day Jonny lost his family with vivid detail. She saw the look of horror and fright on Jonny's face, she heard the sounds of bone breaking, the mad laughter from the mob as they hoisted the broken forms of Jonny's parents and hung them from the lamp post by the same chains that they had used to beat them. She didn't want to see anymore of this and opened her eyes. This surprised her a little as it felt like her eyes had been open the whole time.

But, there was one thing she felt, something Jonny had no intention of doing. Ali-Su had actually, for a brief second, felt what was going on in his heart. The echidna knew what was really troubling him. He felt lonely and in a sense empty, and was afraid that he'd be alone for the rest of his time on Mobius.

Ali set the M.I.S. band down and scooted next to Jonny.

"Ali, what are you doing?" Jonny was confused as Ali-Su gently took off his shades.

Ali's heart fluttered as she saw his pretty speckled eyes, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Jonny looked shocked, his heart felt like it was going a mile a minute. He looked at the echidna next to him, who smiled warmly at him before resting her head on his chest, right on the Yin Yang.

Jonny's whole body went rigid in nervousness. He was so surprised couldn't even form rational thought. He gulped and gently put his arm around her shoulder.

Ali-Su smiled, 'I'm glad he's starting to cheer up.'

Ali-Su looked up and saw a few tears on his face. "What's wrong?"

He looked down at the echidna, a warm smile on his face. "Nothing. For once, nothing."

They both smiled at each other and then found themselves in a warm hug that lasted for quite a while.

'It's nice to know someone cares about me.' Jonny thought. 'I hope.'

Later that night on the fifth floor, Jonny was still thinking about Ali-Su, he felt like for once he could finally be happy and no one could take that away from him.

He plopped down on his bed and sighed contently as he closed his eyes.

"She doesn't care for you, and you know that." Said a rasping whispering voice.

Jonny's eyes shot open as he sat up. "Who's there?"

The thought of someone invading his personal room, especially unannounced and uninvited, was more than enough to make him seethe with anger. Yet, Jonny saw no one.

"Ali-Su is just pitying you. She doesn't really like you." The voice seemed to come from everywhere, and was much louder than before. "Who in their right mind would want to associate with someone of your lineage?"

"Ooookay... Who's there? Shadow man, if this is one of your pranks you are so junked." Jonny's eyes were searching the room very slowly and very carefully, but still saw nothing.

"Who would want to be near a man who has so much blood on his hands? No one."

"Hey! Shut up! Who are you and where are you? I want to kick your head clean off your body for that!" Jonny was shocked at what he had just said, that wasn't like him. He hated to needless violence, he had no qualms with a good clean brawl every once in a while but he'd never actually wanted to kill anyone in his life. Yet this person had succeeded in making the human's blood boil with rage with little effort.

"At last, the true Wily persona shows itself." There was a hint of accomplishment in the voice now. "You are just like your grandfather, you just don't know it yet. Why else would you build this tower and all the robot masters than to conquer this world?"

Jonny hung his head, 'Is this true? Is this voice somehow right? Am I walking down the same path as grandpa Albert?' Jonny shook his head. "Who are you!?"

No response came. Jonny sat for a good half hour waiting for a response before laying back down.

Jonny laid back onto his bed. "Am I going mad?"

That moment in Robotropolis...

"This is your great plan Sir?" Snivley was not impressed at Robotnik's new plan. "Another frontal assault on this 'Skull tower'."

"Quiet Snively." Robotnik ordered. "My 'bot planes weren't designed for taking on such a force. That's why next time, my egg bots will bring back one of those robots, and we'll be able to upgrade all of my army.

"You stupid fat baboon..." Snivley grumbled.

"What did you say?" Robotnik shot his small nephew a death glare.

Snivley froze, his mind raced to come up with something to say. "I said 'You'll make them look like buffoons' sir."

Robotnik snorted and sat down. Snivley relaxed and got back to work.

To be continued....

A/N: the Song is none other than one of my faves: "See You In Heaven Or Hell" by Rage. Not Rage against the machine, the name of the band is Rage. To hear some of their songs, go to Rage-on.de and look in the media section.

2nd thing, I'm playing around with the idea that all Mobians and Overlanders have solid eye colors and no one has hazel eyes. Look in the comics, you'll see nothing but solid color eyes.


	23. Ticking off the mad genius

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 23

Tails was taking the afternoon off to have some fun before going to the lab. He saw the arcade and was about to go in when he saw Bunnie heading for the Gym.

"Hey Bunnie!" He called to the cyborg rabbit, all the while walking towards her.

Bunnie turned and saw the two tailed fox and smiled. "Hi Tails! How ya'll doing this morning?"

"Just fine." Tails said, he then took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Listen Bunnie... We built a roboticizer in the lab. We're now working on a machine to get you back to normal, to get your robotic limbs back to flesh and blood."

Bunnie took a few seconds to take all that in. Then hugged the small fox. "Tails... Ah don't know to say... How long till its ready?"

Tails flinched. "We've just begun. Rotor and I are assisting Jonny in its construction. I'm sorry, but I can't say how long it'll take Bunnie."

Bunnie kissed the fox on the cheek. "Tell Rotor and Jonny thanks for me sugah."

Tails blushed a little and waved good bye as Bunnie walked into the gym, she had made a good friend out of Guts man ever since she and him had begun arm wrestling.

Tails walked around for a while until he came to the Dojo. Inside was Amy taking a few self defense lessons from Shadow man. And doing fairly well by the way.

'Note to self: Start taking those same lessons to protect me form Amy.' The fox thought, then walked off in search of something else to do.

* * *

Jonny was in Dr. Quack's office, awaiting the results of his check up.

"Well doc... Do I get a clean bill o' health?" Jonny was sitting on the examination table, looking over at Dr. Quack who was looking over the X-rays he had taken of Jonny's ribs.

"Well, your bones are knitting together nicely. Must faster than I thought you would, you'll be up and walking in a week or so." Dr. Quack said, turning to the human. "But why did you want a cat scan? That concussion wasn't serious at all."

"Let's just say I have my reasons." Jonny took the cat scan results and looked at them. He just then remembered he knew almost nothing of medical science, and handed them back to the doctor.

"I detect nothing abnormal. Although I am no expert in human biology, even with all the information you provided me with." Dr. Quack admitted.

Jonny sighed. "It's okay. You've done your best and that's what I ask for."

Jonny got back in his wheelchair, "I'll be glad to get out of this wretched thing."

Jonny rolled out of the Doc's lab and was feeling both glad that he would be out of the wheelchair, but at the same time to feel uneasy about hearing that voice last night. He then noticed Sally getting off the elevator and walking towards him.

"Hi Jonny." She said.

"Hello Sal, what's up?" Jonny noted Sally's serious look, "What did I do this time?" he added jokingly.

Sally frowned, she hoped Jonny was going to take this news well. "Jonny, I have some news that may make things a little... Difficult around here."

Jonny raised an eyebrow. "What may that be?"

"My father and my brother are coming back from the Floating island." Sally said. "And I've told them the whole story about you, and Knothole."

Jonny frowned. "I was unaware that you even had family Princess. That may sound harsh but I never heard anything on your family when I was doing my recon in Knothole."

"I guess you didn't keep your ear to the ground as well as you thought." Sally explained. "My brother Elias and my father King Acorn will be here within a matter of days. Along with St. John and the rest of his secret service."

Jonny frowned. He always had a slight dislike of authority. He disliked people who were considered more important than others. He made the assumption that this King Acorn may be a snob and try to take his tower from him. However he was not close minded and decided to wait and get to know this King better. Still, Jonny worried that the King could cause some problems. He would wait.

"If you want I'll have Dust man and Star man prepare a room for his majesty." Sally could easily tell by Jonny's tone he wasn't too pleased by having other members of the royal family in Skull tower.

"What's your problem?" Sally replied.

"I want your guarantee that your father and brother will not interfere with my Robot masters or projects. I want them to follow the same rule of respect as everyone else." Jonny stated coldly. "I command the Robot masters and am the owner of this tower. You and your people are honored guests, but just that. I am the owner of this tower and would be scientist. You and your family have authority over all in this tower, except me." With that Jonny rolled off, only to stop and shake his head.

He turned back to face Sally, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, I haven't had any GOOD experience with political leaders, other than you of course. That and I've been... under some stress lately."

Sally was a little confused but she could understand how stress could make a person act like that. "It's not a problem. I'll talk to my dad when he gets here. And I would like it if you could ask if they could fix a room for my father and brother."

Jonny smiled weakly. But this little discussion was cut short as the alarm went off.

Jonny wasted no time in rolling over to the nearest terminal and pressed a few buttons. The screen showed an entire squadron of Robotnik's Eggbots approaching the tower, by air. And there were a lot more robots than the last time Robotnik attacked with his bot planes.

Sally, however, couldn't figure out why Jonny was snickering "What's so funny? You've gotta call out the Robot masters!"

Jonny shook his head. "I completed the security system a few days after you got here. Watch this."

Jonny pressed a few keys and the screen showed many large turret guns raising out of the ground and out of the sides of the tower.

Sally was speechless, even Robotnik didn't arm his city this strongly.

"Auto guns are online. Targeting all unfamiliar Robots." Jonny stated, his face had a wicked smirk on it. He activated the PA system and spoke in an unusually calm voice. "Attention all Robot masters with long range attacks! Please exit the tower and blow up the incoming armada off Egg bots. That is all." He then turned off the PA system.

Sally raised an eyebrow at that last statement, as he hit the last key and the turrets immediately began to fire on the Eggbots. The onslaught of plasma shots quickly took their toll on the army of flying droids as the bolts of energy tore through them like a knife through paper. Any that got near the tower were quickly destroyed by the Robot masters that had gone out to help. In no time at all, the entire battalion of Egg bots was no more than bits and pieces littering the ground around Skull tower.

"That was... Fast." Sally said, the whole incident had taken place in only a matter of minutes, and the screen showed only a large field of scrap metal and parts.

"Yeah." Jonny pressed a few buttons. "Auto guns are retracted and offline." Once again he turned on the PA system. "Will Junk man and Dust man please report for clean up duty? And bring a scooper."

Sally smiled. "You have any MORE surprises in this tower of yours?"

"A few." Jonny chuckled, "However, right now, I have to ask for your permission for a little prank for our favorite mad doctor."

* * *

Meanwhile in Robotropolis.

"Sir, all the Egg bots have been destroyed." Snivley told his uncle.

"WHAT? ALL OF THEM?" Robotnik bellowed.

"Sir, we have a transmition." One of the Swat bots droned, Robotnik motioned to the robot to open the link.

The screen showed the face of a young man wearing sunglasses. "Thanks for the parts fat boy. I really needed more spare parts."

"Who do you think you are you upstart?" The fat tyrant growled.

"Just a young man who stole the plans for the roboticizer. Fascinating little toy, you got any other toys I could have?"

Robotnik quizicly raised an eybrow, "What would a boy want with MY machines?" He replied sarcasticly.

"Oh nothing. Isn't that right, Sonic?" Jonny snapped his fingers and a roboticized Sonic the hedgehog and Princess Sally Acorn stepped up next to Jonny. Robotnik's eyebrows (and Snively's for that matter) shot up in surprise. "Say 'hello' to the nice doctor numbers 14 and 26."

"Hello doctor." Both of the roboticized Mobians droned.

"Now go to the lab. I want to upgrade you two into proper Robot Masters personally.

"Yes master." Both Mecha Sonic and Sally droned in unison as they walked off screen.

Robotnik drumed his fingers and grinned evilly. "You've roboticized both the hedgehog and that bratty princess? How delicious. I'd gladly overlook this whole incident with my Egg bots if you were to, say... Hand both of them over and all your Robots."

Jonny snorted and gave Robotnik a defiant grin. "No. I think I'll keep them as trophies, along with the rest of the Freedom fighters."

"Tell me one thing Robotnik." Jonny scratched his chin, then spat: "Are you making your robots out of tin foil? Because this is just too easy."

Robotnik roared with rage, stood up, and tore the monitor out of the console and chucked it across his control room, nearly hitting Snively. Effectively terminating the connection.

The tyrant growled. "That boy has proved one thing to me. There is someone on Mobius more annoying than that Hedgehog." Robotnik shook his fist, vowing to tear that tower down even if it ment destroying all of Robotropolis.

* * *

"HA! That was fun huh guys?" Jonny turned to Sonic, Sally and Gemini man who were all standing off screen snickering. The Robot versions of Sonic and Sally faded into nothingness as Gemini man lowered his arm.

"Using Gemini man's Hologram projector in a crank call. You are a genius." Sonic gave his quadriplegic friend a pat on the back.

"Nah, I just felt like cheering myself up. That and ticking someone off." Jonny grinned evilly. "I knew I'd get that reaction if I showed him I had you and Sally roboticized, and I say it was worth looking at that fat face."

"I think we could've done better Chief." Gemini man spoke up, after all, he was a master prankster.

Everyone turned to look at the light blue robot. "How so?"

"It just felt like it lacked something... I can't say what, but it missed something."

"Maybe, but I did pretty good job at acting I think." Jonny smiled at his friends.

They all shared a few more laughs before separating and going about their normal activities in Skull tower.

Gemini man went to his room to polish his exostructure, Jonny went to find Ali-Su, and Sonic and Sally both went to be alone in the auditorium.

* * *

Turbo man had been walking around the second floor. He was on a little prohibition, as Jonny had removed his wheels and was now completely immobile in his dragster mode. He was now sitting in Crystal man's shop playing cards with none other than the proprietor of the shop.

"I can't believe the boss took my wheels." Turbo said, looking at his hand, which wasn't very good. "The King of the road needs his wheels."

"That's what you get for playing dirty." Crystal man said, he had his poker face on, and was very pleased with his hand.

"The hedgehog called me a clunker, popped one of my tires, and then made me crash into Quick man and Top man." Turbo man argued.

"You did ram into Sonic and try to knock him out of the race." Crystal man said calmly. "Gin."

Turbo man tossed his cards on the desk. "I hate Gin, and you know it. I wanna play old maid."

Crystal man chuckled and shuffled the cards. "Okay we'll play old maid, but after a game of black jack. Now ante up."

Turbo man couldn't take listening to this con man any more and left. Crystal man sighed and began to play his 100th game of solitaire since He opened his shop.

"Maybe I should lower my prices..." The robot thought aloud. "NAH!"

* * *

Inside, Sonic had his feet up on the seat in front of him and Sally was sitting next to him.

"So, Sal. What do you think of this place?" Sonic asked. "I mean we've been here for a few weeks, and I gotta say, I like it here."

It sure is a change from Knothole. It's nice here I guess." Sally sighed, "But I'm just worried what daddy is going to do when he meets Jonny."

Sonic sat up, "The king's coming back from the Floating isle? Wait a minute... What do you mean 'when he meets Jonny'?"

Sally coughed, "I may have... not told my father EVERYthing about Jonny..."

"Liiiike...?"

Sally winced. "... Jonny being a human for one thing."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at Sally. "You didn't tell him he was an Overlander did you?"

"Heavens no!" Sally cried. "Dad would've flipped if I told him that."

"And what do you think he's going to do when he gets here and sees Jonny?" Sonic said.

Sally smiled weakly. "I panicked."

Sonic laughed. "Sally Acorn panicked. HA!"

Sally playfully punched the hedgehog on the arm. The two Mobians sat in the auditorium for a while engaging in small talk for the next few minutes until Sonic left to go to the arcade and Sally to take a few lessons from Yamato man in the dojo.

* * *

Meanwhile in the arcade, at the CarnEvil game.

The game had ended and the final scores were: Player 1 accuracy: 72.9 percent, Player 2 accuracy: 62.7 percent.

Jonny wore a surprised look as he turned to Ali-Su. "I can't believe you beat me..."

"I often went to the local arcade back home." Ali-Su said, hanging up her shotgun and grinning at her friend. "And they had a shooter game that was kinda like this."

"So you've had practice? That clears that up." Jonny smiled at the echidna, and put the shotgun back in the holster

"So... how long will you be in that chair?" Ali-Su asked.

Jonny gave her a reassuring look. "The doc says I'll be able to walk in a week."

The yellow echidna looked at Jonny, smiling weakly. "That's good. And I'm still sorry for putting you in that chair."

"It's okay, I told you not to worry about it." Jonny reassured her. 'I may not be sure if I really heard that voice last night, but I don't think I believe what it told me.'

Ali-Su smiled. Both of them exited the arcade together.

"I don't have anything planned for the rest of the day. And I told Tails and Rotor to take the day off too." Jonny blushed a little and looked straight at Ali-Su. "You... want to do something together?"

"What you mean like a date?" Ali raised an eyebrow at her human friend.

"No... I... You're one of the only people that seems to like doing things with me."

Ali-Su thought on that for a minute. 'I've seen him and Tails do stuff together, but... he still gets sour looks from people.' She looked at Jonny and smiled. "Where'd you like to go?"

Jonny smiled happily. "How would you like to see my lab?"

"Absolutely!" Ali-Su said ecstatically, she had wanted to see it ever since Hard man told her she couldn't.

Ali grabbed Jonny's chair and quickly ran to the elevator and stepped inside. Jonny hit the button and in no time they were standing in the basement of the tower.

Ali-Su stared at all the machinery. She knew he must've used a lot to make the tower, but this was overwhelming. As they walked through the lab Ali-Su would stop and ask Jonny what this machine was and what it was used for. Until they reached the roboticizer.

"This is it huh?" Ali-Su asked, looking the machine over.

"Yeah." Jonny said, rolling up beside the echidna. "We haven't started testing and remaking the dang thing yet, but I hope this doesn't become too difficult a job."

Ali-Su looked over at Jonny, "Tails told me that you want you want to make from the roboticizer, I think it's nice what you're doing for Bunnie.

Jonny took a breath and said: "Ever since I built my first robot, a small robotic cat, I wished it was a real one. That's why I want to build this machine. Helping Bunnie was unknown to me when I began, but it has become a reason to work harder on it."

Ali-Su smiled at her human friend. Jonny was always so honest and open with her, she liked that a lot but she chalked it up to just because he wanted to make up for the beating she gave him. 'He'd never want a friend like me. He says he forgives me...But I don't forgive me. I was so foolish, why was I filled with so much hate and anger? I've NEVER acted like that ever in my life.' She thought. 'Looking back on it, it doesn't make sense why I hated him so much.'

Jonny looked over at Ali-Su, noticing the sad look on her face. 'I hope I didn't say something to make her sad. I like her.' he thought.

Jonny took his shades off and took a deep breath to steady his nerves and put his arm on her shoulder. Ali immediately turned and looked at Jonny, who was smiling warmly at her. His hazel eyes were looking right into her own emerald green eyes.

"Ali, if I said anything to make you sad, I'm sorry. Besides, you look prettier when you smile." He told her softly.

Ali-Su didn't say anything, she just threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Why do you say things like that to the girl who wanted you dead?" She cried, hugging him tighter and buried her face in his shirt to hide the tears on her face. Not understanding why he was always so nice to her.

"Because your my best friend Ali. And I care about my friends." She looked up at him, her face was a little wet as she pulled away from his tear stained shirt. "And I already told you, I forgive you for doing what you did. You're not the first to want me dead."

Ali-Su dried her tears and laughed. "I guess that's true. I'm sorry for getting all emotional on you like that."

"It's okay, it can happen to anyone." Jonny said as the echidna released him.

Ali-Su's heart was racing, she had never done something like that ever in her life. I've... got to get going..." She said nervously.

Before heading for the elevator, Ali-Su kissed Jonny on the cheek, making him blush. "Thanks for being so nice to. And thanks for forgiving me."

The doors were closed and Ali-Su was gone but Jonny was still smiling like an idiot and red in the face.

"Well wasn't that sweet." Jonny whipped his head around to see Rotor and Tails walk out from behind one of the many machines that lined the room. Both had a wide grin on his face.

"I see that your eavesdropping habit is contagious, Tails. Okay... What did you see?" Jonny asked hurriedly, wiping the smile off his face.

"The whole thing." Tails said grinning. "You like her don't you Jonny?"

Jonny sighed. "Yeah I do, but I don't think she'd be interested in me."

"Dude. She confided in you and kissed you, she obviously likes you." Rotor was trying to cheer up his friend, who was steadily growing more depressed.

Something in the back of Jonny's mind didn't think so. "I like her, but..." Jonny shook his head in a depressed manner. "If she started going out with me it would just cause problems. Both with her family and the rest of the residents of this tower. The last thing I would do is hurt my friends."

Tails put his hand on Jonny's shoulder. "Come on Jonny, she likes you. I could see it on her face."

'Why would she want to be with me? If she lived on Earth she'd want me dead like every other girl I liked.' Jonny was feeling pretty down and he didn't even bother to hide it. "I'm pretty sure she likes me Tails, but... aw forget it."

Jonny sighed then went over to the elevator and went to his floor.

Tails turned to Rotor. "What was that all about Rotor?"

Rotor rubbed his chin, "I don't know little buddy, Jonny's probably never had a girl like him that way. I mean he was an outcast all his life."

Tails sighed. 'I hope Jonny will tell her how he feels. Because otherwise he's just gonna get more and more miserable.'

* * *

Later that night, Ali-Su was lying on her bed. Something was troubling her, namely her feelings for her best friend.

"Do I love him?" Ali-Su asked herself. She really didn't know anymore, he was kind, sweet and always willing to help someone out. She remembered that the android acted the same way, she knew it was really Jonny pretending to be a fox to learn about them but it was such a convincing act.

She sighed and hugged her pillow. "But what does he think of me?" She sighed again and turned out the light.

At that moment. Deep in the dark recesses of the Sub basement, among the many large robots. Something moved in its container.

To be continued....

A/N: Okay I'm going to admit it, I have trouble writing Bunnie's accent, but she's not as bad as Antoine though...


	24. Royal welcome

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 24

Jonny sat up in his bed with a look of absolute terror on his face and fear in his mind. He was covered in a cold sweat, he was unable to remember what ever he had dreamed had frightened him so badly. He groaned in frustration and got dressed. This been the pattern for the past three mornings, and Jonny was getting very sick of it. But the things the voice had been preaching every night was even worse. It would go on and on about no matter what he did he would always cause nothing but strife, misery, and death. The worst part was that the voice seemed to get louder and more depressing every night.

He arrived in the lab to find Rotor and Tails there, once again looking through the video files in the computer.

"You okay Jonny?" Tails said, seeing how pale Jonny's face was. "You've been sleeping in late for the last three days, and everyday you come in like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm okay, just... having trouble sleeping." Jonny lied. He didn't think anyone would believe him about hearing voices, or at worst think him insane.

Rotor turned off the video screen and they all began to walk (or roll in Jonny's case) towards the roboticizer when the elevator door opened and princess Sally stepped into the lab.

"Hi Jonny, Tails, Rotor. How are things going?" Sally said to her friends.

"We were just about to start testing this thing." Jonny said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was mentally tired, having to listen to that voice all night and now the dreamless nightmares where taking their toll on the human's mind. The strain was really wearing him out, and to think he used to love to sleep...

Sally cocked her head. "And how, pray tell, are you planning to do test the roboticizer?"

"I have a few test subjects." Jonny said looking over his shoulder where Tails and Rotor where standing. Both the walrus and fox gulped.

Jonny rolled over, past the two Mobians and took out a small jar like container and looked at tails and Rotor's nervous looks and raised an eyebrow at them. "What?"

"You aren't... planning on roboticizing us... are ya?" Tails slowly asked.

Jonny took a moment to assess what Tails had said. He looked at the can, then at his friends, then back at the can, then burst out laughing.

Tails and Rotor looked at each other with looks of confusion. Not getting the joke.

"What's so funny?" Rotor asked, frowning at the human.

The reason why Jonny was laughing at them was quickly revealed as he opened the jar.

"Worms?" The three Mobians said in unison. Sally and the others turned with looks of surprise on their faces.

"Yeah. You really think I'd use one of you as a guinea pig for my experiments? HA!" Jonny smiled. "You guys are too easy."

Jonny instantly shut up as he saw that they were all giving him death glares. 'I hope they aren't getting any ideas...' he gulped.

Jonny frowned as he watched them snicker, then cracked up at his reaction.

"So..." Sally said, wiping a tear from her eye, "Why are you using worms?"

"Would you prefer I use one of them?" Jonny said rolling his eyes. "Seriously, I want to start small, and I would prefer to use non sentient life. And don't worry, I plan on restoring all my test subjects to their original states."

"I have your promise on that?" Sally said, taking another look at the earthworms in the jar. Each one writhed inside their metal prison, Sally never really liked looking at such things and quickly turned back to Jonny.

"Of course princess. I promise." Jonny said. "So what brings you down here?"

Sally tried to relax, 'Well here it goes.' she took a breath to calm her nerves. "Jonny, my father is going to be here in a few hours. Is everything ready?"

Tails and Rotor spun around to look at Sally.

Jonny sighed. This was the third time she had asked him that. "Dust man informed me that things were done last night. Don't worry. I mean it's not like you didn't report everything to him earlier."

"How did you know I did that?" Sally asked.

Jonny smiled, "There's one bad trait that Shadow man has, he tends to take his job as a security officer WAY too far."

Sally frowned, "You mean he's been spying on me?"

"No. Pretty much on everyone." Jonny shrugged. "But we all have bad habits."

Sally sighed, she supervised as Jonny began his tests, he turned the worms into mechanical ones. He then changed them back, all the while taking notes.

* * *

Amy was sitting with Ali-Su in the cafeteria, chatting about this and that. 

"Amy, Jonny told me you've been taking self defense lessons from Shadow man?"

"Yes, he's a great teacher." Amy beamed, "It's nice to know that not all robots are bad. I like it here."

"Yeah. I like it here too." Ali-Su said.

Both of them sat in silence for a short time.

"So have you told him yet?" Amy asked suddenly, grinning evilly and leaning on her elbows.

The echidna gulped. "Told who what yet?"

"Told Jonny that you like him."

Ali-Su frowned and looked away, but said nothing.

"Sorry, I was just teasing." Amy apologized.

Ali shook her head. "I... just don't think he'd... I don't know."

'Looks like you hit the wrong nerve Amy.' The female hedgehog thought. "Look, I didn't mean to upset you Ali-Su. You're really torn on this huh?"

"Yeah, he's kind, sweet, and great to be around..." Ali-Su sighed deeply. "But I don't know how to tell him how I feel, or if he feels the same way about me."

Amy thought for a second, she had to tell her friend something to cheer her up. "Ali, what if I told you that Jonny DOES feel the same way?"

That seemed to perk the echidna up. "He does? How do you know Amy?"

"Before he was beaten up, he told me a few times how he felt about you." Amy knew she was kinda snitching on her friend, but she felt Ali-Su deserved to hear the truth.

Ali-Su smiled. "He really likes me? But why hasn't he told me before?"

"He may not be completely sure you like him." Amy said, "He has a low opinion of himself if you ask me. I also don't think he has the self esteem to tell you how he feels, although he does hide it pretty well."

Ali-Su raised an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

"Woman's intuition." Amy grinned.

Ali-Su sighed. "I can understand why he would. He's been put down all his life, and he feels so lonely-..." Ali-Su stopped when she saw Amy grinning widely at her.

"How would you know how he feels?" Amy asked.

"Jonny... Showed me how his parents died. He used the M.I.S. thing to show me every gruesome detail." Ali-Su grimaced at the memory of the sight of horrible incident. "But, I could also somehow felt what was feeling, Amy. Jonny feels like he's got no one, even though he's got friends now."

Amy gave her friend a smirk. "You DO love him."

Ali-Su gulped. Then said very weakly. "I think I do..."

"Just tell him. I told Sonic how I felt about him."

Ali-Su rolled her eyes. "Yeah. And look where you are now."

Amy frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Hey!"

"I was just kidding Amy." Ali-Su said, laughing a little. "I'll tell him how I feel someday. But until then I'll try to get him to admit it first." She winked at Amy, and both shared a giggle.

Ali-Su got up to leave, but before she left she turned back to Amy.

"Amy?" She asked, "Promise me you won't tell anyone I told you all this."

"I promise." The pink hedgehog said.

Ali-Su wasn't totally sure if what Amy said was true or she was just trying to cheer her up. But, either way she appreciated what her friend had told her.

As soon as Ali-Su was out of sight, Amy sighed heavily. "She's hopeless."

* * *

A few hours later, Shade man, as usual was sitting up on the very tip of the tower, glaring down like a fanged gargoyle at everything happening below him. He stretched his wings and looked around, "Kinda boring out today." He hissed, he was kinda annoyed that the sun was out, as he considered himself a Goth and preferred the dreariness of an overcast day. He did however see an air craft approaching the tower at a relatively slow rate. 

"I better report this." Shade man spread his wings and glided down effortlessly to the ground beside Search man.

"It appears we have visitors approaching from the south east. You better contact the boss." He rasped, hanging from the roof of the open skull's mouth like a vampire.

Both of Search man's head shuddered at the violet gothic robot's rasping tone. They both agreed that Shade man made them both very nervous, the reason was they knew he was rumored to drain the energy out of other robots when he was hungry.

Search man's left head kept an eye on the robotic vampire as the right made the call.

* * *

King Acorn shook his head in disgust as he saw the tower that loomed over the Great forest. "This is the place my people now live? Hard to believe anyone would live in such a foreboding place." 

"Indeed majesty, it's also hard to believe this tower could have sprang out the ground in a month, or so the Princess said in her report." Geoffrey St. John said.

"I wish to meet this young man, Geoffrey." King Acorn said. "He sounds to be a reasonable and intelligent young lad with the technical skills to match even Rotor's own."

As the King's private air craft landed and everyone disembarked, the first thing they noticed was Sally and the other Freedom fighters, standing outside the front door. All of them wearing happy smiles on their faces to see their monarch again. King Acorn's brow narrowed however when his eyes came to rest on the two headed sentry robot guarding the doors.

"What's he looking at?" Search man's Right head spat.

"Us sir." The left said calmly. "Remember: The boss said we have to act nice to this king sir."

The Right head just grumbled and stood at attention.

"What's this?" Elias said, walking up to Search man, with Hersey the cat of the royal secret service right behind him.

"I'm Search man. I'm on guard duty until Yamato man relives us in a few hours." The Right head barked.

"I apologize for him Sir." The left head said, its voice much calmer than his 'brother'. "He was originally programmed to be a drill instructor, so he's always a bit rough like this."

"If he was meant to be a drill instructor, what were you supposed to be?" Elias asked, he felt kinda silly talking to just one of the heads.

"A security guard. Sir." The Left head said. "Master Wily told us to treat you like guests. Like all of the residents of Knothole."

"How many times have I told you guys, I don't like being called 'master'." Said a voice from the shadows. "I prefer 'boss' or 'chief'. It doesn't make me sound like a military leader or something."

King Acorn's face became one of surprise as Jonny came out of the shadows. Jonny was being pushed by Knight man, who had his mace's chain reeled back into his arm, so the ball was where his fist would have been. At Jonny's side was Centaur man, who towered above Knight man by a good foot and a half. Centaur man had his arms folded and was giving the royal guards a warning stare.

"An Overlander?" St. John muttered as he readied his crossbow, just in case of any trouble. Every one of the King's bodyguards gave a defensive stance.

Jonny noticed the skunk's crossbow. And decided not to take chances with this one. He motioned to one of the Robot masters in the hallway behind them to step forward. "Flash man, disarm him."

St. John raised his crossbow at the dark blue bot as Flash man emitted a flash of light from his arm cannon. St. John looked at his arm and quickly saw that his cross bow was gone. Well, not gone per say, the crossbow was now in Flash man's hand. The visored robot smirked as he gripped the skunk's weapon in his metal hand.

"No weapon on your world can compare to my Time Stopper." Flash man said, his voice was disciplined and had a slight British accent.

Jonny took the crossbow from Flash man and tossed it at the skunk's feet. St. John gave the human an odd look.

"I give it back in good faith that you won't shoot me in the back with it." Jonny said.

Geoffrey St. John cautiously picked up the crossbow, never taking his eyes off the human or his robots.

'Impressive...' The skunk thought. 'But I'm keeping an eye on him.'

Sally gave her father and brother a hug. "Elias, daddy, this is Jonny. He's the one I told you about."

Jonny was kinda nervous, he had never known any royalty other than the princess. He shook his head of this feeling, and decided to treat the other members of her family like he treated her. Whether or not that was a good idea, he didn't know. "I'd bow, but as you can see, it's kinda hard for me to do that at the time being." He was doomed.

"Well, this is... interesting." King Acorn said aloud, not quite sure why an Overlander would be helping his people so much, even more surprised that he would have a cast on his arm and leg and in a wheel chair like him.

"Your majesty, what are your orders?" Geoffrey whispered.

King Acorn turned to the Skunk. "We'll wait and see. If he tries anything-"

"Uh sir." Hersey interrupted, gesturing over to the human in the wheelchair.

King Acorn looked over to see his son Elias and the 'Overlander' shaking hands.

Jonny introduced himself to Elias "I'm Jonathan Alvis Wily, and you're... Elias, yes?"

"Yes. I take it my sister told me about you?" Sally's brother asked in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, Sally told me a little about ya and your dad." Jonny said smiling, adjusting his shades.

"And who are these guys?" Elias asked, looking over the robots beside the owner of Skull tower.

Jonny gave Elias a small grin, and told the Robot masters to introduce themselves.

"I am Knight man, I am head of security here in Skull tower. My Knight crush attack is nigh impossible to defendeth against. I am a Knight first and foremost sir. I cannot disobey my code of honor." Knight man ended his little introduction by swinging his flail once above his head and then retracted it into his arm.

"I am Centaur man," The tall green equine robot said proudly. "My Centaur Flash stops everyone for a short period of time. Although, I prefer not to use it since it stops enemy and friend alike."

"I'm Flash man. You've seen what my Time stopper can do." Flash man turned and headed back into the tower. "I'm going to the shooting range to blow something up."

Jonny Sighed. "He's not much for manners I'm afraid, sorry."

They heard a snort come form the hallway. Jonny couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Well... Shall we retire to the conference room?" he asked, " I can answer all questions there, without any crowds."

Knight man pushed Jonny to the conference room, only stopping after opening the door.

"Thank you Knight man." Jonny said to the robot, then checked his watch. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to take Search man's post, his shift will be ending shortly."

"At once mi lord." Knight man saluted and walked off. His metal footfalls could be heard long after he left their line of sight.

Jonny sighed and rubbed his temple in annoyance. "I wish he didn't talk like that, it gets so annoying."

They all found their seats and Jonny gave the new arrivals a lengthy explanation of his past and what had gone on after arriving on Mobius. He told them of his world and explained how he was different from the Overanders. He also told them how his maniacal grandfather ruined his life and ended the lives oh his parents.

"I am not one of your subjects. And I have no interest in ruling anyone or anything. Especially ruling over you, and your people. And I have no plans on doing so." Jonny felt like he was beginning to rant, so wanted to end this as fast as possible. "I am the leader and creator of the Robot masters and the one who built this tower. However, I do not seek power or wealth. I seek only contentment, peace, and most all, the one thing denied to me all my life."

King Maximillion raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Friends." Jonny said solemnly.

"Pretty words. However, you and your tower are in his majesty's land." Geoffrey snorted.

"This land will never be truly be yours as long as Robotnik is around." Jonny said flatly.

"He has a point father." Elias said. Jonny, personally, was glad that Sally's brother was so much easier to get along with.

"He's defended all of us from Robotnik's bot's on three separate occasions." Sally told her father. "He's never given any real orders to anyone in fact."

"I don't even have any real control what we're having for supper, Wind man usually chooses that." Jonny said, "Just be glad I told Heat man never to make that atomic chili ever again."

Sally flinched. "Yeah, you missed out on the only food on Mobius that sears your tongue even when it's stone cold."

"Well, if he and his army is so strong, why hasn't he defeated Robotnik already?" Geoffrey didn't even bother saying this to Jonny, the skunk still didn't trust, or even like, this 'human'.

"A simple reason. The Robians." Jonny said calmly, ignoring the fact that the skunk wasn't really talking to him. "The roboticized Mobians are the reason I hold back and dare not risk a full frontal assault."

"How so?" The king said, drumming his fingers.

"First of all. A number of the Robot masters are a bit... reckless in combat, and some are just plain maniacal." Jonny was referring to Napalm man and Grenade man, "With weapons that can decimate entire buildings, I dare not risk taking innocent lives. That, and most of the Robot master's sensors have a difficult time distinguishing Robians from robots like Swatbots."

"I see. So... Where may we be staying?" Elias asked, smiling.

Jonny smiled. He kinda liked this Elias guy, he seemed the least stuck up of this crowd. "Third floor. I had some of the Robot masters prepare your rooms."

"One last thing. How did you end up like that? That broken leg and arm I mean." Elias asked politely.

"Plus cracked and broken ribs." Jonny added. "Some confused members of Knothole heard of me building a roboticizer in my lab and planned on lynching me. Thank goodness Skull man was there, although I don't condone what he did."

"Sally told me why you want the roboticizer, and this is the only way I will allow it to be built." The monarch said. "After you are done with it, I want it dismantled and never used again. But tell me, what happened to your assailant?"

"The one who tried to stab me is in the medical center. He's messed up pretty bad. All from a single punch from the three most unstable bots within these walls. He may have saved my life, but the only violence I permit here is a friendly brawl in the arena."

"Yeah, you took Turbo man's wheels off him after he tried to run me over in that race we had!" Sonic laughed.

Jonny snapped his fingers. "Thanks for reminding me, his probation is over today, and I still have to repair this tire you slashed."

Jonny barely finished that sentence when his cell phone rang.

"Excuse me." Jonny pulled out the black cell phone from his coat and turned it on. "Hello?"

"Hey Bossss..." It was Snake man. "Another arena fight isssss going on, why not take our guesssssts to ssssee it?"

"An excellent idea Snake man. I'll ask them." Jonny turned to the king and his family. "Hey guys, an arena battle is going on, care to go watch?"

"Who's fighting?" Sonic asked, his excitement shone in his voice.

"Not sure, Snake man didn't say."

"Why not? I could use some excitement." King acorn said.

To be continued....


	25. Arena fight! Elec man vs Spark man

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 25

The group, including the King and his company, entered the arena room. The new residents marveled at the vastness of the room, both height and width. A large congregation of robots and Mobians had taken their seats in the stands, and where eagerly awaiting the upcoming arena battle.

Snake man was standing with his back to the door as they entered, he turned and bowed graciously to the King and his entourage. "Welcome to Ssssskull tower's battle arena magesssssty." He hissed.

The sight of Snake man gave most of the King's guard's a shiver down their spines. Snake man was a green and white humanoid robot modeled after a snake with slit like 'pupils' and a face that looked out of a helmet shaped like an open snake's mouth with fangs extended ready to bite. He may have seemed cold and violent looking, but he was actually a patient and kind soul who simply liked to take it easy.

"So Snake man, who's fighting?" Jonny asked the green robot.

"Elec man and Sssspark man." Snake man said, crossing his arms.

Jonny groaned, "Those two are at it again?"

"Who are they?" Asked Elias.

"Two of the Robot masters who use electric based weapons." Jonny explained, "They have a bad history, Elec man is known for having a short fuse as well as having a bit of a mischievous side. While Spark man can bore you to death with useless statistics and poor sense of humor."

Quick man made his presence known by zipping past the group like a red bolt of lightning, many of the king's group thought they where seeing things. That was until the quickster turned around and made a dead stop next to snake man. "Spark man boasted since he can generate twice as much voltage as Elec man, then he went on about how he was superior to him and yadda yadda yadda. And then, well, you know Elec man." Quick man said this like a man who was disappointed that his brother had just been in a fight. And lost.

Geoffrey gave a laugh at Jonny's expense. "Having problems controlling things here huh? Maybe you need a new chief of security."

Jonny shrugged. "No, like I said my robots are alive, they think and feel like you do. And these little squabbles are just as normal as with true living creatures. And I'd be careful what you say about Knight man, he might be listening."

Geoffrey snorted. He didn't like this, he took his job as the king's personal bodyguard very seriously.

Jonny saw Ali-Su in the stands, waving for him to come over. "Well, this is where I momentarily leave you. Please enjoy yourselves, and be glad I had wheelchair ramps installed after my accident."

Jonny then left the group, who took their seats in the higher section. Jonny managed to lift himself out of his chair and sit next to Ali-Su in the stands.

"Hey Jonny." She said, smiling up at her best friend. "You sure it's okay to be out of your chair?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me Ali." Jonny told her, he sounded like he was tired.

Ali-Su leaned against the human. She still felt sorry for putting in a wheelchair, but was glad that he'd be able to walk on his own soon. The only thing Jonny did was smile a little at being with her.

Both Spark man and Elec man where both inside the arena as the walls rotated, closing the robots inside.

The damage meters appeared on the screens. Elec man's bar was a combination of yellow and gray, and Spark man's was a light shade of orange.

Jonny patched his cell phone into the PA system, 'Time to make the normal announcement of the rules...' He thought, "Elec man, Spark man. You know the rules, there are no rules unless you agree on a set of rules before hand. If you agree on said rules you must abide by them."

"We agreed on none!" Elec man yelled back, he was eager to show up Spark man in front of this large a crowd. He was truly sick of all of Spark man's annoying talk of his 'superior power', as were most of the other Robot masters.

"Who do you think will win Jonny?" Ali-Su asked, thinking that Jonny could foretell the outcome, after all he did build them.

Jonny rubbed his chin in thought for a second. "Well, Spark man DOES have twice the electrical power that Elec man has." He turned to the echidna. "However, Elec man was the robot that Quick man was designed from.'

Ali-Su turned to face her friend. "What you mean is, although Spark man has the more powerful attack, Elec man is a lot more agile? That means the odds are rather even then right?"

Jonny smiled, glad she could figure it out for herself. "Exactly. And that's not even taking into account their psychological strengths and weaknesses, but let's not get into that."

Both of them turned back to the screens.

* * *

Elec man started things off. He dashed around the taller bot, firing his Thunder beam. Spark man wasn't the kind of bot to simply stand around and let you hit him, using the powerful hydraulics in his legs he leapt into the air, Elec man's attacks did nothing but scorch the ground where Spark man had been standing. Spark man touched his diode like hands together and fired off balls of pure energy, which Elec man had little difficulty dodging.

"You gotta do better than that Sparky." Elec man taunted.

Spark man landed and propelled himself at Elec man, attempting to impale him on his sharp metal diodes. Once again Elec man dodged Spark man's attack, but got hit in the back of the had by a well placed kick, Spark man had never meant to impale his opponent, he proved that he was much more cunning than he let on.

Elec man stumbled and feel over his own feet, landing face up on the ground. He winced and tried to get up put found that his arms where pinned by two large, and heavy, orange legs. Spark man towered over him and was charging up his diodes to give the masked robot a super charged version of the Spark shot.

Elec man proved that he was just as cunning by grasping each of Spark man's feet and unloading a full dose off his electricity, knocking him off balance and falling to the ground. Elec man leapt to his feet and then crashed down on Spark man's face with a leg drop. The masked robot then leapt back, getting some distance before his diode handed brother could get up and counter attack.

* * *

Elias looked away from the screen for a second and looked around, finding that Jonny was, as usual, sitting with Ali-Su. "Who's that Echidna Jonny's talking to?" He said aloud.

"That's Ali-Su." It was Amy, who was sitting behind the prince . "She and Jonny really like each other, but they're both too shy to admit it. Sad huh?"

"Hi Amy." Elias said turning to the pink hedgehog. "Those two would make the oddest couple."

"Maybe, but I'm certain they'd be happy together. Who's your friend?" Elias asked, motioning to the gold robot that sat beside her.

Amy smiled. "This is my friend Star man, when Robotnik's taken down he says he's going to go on tour and play his guitar for people."

Star man smiled at the prince, he gave off an air of a man who was both intelligent and confident, and perhaps a little arrogance. "Hey dude, what's up?" he asked.

"Not much. Are these fights common?" Elias asked.

Star man leaned back in his seat. "Nah, we only use them to settle scores and prove who's better." Star man said, "The boss battled us before he got hurt. And sometimes youngsters use the M.I.S. units and the Dark man drones to practice battle. It's a lot o' fun."

"Have you been in the arena?" Elias asked, grinning a little.

"Not yet, I've stayed out of the way of the others mostly, but the boss wants to fight all of me eventually." Star man said, giving Amy a smile before turning back to the prince. "He wants to earn my Star Crash attack by winning it in a arena battle."

Elias looked back at the screen, and smiled, he was going to like his stay here.

* * *

Spark man had managed to ram and pin Elec man to the wall with his left diode through the masked robots shoulder. Elec man's face contorted with pain for a second until he shut off his pain program. He then began to pummel Spark man's face with a flurry of punches from his undamaged arm. Spark man struggled to keep his balance and stumbled backward, releasing Elec man from his hold and revealing the extent of his damage. Sparks jumped from the large hole in Elec man's shoulder,

'This is bad, my diagnostics say that if I use that arm to fire Thunder beam I could blow up or, at worst, the electricity would travel through my systems like an EMP and wipe my CPU's programming clean.' He winced at the thought of being little more than a drone. He looked at his left arm, the one that was undamaged. 'That means I'm reduced to half power.'

Elec man snapped to attention as he heard Spark man touch his diodes together again. But this time, no electricity came from his hands. The reason was that in pinning Elec man to the wall, Spark man had damaged his diode on the reinforced stone wall of the arena. So now Spark man was going to have to rely on his brawn to win this fight, something he never had calculated in his statistics.

This time Elec man charged, knowing full well he was agile enough to avoid all of the strikes from Spark man's needle sharp diodes. Elec man managed to roundhouse kick the larger robot on the side of the head, disorienting him for a vulnerable second, while he leap into the air above Spark man, planting his left hand square on his orange brother's face.

"EAT THIS! THUNDER BEAM!" Elec man emptied his power reserves into that attack, giving Spark man all the electricity he could muster in one attack. Spark man fell backward, smoking.

The alarm sounded. The fight was over and the walls instantly rotated to release the combatants.

Jonny picked up the microphone to declare Elec man the winner.

"The battle is over! Elec man is the winner!" The crowd roared, the Robot masters had wanted someone to finally shut Spark man up even since they knew him. And someone finally did.

"Will two of you guys get Spark man to the lab? From the looks of him, he's gonna need some rewiring." He told the group of Robots that were around Elec man, congratulating him on teaching Spark man a lesson. Freeze man and Tomahawk man managed to carry the non functioning robot off and Elec man followed them out with a slight limp.

"My, that was entertaining." The king said, rolling up to the young man and the echidna.

Ali-Su helped her friend back in his wheelchair. "They put on a good show, and it's a good morale booster." Jonny said.

"It's a waste of time and energy if you ask me." Geoffrey said, "If I were you I'd scrap this arena because your wasting parts on repairs for no reason other than to settle petty squabbles."

"It's not a waste if you have a little fun with it." Jonny said as cheerfully as possible, just to get under the skunk's skin. "Besides, they have fun with it as much as I do. You should try it sometime."

Sonic chuckled inwardly at the thought of tearing Geoffrey a new one in the arena.

"I've got to go repair the bots. Then I'll be going to bed." Jonny said, "Sally, would you mind showing your father and brother around?"

"Sure." Sally said as Jonny rolled off.

King Acorn turned to his bodyguard. "Keep an eye open Geoffrey, I'm still not completely convinced about this place is truly safe."

"I felt the same way sir." Geoffrey said, crossing his arms. "And if I may say so, I personally don't recall an echidna ever coming down here."

The king frowned. "Nor do I. However, I think she is the least of our worries."

"I agree. I'll tell the men to keep their eyes open for anything sire." The king said, turning to his daughter and son as they approached him.

"Ready daddy?" Sally asked, she then lead the entourage around the tower, explaining what each floor had, and showing each of the rooms on the first floor.

* * *

Jonny, meanwhile, was heading towards the elevator when Ali-Su caught up with him.

"Hi Ali-Su, what's up?" he asked.

Ali-Su took a few deep breathes. "I just wanted to know what was up? You were kinda quiet during the fight and I just wanted to know if everything's okay."

Jonny sighed, "Things have been a little hectic around here. Well, more hectic than usual anyway."

Ali-Su frowned. "The king and his men kept you busy huh?"

"Yeah, but I personally don't care much for authority ya know? I like doing things on my on schedule."

"I understand." Ali-Su said.

"Thanks Ali-Su, I've got to go. Some robots need repairin'." Jonny began to head off towards the elevator to the lab.

"Jonny wait, there's something I've got to tell you." Ali-Su said, 'Here I go...'

"What's that Ali?" He asked, stopping to look at the echidna.

"I- ... I..." Ali-Su was blushing a deep red. She wanted so bad to tell him she loved him, yet the words just couldn't seem to form together.

Jonny looked at her with a kind smile. "Ali-Su, you tell me anything. You don't have to sugar coat anything."

'God, why'd he have to be so calm about this?' Ali-Su thought, she was just frustrated that Jonny was so calm while she was trying to tell him how she felt. However, at the same time she was also angry at herself for lacking the courage to tell him.

Jonny meanwhile was in the same boat. He wanted to tell her, but he felt like he wasn't good enough for her. All those depressing things the voice in the dark had told him suddenly flooded back to him, and his cheery mood went down the toilet. It was like a wave of depression had washed every shred of self confidence and self Jonny had. Jonny hung his head and rolled off, his smile replaced by a downcast look. "What ever it is, you can tell me some other time Ali. I know you've got better things to do than talk to me."

Ali-Su felt crushed. She had never wanted to give him that impression. "Jonny wait I- love you..."

Too late. Jonny was out of sight and out of earshot.

Ali-Su sank against the wall, her head on her knees. Silently cursing her own momentary cowardness. "Why does love have to hurt so much?" She asked herself, as a tear fell from her eye.

* * *

In the bowels of the sub basement, something began to pulsate in it's container. Eager to be released.

* * *

"So, Dr. Robotnik, what's the next plan of attack?" Snivley asked his bloated uncle.

"I have plan. Where a frontal assault failed, perhaps a single robot can do the job." The fat man said, putting his hands behind his back, a true feat if there ever was one due to his sheer size. "And I know just the one."

"And which one is that sir?" Snively sighed.

At that Robotnik only said one word. "Metal."

To be continued....


	26. Metal Sonic, friend or foe?

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 26

It was late at night and the moon's light shone down on Skull tower, creating an eerie and ominous look that would give all but the bravest or most foolish chills.

Of course, the shadowy figure that sped toward the skull decorated tower had neither the capacity for either one.

The figure stopped at the giant skull that served as a front gate had its jaws closed. Completely blocking the entrance to the tower.

Undaunted, the shadowy figure walked over to a control terminal and hack into the systems and opened the skull gate. The skull creaked a little as it opened its ghastly mouth as did the steel door, the entrance to Skull tower was open for all to enter.

The Robot invader disattached from the terminal and cautiously entered the Tower, it's sinister red eyes were searching every inch for anyone or anything, but strangely was finding nothing.

The robot stealthily walked through the tower's darkened main hallway, finding no sign of life, biological or other wise. The robot never even noticed Shadow man was behind him until he was struck on the head, knocking him offline.

* * *

The robot awoke inside a cylinder like room made of thick stone. Looking up he only saw a clear dome made of some unknown material. He opened fire on it with his wrist mounted lasers. However, the blasts had no effect on the dome. The lights came on and a voice boomed inside the room. 

"Ah, Metal Sonic... I've been wondering when Robotnik would get desperate and send his favorite wind up toy here. I just never thought it would be this easy to capture you." Metal saw a young man looking down from above the arena's dome and he instinctively fired. Jonny didn't even flinch as the lasers didn't even leave a singe mark. "Who wants to take a shot at him?" Jonny shouted down to the entire Robot master population that had gathered hoping to get a piece of Metal Sonic.

An eruption of replies came, everyone of them wanting the opportunity.

"Let's just attack him en mass!" Came a voice from the crowd.

Jonny crossed his arms. "No that's very fair. But we're not here to be fair tonight. However, let's make it interesting and make it two on one." As he ended that statement the crowd erupted again.

Jonny thought for a second looking over the crowd, looking for robots that had seen the least action. "Clown man! Hard man! You're up this time!"

The cheering stopped instantly followed by a few groans of disappointment. A clown like robot with a painted smile and extendable arms came forward as well did the heavily armored Hard man.

Jonny flipped a switch and one side of the arena opened, both Robot masters quickly entered the arena with half sadistic grins on their faces. They were going to enjoy this. The second they were inside Jonny flipped the switch again and the arena closed, sealing the robots in.

Metal had been calm about this, he clenched his claw like hands into fists and assumed a defensive stance.

Clown man laughed at Metal Sonic when he saw him ready to fight. "Yo, geeky! You don't have a chance!" The robot jester spouted rubbing the area where his nose would've been if he had one.

Metal growled at the childish robot, "You will fall." he droned, he was never really one for talk. He preferred action to talk.

"Let's start things with THUNDER CARNIVAL!" Clown man shouted, he leapt into the air and handed on one hand, then catapulted himself into a mid air somersault towards Metal Sonic. Clown man's entire body became surrounded by a large ball of electricity that crackled at it raced towards Metal.

Metal raced out of the way of the ball that Clown man had made of himself, but it just kept coming at him. Metal kept looking over his shoulder, keeping an eye on the ball of electricity and not really looking where he was going and ran into Hard man's extremely hard armored side. Metal fell backward with a crash to the floor.

Clown man stopped bouncing around and landed on the ground back in his original form.

"Your turn Hard man! Give 'em a taste of the Hard Knuckle!" Clown man shouted to his dark blue cousin.

Hard man said nothing in response, but he pointed his fists at the place where Metal had fallen. Hard man's super hard fists disattached from his wrists and rocketed down at Metal with phenomenal speed.

Metal managed to recover from his encounter with Hard man and avoid his attack, which left a huge crater in the floor. Hard man's fists quickly returned to their proper places on Hard man's person. Hard man then began to take slow but thunderous steps in Metal's direction.

Clown man was having a great time, double teaming against this replica of Sonic had to be one of the most fun things he'd done since he was built.

Hard man leapt into the air and attempted to squash Metal flat, but Metal side stepped him and Hard man succeeded only in making the whole arena shake and making a huge dent in the floor.

Metal had had enough of this, he jumped away from the huge juggernaut that was slowly getting up, turned to Clown man and fired his lasers at him. In a show acrobatic prowess, Clown man leapt, somersaulted, and cart wheeled. Accomplishing two things; every laser blast had hit the wall and not him, and infuriating Metal, who got even angrier as Clown man had the gall to wave his hands and give him a raspberry.

Metal then heard the thundering steps of his enormous opponent and launched a barrage of laser fire at Hard man.

Hard man didn't stop advancing, he only shielded his face with his heavily armored arms, Metal's lasers did little damage to Hard man's ceramical titanium armored body, a material unique unto him that made him extremely resistant to heat and damage yet on the down side it made him the heaviest (3 tons to be exact) and therefore slowest 'Master. Metal backed off, and was once again caught off guard by Clown man. The jester had extended his arm from all the way across the arena and had grasped Metal from behind by the neck. Clown man laughed as he yanked the smaller robot across the arena and slammed him into the wall. Metal then dropped like a stone to the floor.

"This is fun!" Clown man squealed, jumping up and down like a child.

'I've had enough of these two.' Metal thought angrily. Metal managed top fire off a few shots from his lasers while Clown man was dancing about like a child on a sugar rush.

Clown man let out a sharp cry of pain as one of the lasers hit him in the back and he fell to the ground.

The crowd outside booed. Being hit in the back was low, but hitting Clown man was almost a crime to the Robot masters, as everyone of them liked Clown man. The jester always tried to cheer up his 'brothers' by making a face or telling a joke, and he was well liked for it. Skull man, although he would never admit it, would never hurt the little guy.

"Unhonorable cur!" Yamato man said.

Sword man turned to the samurai next to him. "Indeed. I hope Hard man smashes the little monster to a smear on the floor."

Yamato nodded in agreement with the swordsman. Yamato man wasn't known for being one to hold a conversation with.

Everyone in Skull tower knew it was difficult to get Hard man angry, but if you pressed the right buttons he could get just as nasty as Skull man. Clown man was one of the few 'Masters that actually could make him laugh, and the only one that ever spent anytime with the giant. In other words, Clown man was the only real friend Hard man had, so hurting him, instantly bought you no remorse from him.

Hard man hunched down then catapulted himself into the air, which was a true feat of strength. As he weighed close to 3 tons.

Metal, just like the other times, was paying attention to the wrong 'bot. Clown man's motionless frame was not what he should've been suspecting an attack from.

Hard man came down on Metal like a 3 ton bomb, completely destroying Metal Sonic's lower half. Metal would've been in tremendous pain if he had that particular program. He then found that Hard man had quickly gotten off him and rolled over to blast the huge oaf that had crushed his legs. But Clown man's hands suddenly grabbed Metal by the head.

Clown man had been faking the whole time, just another one of his pranks. "Meeeetaaaal... Time to sleep, THUNDER CLAW!" Electricity flooded from the jester's hands directly into Metal's titanium head, shorting out his electronic brain. Metal's red eyes went black and the rest of him went limp on the arena floor.

The crowd cheered as both bots left the arena, leaving the trashed Sonic replica in the arena. Everyone was asking Clown man if he was okay.

"I'm okay guys! I was just pullin' his leg!" The Clown grinned, "Those lasers of his don't pack too much of a punch if they don't make contact for more than a second."

Everyone shared a laugh with the jester, he was well liked among the Masters and Clown man knew it.

Jonny came down from the platforms, he was glad both of his friends were okay.

"Hey, nice one guys." Jonny congratulated. "I have two things to say: One, Shadow man, I have something for you."

Shadow man walked over to the human in the wheelchair. He was surprised when Jonny managed to stand, leaning on the arm of the chair and putting all his weight on his good leg.

"Sir! You mustn't stand yet, you could end up in that chair even longer." The ninja protested.

Jonny chuckled at Shadow man's concern, but he felt what he was going to do had merit. He motioned Shadow man closer, which the ninja obeyed. Jonny produced a bright red bandana and tied it around Shadow man's neck, then sat back in the wheelchair.

Shadow man looked at the red bandana then at his creator. "What's this for?"

"Think of it was a gift, a reward per say, for managing to take out Metal Sonic so quickly and bring him to the arena." Jonny said. "You proved to me that you were capable of defeating Robotnik's most powerful servant with hardly any effort. I am very proud."

Shadow man took a moment to reflect on what he had just been told, then bowed in respect to his maker then walked off.

Jonny then smirked and said calmly; "Secondly, I'd like Clown man and Hard man to get that broken scrap pile to the lab. I have an idea."

Clown man and Hard man looked at each other and shrugged. But they picked up the pieces of the beaten robot and hauled him to the lab with Jonny right behind them.

* * *

Tails and Rotor were both in the Laboratory, since changing the Roboticizer into a new machine was mostly Jonny's job to figure out, they had the spare time to look through more of the video files in the computer. Both were a little shocked when they saw what Jonny had brought with him. 

"Set Metal on the table boys, then I'd like to take a quick look at each of you." Jonny then turned to his two friends. "Good mornin' Tails, Rotor, what's up?"

"Um... What are you doing Jonny?" Tails asked.

Jonny was examining Clown man, he laughed when he found no real damage to Clown man at all. "At this second I'm just giving these two a check over. Which, may I add, is now proving kinda pointless, there's just a few singes. Metal wasn't as strong as his read outs showed."

"No. I meant why'd you bring Metal Sonic down here? Please tell me you're gonna dismantle him." Tails said with a shiver of fear in remembrance of the prior models Robotnik had used against his hero.

Jonny had finished looking over Hard man and was now rolling over to where Metal lay on one of the examination tables "Nah. I got a better idea than that."

Jonny began to plug some wires into Metal's hard drive and set to work on repairing his frame work.

"I'm going to reprogram Metal to be self directed, plus I'm deleting all of Robotnik's safeguards. And, I'm installing a few of my own."

"Why are you doing that?" Rotor asked.

"Metal sonic isn't like the other bots Robotnik's made, he has something. Something almost like the Robot masters have." Jonny explained as he continued to work on Metal. "I want o see if how he'll react once I start him back up. But I won't do that if Sally disapproves."

"You mean the King right?" Rotor asked.

Jonny groaned, "King, princess, duke... I don't care who's in charge. I'll tell who and when I feel like."

Rotor and Tails looked at each other, then back at Jonny.

"You okay Jonny?" Tails asked his human friend.

Jonny shook his head. "Yeah... Sorry, I... just don't like having ties to bluebloods. Sorry, it's just my way."

Tails and Rotor didn't quite understand but they knew Jonny would never do anything to cause them harm. In almost no time Metal was completely restored to his former glory, and his CPU was completely reformatted to be self directed.

Metal's eyes suddenly blinked on and he tried to sit up, but suddenly found that he couldn't move. At all.

"What is going on here?" Metal asked aloud, he was somewhat scared, almost in awe of the way he was processing information now. He now had new programs such as emotions, self preservation, conscience, and many others. For the first time, Metal was truly thinking of his own well being. And it kinda scared him.

Metal looked over and saw the young man in the lab coat from the arena. He was in a wheelchair, which Metal had never seen before since his master had little interest in programming his robots with medical information.

Metal got right to the point. "Why have you repaired me? Do you plan on making me your servant?"

Jonny looked at the robot on the table for a second, then chuckled. "Far from that, I just hate to see a well made robot like yourself sent to the scrap heap."

Metal gave Jonny a quizzical look. Robotnik had never treated him with anything but scorn and threats. Yet his guy had repaired him seemingly for the reason of... helping him? After his own robots had trashed him no less.

"Then what are you planning?" Metal asked stoically.

"Other than giving you the ability to think for yourself, Nothing." Jonny said as he took all the cords out of Metal's head. "I'm going to have Knight man take you outside Metal. You don't have to go back to Robotnik if you don't want to, but I won't keep you here.

Metal looked at the ceiling, he was trying to think this over logically. Robotnik was a harsh and cruel master, this was true. However Metal had no information on his guy, he could be way worse.

Metal frowned. 'He does have that arena in this place. It is possible he forces them to fight for his entertainment...' Metal shook his head. 'If that was so, these robots wouldn't be so happy, I mean they seemed so enthusiastic to fight me, and he was able to repair me without any schematics. He could repair his robots with no problems.'

Metal frowned in frustration. He now had to rely on his own reasoning and decisions, it was no longer black and white. No longer simply carrying out the wishes of Robotnik. Metal felt like he was going around in circles, completely unable to arrive at a definite conclusion.

Jonny meanwhile had contacted Knight man via his cell phone and was on his way. He then turned back to Metal.

"I'm going to deactivate you for a little while Metal. I just have to turn your motor functions on." With a press of a button on that remote Jonny always carried, Metal's eyes once again went out.

Jonny took his shades off and rubbed his temples. "I don't know how long I can pretend to be so damn calm al the time..." Jonny groaned, the lines under his showed that he had been getting very little sleep for some time.

"Hey, um Jonny can I ask you something?" The small fox asked.

"Of course Tails. Ask away."

"Are you okay?"

"You mean the lines? I... haven't slept too well in the last few days." This was a lie, Jonny had been keeping himself awake by serious intake of caffeine. He had grown sick of waking up from nightmares that he couldn't remember.

Tails shook his head. "No, not that... I think you're turning into a Mobian."

Jonny cocked his head. "Wha?"

"Take a look for yourself," Tails held a mirror up so Jonny could see. "You got fur on the sides of your face."

Jonny smiled, then burst out laughing. "I'm not turning into anything Tails. I just need to start shaving. Honest mistake." Jonny rubbed his sideburns and smiled down at the fox.

Tails looked up at his friend. "So when will you be able to get out of that chair?"

"Tomorrow. Thank god." Jonny said. "I hope to never be in one of these dang contraptions ever again."

Jonny then turned to the walrus. "You're being kinda quiet Rote."

Rotor adjusted his hat and yawned. "I'm just that much of a morning person."

"I know what you mean." Jonny replied.

"Be glad neither of you have ever had to share a room with Sonic. He snores so loud I'm surprised he doesn't wake himself up." Tails commented. "Now that I have my own room I sleep better than ever before."

They all shared a laugh. At that moment Knight man came into the lab.

Jonny hurriedly reconnected a few wires and hit the switch on his remote.

"Okay, Metal?" Metal Sonic looked up at the human. "You should be able to move now, would you like to stay here? I don't treat my bots like Robotnik does."

Metal got up off the table. "I... will have to think about it. What can you offer me that Robotnik couldn't?"

Jonny shrugged. "Upgrades, free room and board, the freedom to do whatever you want after we kick Robotnik's fat behind into next week."

"And how will you do that?"

Jonny snickered. "I have some ideas."

Knight man then spoke up. "Lord Wily is a great and kind man, he has never worked us too hard or forced us to do anything we really hated. If this be a ruse, thou shall pay with thine life."

Metal Sonic backed up a little when he saw the size difference between him and the Robot master. Then he heard growl like a car engine, Metal whirred around and saw Treble arching his back and snarling at him.

Tails came over and petted the wolf on the head, who sat down and wagged his tail.

"Good boy Treble." Tails said cheerfully to the dark violet wolf.

Jonny just looked at Tails in a shocked fashion. "Um Tails, when did you two become friends?"

Tails smiled widely. "The last few days I've been playing with him, I had to find some rubber to make a ball though. Which was kinda tough."

Metal walked over to Treble and timidly petted the Wolf that was nearly as big as he was.

Treble narrowed his eyes at Metal but let him pat him on the head with those metal claws of his. Then wagged his tail.

For the first time in a very long time, Metal smiled.

* * *

Metal decided to take a walk through the tower, but Jonny thought it best that he be restricted to the first floor until he made up his mind. Knight man and Jonny kept a close eye on him and followed him as he transversed the hallways. 

Metal watched with interest as an echidna came up to Jonny.

"Hi Ali." Jonny looked over at Ali-Su with a half hearted look.

"Morning Jonny." Ali-Su was still kinda kicking herself for not being able to tell him how she felt. 'I'll tell him some other time... When the time is right.' She reassured herself.

"Is something the matter?" Jonny asked.

Ali-Su said nothing, but Jonny could tell something was wrong.

"Listen, if it's what I said yesterday-"

"It's not that." Ali-Su interrupted. "It's a problem that only I can deal with. At the moment."

Jonny sighed, deciding not to probe any further. He didn't want to upset her any more than he already had.

"Well... I'll be seeing you later. I guess..." Jonny said as he motioned Knight man forward. But before Jonny could get anywhere Ali-Su grabbed him in a tight hug before walking off.

Jonny sat there for a moment gathering his thoughts, 'Women... Hard to figure out in any world.'

Metal got a LOT of sour looks from the former residents of Knothole, but the Robot masters didn't seem to mind him too much. Bright man went so far as to play checkers with him in the arcade, which Metal beat him at.

After an hour or so Metal headed towards the exit, which Jonny and his chief of security followed suit.

It was a clear sunny day outside, Search man went back into the tower as he saw Knight man coming. As soon as Knight man's job was done it was his turn anyway. The only Robot outside was Cloud man who was flying around the tower enjoying the weather like always.

"Well Metal, hath thou made a decision?" Knight man asked as he stood at Jonny's side.

Metal was confused. He was not used to getting treated this way. People actually treating him like a real person, who made him feel like his opinion mattered was a big change from virtual slavery. Yet, he admitted to himself that he would miss Robotropolis. It was all he had ever known.

"I'm sorry. But, I need more time..." Metal said, "Thanks for everything, but I feel like I still owe Robotnik something. He did create me you know..."

Jonny smiled kindly. "Listen Metal, my door is always open to you. Whenever you wish to join us, you can."

Metal, for the first time in his existence felt warm knowing that he had someone he could trust. He then turned on his jets and flew off towards Robotropolis at full speed.

"Should we open fire sir?" Knight man asked. "The turrents would be able to striketh him down."

Jonny shook his head. "No... I have a feeling he'll come around on his own accord."

Knight man nodded. "He seemed honorable. I feel he will come back as an ally."

Geoffrey had seen everything from the shadow of a nearby tree. A smug smile crept onto his face. 'The King told me to keep an eye on his bozo, and I think he's going to find this interesting...' He thought as he walked back inside.

* * *

"I have returned master Robotnik." Metal told the fat man sitting in the control chair. "I managed to download some information to my CPU when he foolishly linked me to his computer." 

Robotnik linked Metal to his own computer's network, and frowned at what he found. He sneered down at Metal. "Did you bring me any USEFULL information Metal?"

"The enemy has a very well stocked lab, and it seems he's very attached to an echidna. If you were to capture her-"

"He'll be putty in my hands eh?" An evil grin came to Robotnik's fat face. "Excellent work Metal. Unlike the other fools I surround myself with, you never fail me."

Snively grumbled at that remark.

The bloated dictator looked at the replica of his hated enemy. "Is there a problem Metal?"

"No doctor." Metal replied flatly.

"Then get out of my sight." Robotnik spat at his creation, then turned back to the monitors.

He sneered at Robotnik as he left the control room. 'He could have been a little more grateful.' Metal thought, he was beginning to wonder if he had been better off back at Skull tower.

In truth, he felt kinda sorry for what he had just done...

To be continued...


	27. The storm begins to form

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 27

"Are you sure about this Sir? This is the highest amount of robots that you've ever wanted to use for a mission..." Snivley asked.

"They're just machines Snively, I can always build more." Robotnik said as he watched as this army rolled off the assembly line. "Every robot is expendable."

Metal was listening from the shadows, a new habit he had picked up that he found useful. And he was none too pleased with that last comment.

* * *

Sally was just walking out of a self defense session with Yamoto man, which she enjoyed thoroughly.

"Princess, I need to talk to you." Sally turned to see Geoffrey St. John leaning against the wall.

"What is it Geoffrey?" Sally asked.

Geoffrey walked over to the Princess. "Our... 'Host' may not be as good as he claims to be."

Sally raised an eyebrow at her old friend. "Oh? And what makes you think that?"

"Well for one, I saw him and Metal Sonic talking outside the tower."

"I've been told that Metal was seen inside the tower, and he wasn't acting like his normal destructive self. Maybe Jonny did something to him." Sally crossed her arms. "What do you have against Jonny? He's a nice guy, and his robots are more or less so."

The skunk narrowed his eyes. "Because your father doesn't trust him either. And if the King doesn't trust someone, that's good enough reason for me."

Geoffrey then walked off, leaving the princess with a stunned look on her face.

Geoffrey had never acted this way before. He had a suspicious streak sure, but he was never like this. Sally knew something was really wrong here, and she had to find out what.

* * *

"Hey Jonny, I see they let you out of that chair." Rotor said.

It was true, Jonny was no longer in that accursed wheel chair. He still had a cast on his left arm but he was walking.

"Yeah, I'm finally able to break in these shoes Needle man made. He kept asking me if I had tried those shoes he made. was starting to drive me nuts." Jonny laughed.

I see you got rid of that fur on your face." Rotor joked, rubbing his own chin emphasizing what he had just stated.

"Yeah, I don't plan on growing a beard or a mustache like my grandpa for a LONG time." Jonny said.

Rotor helped Jonny worked on the Roboticizer for a while. Tails, meanwhile was looking through some of the files on the main computer when he stumbled across the blue prints for Skull castle. The young fox looked over the detailed map for a few moments but found something that puzzled him.

"Hey Jonny, what's this room?" Tails said, pointing to a deleted section of the castle designs.

Jonny took a look at the screen and frowned. "Oh... THAT room. I don't know. Even after my grandpa kicked the bucket I couldn't get into that room. I spent a total 15 hours trying to hack into the systems to override the pass code, that didn't work. I tried bashing down the walls, and even through the floor and ceiling, found out there was a force field that was around the whole room. I cut the power found out the room had its own generator... Finally after a week I gave up."

"You ever see what was in that room?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, there was some sort of capsule. And the lettering on the door said "Project 0"."

"What's 'Project 0'?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. I do know that grandpa was obsessed with it. He called it his masterpiece, but whenever I asked him about it he'd just change the subject."

"Why is these blueprints even in here? I mean there's a whole lot of stuff in this computer that are kinda pointless." Tails said.

"I just made a copy of the computer core after I downloaded a few music files and other stuff. I brought a lot of stuff with me when I came here you know." he quietly added "I admit some of the stuff I brought here I have no idea what it is..."

Rotor cocked his head. "So you haven't looked though all the stuff in the computer?"

"Exactly. There's a LOT in there. And I haven't taken the time to look." Jonny said.

"What was Dr. Wily like?" Tails asked.

Jonny smiled and took off his shades. He hunched forward and drummed his fingers together. Jonny then imitated his grandfather's thick German accent perfectly. "With Project 0, I shall take over ze VORLD! Bu haha hahahaha!"

Tails and Rotor just looked at Jonny for a second. Then Rotor spoke up. "You must've heard that all the time back on your world."

Jonny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Everyday. The worst thing is that he'd go on and on about how Mega man. 'He's destroyed this, and he's wrecked this and he's just ruining my plans...' believe me, it gets old fast."

"Man, your grandpa must've been one of the biggest nutcases ever." Tails said.

They all laughed.

"Do you plan on ever building Skull castle?" Tails suddenly asked.

Jonny looked at the fox for a minute, then sighed. "Me? Own a castle? No way, I'm content with this tower. If we require something bigger than I'll build it. Otherwise, I'm not even going to bother. I don't like to waste resources if we don't need to."

All three of them turned as they suddenly heard the door of the elevator open.

Geoffrey St. John stepped into the lab with a cold look on his face. "Mr. Wily, the King has requested your presence."

The reply was so forward and fast that it took Jonny a moment to respond. "What does he want with me?"

"You'll find out. Come with me." Geoffrey stated coldly.

Jonny shrugged. "Fine. I'll go." With that Jonny and the skunk walked to the elevator and the doors closed behind them.

Tails turned to the walrus next to him. "Did you see the look in St. John's eyes?"

Rotor nodded. "They were so cold, I wonder what's up."

* * *

"So did you tell him?" Amy asked.

Both the pink hedgehog and Ali-Su were in the arcade. They had just exhausted all the coins they had and were sitting on one of the benches.

Ali-Su looked at her feet. "I choked. I couldn't tell him."

Amy frowned, "I don't see what's so hard. IT wasn't hard to tell Sonic how I felt."

"It's just that Jonny's becoming so... Hard to reach. Have you seen him lately? He looks horrible." Ali-Su said, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, but it's not just him. A few people I know have been acting... strange..."

"How strange?"

Amy put her hand on her chin trying to recall how her friends were behaving. "Well, some of them act like a family member died all the time, and others are constantly acting like something's aggravating them."

"That is strange. But, then again, when I thought Jonny was a thief I had so much hate in my heart I couldn't listen to anyone. It was like something was telling me to hurt him..." Ali-Su looked like she was going to burst into tears.

'Come on Amy, you gotta find something to cheer her up.' Amy's mind raced for a second. Then smiled. "Maybe, but you stopped before you hurt him too badly. And he did forgive you didn't he?"

Ali-Su wiped her eyes and smiled at her friend. "Yeah, he's sweet. I've made up my mind to tell Jonny how I feel."

Amy smirked. "And when will you do that?"

"Whenever I can get enough courage." The echidna smiled weakly.

Amy sweat dropped. "You're hopeless you know that?"

Ali-Su laughed and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah. What are gonna do about it?"

This time it was Amy's turn to laugh. "Nothing. Now let's go get some more coins, I wanna play another round before we go bug Crystal man by browsing his store but not buying anything."

"You're evil." Ali-Su said, getting up.

"I know." Amy grinned as they both went to see Clown man for some more coins.

* * *

Jonny followed Geoffrey down the hall, all the time the skunk said nothing but maintained a overly serious look on his face. From the moment Jonny had met Geoffrey he had a disliking of him, he had a hard militaristic way of doing things that Jonny had an even stronger dislike of.

As they came to the conference room Geoffrey went straight in and stood by the king, not even showing the slightest courtesy to Jonny.

"Well young man I see you've regained the use of your legs." The king said.

Jonny looked down for a second, then back at the king. "Yes. The good doctor removed my cast earlier today." He waved his still broken left arm a little. "As you can see I still am not up to snuff quite yet."

"So I can see. Please, please have a seat." The king said firmly.

Jonny took a seat at the opposite end of the table facing the king.

"Let's get right to the point of the matter. Yesterday, one of my agents saw you release Metal Sonic so he could return to Robotropolis. Is this true?"

'Man, I hate it when people like him do this...' Jonny sighed. "Yes, I admit, I repaired Metal and upgraded his CPU."

The King's eyes narrowed slightly. "And why did you do that?"

"He was damaged in the arena after Shadow man captured him. Single handedly I might add." Jonny noticed that King Acorn was giving him a hard stare, he cleared his throat. "I assure you this was totally on impulse. I performed a little experiment on Metal while he was here, and I think it went well."

"What exactly did you do?" The king drummed his fingers together.

"I revamped his programming software so he's now self aware and has a will of his own." Jonny smirked. "Robotnik won't be able to control him at all."

"So you made him more deadly? Is that what you are saying?" Geoffrey accused, narrowing his eyes at the human.

Jonny blinked. "Wha? Well, not really. I felt like Metal could grow beyond his simple programming. That's all."

"I've been kind not to ask anything of you, Jonny. But from now on, I demand that you give me reports on what you've done in your lab."

Jonny stood up and leaned on the table. "What!? Why sir? I haven't done anything to hurt anyone!"

"My decision is final." King Acorn stated flatly, giving Jonny a steely look.

Jonny gritted his teeth. He was starting to understand why Robotnik became the mad man that he was.

'If this is how he treated that fat tub of crap, it's no wonder he turned bad.' The human thought. "Very well. I'll do so for now."

Jonny walked out of the room, leaving the king and Geoffrey alone.

The king turned to his personal bodyguard with a frown on his face. "I want you and the men to watch him more closely. He may try something and I want to know what happens before it happens."

Geoffrey bowed, "As you wish majesty."

* * *

Sonic was taking a strolling around the tower as he noticed a familiar green and blue robot approaching him.

"Hey Turbo man." Sonic said. "I see you got your wheels back."

"Very observant blue boy." Turbo man said. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did back when we raced."

Sonic smirked, "Forget it. No one was hurt and I had fun. If you ever wanna race again, you got it."

"You're on." Turbo man said, but before Sonic could turn to walk away he added; "If you don't mind, don't tell the other Robot masters about what I said. I have an image to protect."

"Sure. I promise, no one will ever know you weren't acting like a pompous jerk." Sonic laughed.

Turbo man huffed and stomped off, suppressing his urge to beat the living tar out of the hedgehog.

Sonic sighed and decided to head to the cafeteria to get a chili dog, or three, or ten.

* * *

That night Jonny sat on his bed, dreading that voice would come again like it had for the many nights before.

And like always it spoke from the shadows with a rasping voice that was neither male nor female. "The king wants to destroy you. You know that don't you?"

Jonny said nothing, he just laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. He had grown tired of arguing with that wretched voice, and kept silent.

"Destroy them first. That way you know you will be safe. That's the only way you will be safe." It rasped.

Jonny put his pillow on over his head trying to drown out the voice. He tried to get to sleep as the dark voice continued to rant and rave about everything that was trying to destroy him and all that he had made. Yet somehow, Jonny managed to get to sleep.

* * *

In the Sub basement the voice's true form had grown inside its container. It knew it's time was coming, and it was impatient to be released.

To be continued....

A/N: This is the first story I've ever made with any real romance, so if it sucks, sorry. The plot's gonna speed up a little, and if you enjoy this story and you're reading this: PLEASE REVEIW!


	28. Robotnik's seige, or Bass Reborn

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A/N: If you've played Mega man 8 before, this chapter and the ones after it will make a lot more sense.

A Wily tale

Part 28

It was night in the city of Robotropolis, not that anyone could really tell. The clouds of pollution that spewed from the factories always made it feel like night.

"Is everything ready Snivley?" Robotnik asked his nephew. Well, in truth it was more of a demand then a question.

"Yes sir, almost every bot in Robotropolis will be in this plan." The pointy nose overlander said.

"Good Snivley! Now let's go take care of an annoyance..." Robotnik turned to the robot hedgehog next to him. "Metal, I want you to lead the attack."

"No." Metal said flatly, not moving an inch.

"WHAT!?" Robotnik grabbed the robot by the shoulders and screamed at him. "You will obey me Metal. I built you, and I can take you apart."

Metal's expression remained as cold and emotionless as ever. "Someone has to stay behind and guard Robotropolis, master Robotnik."

Robotnik considered this for a moment. "You raise a good point... Very well Metal, you stay here and keep an eye on Snivley. But when I get back I am going to examine your CPU for viruses." Robotnik snickered a little as he left the control room.

Snivley growled. 'Sometimes I love to see you fail uncle... You never give me any credit...'

Metal cringed at the thought of that fat overlander looking through his mind, much worse he had grown to like being able to make his own decisions. He found it more self rewarding than following a creator's orders that could possibly prove fatal. Much worse, if Robotnik found out what Jonny had done, Robotnik might wipe his CPU and reprogram him. Metal began to think of a way out of this situation, his life depended on it. 'I will have to be patient... and wait for an opportunity to present itself...'

* * *

Ali-Su was awakened that morning by a knock at her door.

"Ali-Su? I need to talk to you." Came a familiar voice.

Ali-Su got up, got dressed quickly, and opened the door. She was surprised to see Princess Sally at to her door at this hour.

Ali-Su yawned. "Princess, you do know what time it is right?"

"It's almost 10:00AM." Sally said.

Ali-Su looked back at her clock and sighed. "My clock's not working again..."

"Jonny should be able to fix it." Sally then got to the point. "Listen, ever since Jonny got out of that wheelchair last week, he's just gotten more and more introverted. You think you could talk to him?

"I don't know." Ali-Su frowned and gave the princess a forlorn look. "He hasn't been himself. He's been ignoring me and everyone else. He hasn't even talked to me in a week."

"Don't you sit with him everyday?" Sally asked.

"He's been sitting alone in the corner like he used to when he raised the tower." Ali-Su said, it was easy for Sally Acorn to tell she was really worried about the human.

"Well... Please do something to get him out of it. He's done so much for us and he's starting to shut everyone out. A generous guy like him deserves to be happier than he is." Sally gave the echidna a warm smile then left the Ali-Su to her thoughts.

After Sally was gone Ali-Su took a deep breath and looked out her window. "Something tells me today is the day. Today I tell him how I feel."

* * *

Jonny was in the lab that morning hunched over his desk rereading his notes on the Roboticizer.

"Man Jonny, did you get any sleep last night?" Rotor asked, concerned for his friend.

"Not really... I haven't slept very well for two days now. And St. John won't give me any peace. He keeps 'reminding' me to make those reports to the king. I swear if he tells me that one more time I may wring his sorry neck." Jonny clenched his fists and growled. For a whole week Geoffrey had made his life one giant annoyance since the king had came to Skull tower.

"You don't mean that do you? St. John's not that bad a guy once you get to know him." Tails told him, not wanting to see his friend get in trouble with the law men.

Jonny only laughed at remark. "If he keeps following me and ticking me off, I might."

They worked in relative silence for a few hours. Jonny had begun to use small insects for his experiments, and as promised he always changed them back to flesh when he was finished with them. Jonny was having problems creating a process reverse to that of the Roboticizer, the mathematics involved weren't as complex as the designs for working of the Time skipper... But they were close.

Jonny set his shades on the desk and sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm good enough to build this thing guys..."

"I doubt that very much." Rotor smirked, going through Jonny's notes. "I think you're on to something. These notes hold the key to helping Bunny and also everyone else whose been roboticized."

"I know, but this is starting to get to me. It's just like when I rebuilt the Time skipper into the Planet skipper. Only this is a lot harder." Jonny turned to Rotor. "I know I have people counting on me, but this will take a lot longer than I thought."

Tails had seen how Jonny had become more and more introverted over the week, but as he got a look of him with out his shades he started to think something was seriously wrong. Jonny had lines under his eyes like he hadn't slept in a LONG time and he was kinda pale.

"Hey Jonny, are you okay?" The young kit asked.

Jonny took the notes back from Rotor and got up. "I'm fine, just... haven't been sleeping very well."

* * *

Elsewhere in the cafeteria, Sally was sitting with sitting with her brother Elias.

Sally sipped her cup of coffee, something she ha long ago gotten a taste for. "So Elias, what do you think of this place?"

Elias gave his sister a small smile. "It's not Haven, but I like it. These Robot masters are nice people to be around. Well, most of them.

"Yeah. Jonny warned us not to aggravate three of them. He said they were kinda... unstable." Sally sipped her coffee again. "What do you think of our host?"

"Jonny's a nice guy. He and I played a few games with him in the arcade. He's a lot of fun." Elias said.

Sally sighed. "I haven't had much time to spend with the guy, other than the occasional check on that Roboticizer project he's working on. Besides, he spends a lot of time with Ali-Su."

Elias smiled, glad to hear Jonny had someone in mind. "How are things with you and Sonic?"

"Same as always, driving me nuts." Sally groaned. "He's taken to racing some of the Robot masters on occasion."

Elias laughed. Glad to see little had changed since he had seen his sister last.

"So how's father been?" Sally asked, as she sipped from her mug again. She had to admit Wind man made good coffee.

Elias closed his eyes and thought for a second, then gave his sister with a concerned look. "You know, it's weird... Ever since we got here dad, Geoffrey, and all of the guards haven't been acting like themselves.

Sally set her mug down. "Like how?"

Elias scratched his chin. "I dunno... It's like all the kindness and nobility is being sucked out him."

"Can you do me a favor for me Elias?" Sally asked, clearly worried for her father. "Please keep an eye on father. I don't want him doing anything he might regret."

Elias nodded, letting his sister know he would do as she asked.

The sibling's moment alone was interrupted by a certain blue hedgehog skidding to a stop in front of the princess.

"Sal, I just came from a run, and I got real bad news!" Sonic said, almost out of breath.

"What is it Sonic?" Sally asked.

Sonic took a breath and gave the princess a worried look. "Robotnik must have every Swatbot on the planet storming towards this tower, along with squadrons of bot planes!"

Sally stood up. "Come on Sonic. We need to tell Jonny. Now!"

Elias likewise stood up. "I'll go tell father. He still needs to know."

Sally turned to her brother. "Okay. But be careful Elias."

Sally headed off with Sonic to the lab. Elias sighed and muttered, "She's so tense, she needs to relax a little more."

* * *

They all turned as they heard the elevator doors open. Jonny's face lightened a little as he saw who came out of the doors.

"Ali? What are you doing here?"

Ali-Su looked up at Jonny, blushing a little. "Jonny there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

Jonny's cell phone began to ring at that moment.

"I have to take this. You can tell me later." Jonny sighed, and pulled out the small black cell phone from his coat. "What is it?" Jonny said harshly, he was not really in mood to be bothered.

The panicked high pitched voice on the other end of the line nearly made Jonny deaf. "Boss! Botonton number 5 just told that Swatbots are approaching the tower! The turrents are too busy with the bot planes to bother with them and they're being destroyed en mass!"

Jonny flinched and rubbed his ear before responding. "Um... Thanks Hydro man..." Jonny put the cell away and quickly turned on the monitor. The group was stunned to see thousands of Swatbots marching towards the tower, tearing apart the turrents and any other obstruction that got in their way.

At that moment the elevators opened and Sonic and Sally both stepped out.

Jonny turned to the new arrivals. "Hi Sally, you don't have to tell me. I know. We're under attack."

"Look at them all! There's got to be thousands of them! We're going to be over run, not even the Robot masters can deal with these many 'bots..." Tails cried, staring at the scenes on the monitor.

Sally, and the rest of the Mobians turned and looked at Jonny, whose quiet snickering had turned into full bore laughter.

"Great... He's snapped..." Sonic said, taking a few steps back from Jonny.

There are only a few things I admired about ol' grandpa. One was his persistence, no matter how many times he failed, he always returned with more powerful weapons, never quitting. I admired him a lot for his strategic tactics, but those are the only things I liked about him." Jonny's laughter had by now faded to a frown. "The best such advice he gave me was 'never give away ALL your secrets. Not even to your allies.'"

"So how do you plan on beating all those Swat bots?" Sally scoffed.

"This place still has some secrets!" Jonny said boldly as he hit a few buttons.

The whole tower jolted upward a little, then seemed like it was slowly rising. In truth it was, three new levels had risen from the ground beneath the tower, a even larger even more ominous skull stood before the mindless hordes. Its mouth wide open in invitation.

"What's going on?" Tails cried.

"Grandpa always had three levels of traps underneath his lab. Each guarded by a guardian robot with strength beyond that of a normal Robot master. And these are the ones I choose to resurrect." Jonny punched up some pictures of a giant mechanical dragon, a robot with a mow hawk and a steamroller for a body, and a giant yellow cyclops that looked like it was made out of gelatin.

Sally read the names of each of them. "'Mech dragon, Mad Grinder, and Yellow Devil...' If they're so powerful why didn't you activate these things sooner?

"Tails, you remember what I said about some of my grandpa's creations being a little... overly destructive don't you?"

"Yes..." Tails said. "And I remember that you said you'd never build something like that."

"I did build them. However I hoped never to use them." Jonny said with a slight amount of sorrow in his voice. "Now... Awaken Guardians!"

"So in other words, you lied." Sally crossed her arms and gave Jonny a look.

"Yeah." Jonny replied flatly. Jonny slammed his hand on a key and below in the booby trapped levels of the tower the robots awoke. Terrible machines that could level whole cities if released or left unchecked. They paced and stalked their large rooms, waiting for the Swatbots to arrive.

"Will they be enough to stop them Jonny?" Asked Tails, who looked up at the human.

Jonny smiled at the fox. "The Guardians aren't the only thing those drones will have to deal with. I've created both traps and drones of my own. My Sniper Joes and Hammer Joes are gonna take them apart." Jonny grinned evilly. "With these levels raised, this tower is a true Wily creation."

"Wait... with the tower raised like this, how do we get out? If we win this fight that is." Rotor asked.

Jonny frowned, "Oh, that's simple. I can raise and lower the tower with a few key strokes."

Sally nodded, showing that she understood. "But what happens if they manage to get past these 'Guardians'?"

Jonny snorted at the princess's lack of faith. "There is an elevator that by passes my lab and the sub basement and goes to the first floor. The Robot masters know what to do in case that happens. They are the last line of defense is a siege like this."

A blast rocked the tower, strong enough to knock a few things off Jonny's desk. Jonny quickly switched on the monitor, Swatbots were both littering the floor and marching through corridors. The good news was they weren't very bright, every single trap, be it pitfall or laser barrier, always caught a massive number of the drone like bots. The problem was they just kept coming. Jonny switched cameras to a room with a large violet and red robot that went around on giant stone rollers flattening Swatbots as it went. Occasionally it would hit a wall, making the whole tower shake.

"Looks like they got past the drones and at contending with Mad Grinder. He'll flatten most of them like tin cans in a crusher." Jonny grinned evilly at the sight of Robotnik's forces being crushed. The Swatbot's laser fire only singed the Guardian's armor. However, every once in a while Swatbots would slip by and up to the next level. But not many.

"Looks like they're getting past that Turbo man on steroids Jonny. What do we do now?" Sonic asked.

Jonny smirked. "They won't get past Mech Dragon. And even if they some how do, it would be inconceivable if they managed to get by the mighty Yellow Devil."

"And what if they do? What then?" sally snapped at him, not liking to leave things to chance.

Jonny frowned. "I'll go inform the Robot master to prepare for battle..." He thought it best to tell his friends and warriors in person, to increase the Masters morale. They would need it.

Before Jonny could leave Ali-Su called after him.

"Jonny wait... I have to tell you that I... I love-" Ali-Su didn't get to finish her sentence as an explosion drowned out the rest of it. The explosion had created a gaping hole in the lab's eastern side, the destruction outside could be seen as clear as day. However the view darkened as Robotnik flew up to the hole in his Egg pod.

It was all a deception. The whole assault on the tower was just meant to keep Jonny's attention away from Robotnik himself.

"Well, well, well... Looks like I finally made it into this nasty little shack you call a tower." Robotnik snarled when he saw Sonic and the other Mobians. "And I see you were playing me for a fool with that transmission about having all these Freedom fighters as your robot slaves. For that you must pay. So says the great Doctor Robotnik!"

* * *

Back in Robotropolis, Snivley was listening to his uncle's boasting over the radio. "Oh blow it out your ears you bloated sac of zit juice..."

* * *

"You are not welcome here! Leave at once you overweight blimp!" Jonny yelled, a burning fervor could be heard in his voice. It made Ali-Su feel a little scared, she had never heard Jonny speak with such hatred before.

"Oh on the contrary... I do plan to leave. But I don't plan on leaving alone!" Robotnik hit a button on his Egg pod and a metal tendril shot out, grasping Ali-Su so tightly she couldn't even scream.

"Let go of her!" Jonny shouted as he hurled a wrench at Robotnik, almost hitting him in the head.

A wicked smile came to Robotnik's fat face as he hit another button. The light on the front glowed for a second then sent a beam of electricity straight at the human. Jonny cried out in pain as the high voltage coursed through his body for what felt like hours, when in truth it was only a few minutes.

Robotnik cackled and flew back out of the hole in the lab's wall. But before he left he shouted back; "If you want her back, bring all your robots to Robotropolis! I'll be waiting!"

Robotnik's laughter could be heard as he disappeared out of sight. The remaining Swatbots and bot planes were like wise retreating from battle towards Robotropolis.

"Jonny! Are you okay?" Tails asked, running over to help him up.

Jonny groaned and shakily stood. His face had none of his usual calmness or kindness. "I'm fine. But fat ass is gonna be in a world of hurt."

Jonny walked over and took out a small electric saw and turned it on.

"Um Jonny, what are you planning on doing with that saw?" Sonic asked, all the Mobains shared a look of concern on their faces.

"This." Jonny began to carefully cut away the cast on his left arm. When he finished, two white halves where on the floor and Jonny was holding his semi broken arm very gingerly. Jonny then began to pull on his battle armor, being extra careful with his busted left arm. Then turned to the Roboticizer...

"Get out of the way Sally." Jonny narrowed his eyes at the squirrel.

Sally stood in front of the Roboticizer, arms outstretched. "Jonny... This has gone far enough. I won't allow this."

"Sally. I am going to tell you this once more and only once more. Get out of my way. This is the only way I can save Ali-Su." Jonny warned.

"Jonny, by now Robotnik would've been put in a Roboticizer and roboticized. Robotnik's prisoners don't normally stay long in they're cells and Ali-Su is a prime subject for it. It's too late for her."

"What do you think we have here Sal? Tell you what, I'm sick of you, your father, and that damn skunk hounding me all the time! Now GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Jonny took put his hand on Sally's face and shoved her out of the way. Quickly using his good hand he activated the machine and the timer began at 20 seconds.

Jonny felt something tug on his good arm. He turned to see a small two tailed fox with tear filled eyes.

"Jonny please! Don't do this!" Tails pleaded. "It's suicide to attack Robotropolis alone!"

"I don't care anymore Tails. Ali-Su was captured due to my lack of judgment by not paying attention to the battle more closely. And I'm going to get her back no matter what." Jonny jerked his hand out of the fox's gloved hands and stepped into the machine.

The Roboticizer hummed for a minute then began to glow. Tails and the rest of the Freedom fighters looked on as the machine stopped it's work and Jonny stepped out, fully mechanical and his arms both. If he had been on earth at this moment people would've fled in terror, for he now stood as an exact double of Bass.

"Jonny? You okay?" Sonic asked.

"I feel great." Jonny said sternly, his voice now had a mechanical undertone to it which kinda freaked Tails out a little. "Treble! Come!"

Treble heard his master's command and knew what he meant. The Freedom fighters were amazed as the wolf leapt into the air and combined with Jonny, forming into a pair of bat-like wings and adding some mass onto his battle armor. The yellow of Jonny's armor changed to the same purple hue of Treble's own armor and the blue gems on his chest and helmet changed to a blood red. But yet Jonny looked unsatisfied.

"It's not enough. I need more power..." Jonny's voice was as cold as the look in his eyes.

Jonny plucked the heptagram off his discarded belt and walked over to the heavy iron door that lead to the Sub basement's security terminal and entered the code 'Sigma'. The Freedom fighters stared as the door raised to reveal another iron door, this one however had a small design in the center. Jonny put the belt buckle in the outline in the door and door slid up revealing an over sized elevator.

Jonny descended into the Sub basement and made his way through the shadows of the towering deactivated robots and devices that littered the dark room until he came upon two spherical containers about the size of softballs. Jonny took them and returned to the lab.

"What are those Jonny?" Tails asked.

"Energy capsules I found in my grandfather's lab." Jonny set them down on a table and began to scan them with a device.

Sally took a close look at the containers. One had a tiny faint blue point of light in the center, the other held a floating ball of black energy in the form of a skull. The latter sent a shiver down the princess's spine.

Sally gave Jonny a fearful look. "What are you planning Jonny?"

Jonny ignored her. Then pointed at the container with the dark energy in it. "This one is giving off more energy."

The Freedom fighters were stunned as Jonny tore the red gem off his chest and shoved the container inside the mess of wires. The 'fins' on Jonny's helmet became spiked and elongated, as did Jonny's wings.

Jonny coldly and calmly walked toward the hole and leapt out. The Mobians ran to the gaping hole in time to see Jonny flying full speed toward Robotropolis. An angel of death flying towards a city of circuitry and steel.

* * *

"Sonic, that... Energy Jonny used is called 'Evil energy'. It has the ability to cause people's negative emotions to become stronger, which can cause sudden bursts of anger, unprovoked acts of violence and can even turn people into homicidal maniacs."

"That's horrible. Jonny said he hadn't taken the time to look through all the info in this computer, so he must not have known what this could do to him!" Sonic said, obviously worried about his friend.

Sally continued to look through Jonny's computer. "That's not all. Once it enters a person's body it begins to twist his or her mind to the ways of evil. And the more this happens, the more energy is produced, making the host even more twisted, until his mind is nothing but pure evil. At this point the host becomes a battery, sending Evil energy all over the place. Sonic if this happens Mobius will become a world of ravenous bloodthirsty murders!"

"This is way bad! There's got to be a way to stop this!" Sonic said.

"According the computer there is." Sally pointed to the remaining container. "This is called Justice energy. It can reverse the affects of Evil energy and even destroy it. But not much else is known about it."

"What do you suggest we do Aunt Sally?" Tails asked.

Sally frowned and turned to Sonic, already regretting what she was going to ask of him. "Sonic, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to do something desperate..."

To be continued....


	29. Possession pt 1: Conflict

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A/N: Proof read by Dark dragon reborn. A great guy and great author.

A Wily tale

Part 29

"No way Sal!"

"Come on Sonic! It's the only way to stop him." Sally told her oldest friend sternly.

Sonic crossed his arms and turned away from Sally. Not liking her proposal at the least. "Robotnik put me in one of these things and I destroyed most of Knothole and nearly turned you all over to Robotnik."

"And you failed and we got you back to normal. Remember Sonic, that time you where in one of Robotnik's Roboticizers. Jonny's Roboticizer doesn't remove free will remember?" Sally said.

Sonic snorted.

"Listen Sonic... According to the computer, only a person of pure evil can survive Evil Energy. And the energy slowly corrupts you and then you become a battery for it. And we just discussed what could happen when that happens. You gotta do this to save him, Sonic."

"Come on Sonic, Jonny's my friend. You gotta help him!" Tails pleaded, hugging his hero tightly.

Sonic sighed. He could say no to Sally, but he could never say no to his oldest and bestest bud.

"Fine... I'll do it." He smiled at Tails, then turned to the Roboticizer. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

_That moment in Robotropolis..._

Robotnik was sipping a champagne glass full of some unknown grade of oil, chuckling evilly at the echidna he had just shoved in the Roboticizer. The fat tyrant felt like a large weight had been lifted from his bulbous chest, having found a way to get around Jonny's defenses had put him in a great mood.

"Now Snivley!" Robotnik shouted to his tiny nephew.

"Yes Sir." Snively said, as he began to press buttons and a glass tube came down from the ceiling, trapping Ali-Su inside the Roboticizer.

"No please! Don't do this! Jonny'll destroy this whole city to get me back! Please don't!" Ali-Su begged as she banged on the glass with her fists.

"Sorry my dear, but you should've been a better judge of character... And stayed away from fools like him." He signaled to Snivley to begin.

Snivley hit the last button, and Ali-Su let out a frightened scream as the Roboticizer began to work.

Robotnik laughed evilly. He had now secured a servant and bargaining chip in case things got bad. He began to day dream of all the upgrades he could make to his army of Swatbots, and maybe even his Combots... The idea of equipping his most lethal bots with all those powers made the tyrant grin.

Robotnik's daydreams of quick and total conquest were interrupted by the very familiar sound of the Roboticizer opening. Ali-Su stepped out of the Roboticizer, not as flesh and blood but as a machine still warm from her previous form.

"Victory is sweet Snivley..." Robotnik laughed. "But why any self respecting Overlander would have feelings for a filthy echidna is beyond me."

"Indeed Sir." This was one of those rare times that Snivley honestly agreed with his uncle. "What do we do now Dr. Robotnik?"

Robotnik snorted. "Fit her with the bomb, like we planed. If that brat is foolish enough to take her back, he and his precious tower will be blown to bits. And if he doesn't, we have a new missile."

Robotnik had barely finished ordering his nephew, when an explosion rocked Robotnik's base and the nearby wall caved in.

"Who dares!?" Robotnik shouted, standing up from his chair. Instantly his gaze resting on the form of a black winged thing. It was giving off a cold air that made both Overlanders take a step back.

The winged figure turned and pointed a clawed finger at Robotnik. "Give her to me... or you shall perish..."

Robotnik was surprised when the robot spoke. He could tell it was the impudent brat that opposed him, but something was odd about him. Robotnik could easily tell from his voice he had Roboticized himself, but usually your voice remained as it was, it just acquired a metallic sound from the process. But his voice now had a much deeper, almost rasping tone. Needless Robotnik almost turned pale when he saw the burning points behind the visor. They where burned with a hateful fire that seemed to penetrate all that stood before them.

Before Robotnik could shout for his Swatbots, the figure sprang.

* * *

Sonic stepped out of the Roboticizer. Even though Sonic had increased strength, speed, and the power of flight, he didn't like being a robot.

Sally handed Sonic the container holding the Justice energy.

"What do I do with this?" Sonic said, examining both the spherical container and his new mechanical body.

Tails was already looking over the schematics that were created when Sonic used Jonny's Roboticizer.

"So does this 'Justice energy' do?" Sonic asked, his voice had a mechanical undertone that kinda gave Tails the creeps.

"It says it has the power to reverse the effects of Evil energy, and even destroy it." Sally explained. "It also says it, feeds and grows it's host's own aura. The more good that person has done the more powerful it becomes. The last known being that used 'Justice energy' was a robot of unknown origin called 'Duo'."

"Anything else Sal?" The mechanized Sonic asked.

"It does say that Duo was extremely powerful because of the Justice energy... But the data banks say that's about all that was ever determined." Sally sighed as she ended, she hated taking risks like this, but this was necessary.

Tails walked up to the new Sonic. "Here, this is where it goes Sonic."

Sonic wasn't too happy when Tails pressed a button on his arm, he felt like Tails was violating his personal place. Violated or not, Sonic's chest plate opened and revealed his mechanical insides.

Sally held the container to Sonic. "Ready Sonic?"

Sonic eyed the small ball of light for a second, did it seem... bigger?

"I'm not sure what's gonna happen... I might transform like Jonny did. You guys stand back." Sonic warned.

The others did as he asked and stood back from him. Sonic took a breath to steady his nerves, and shoved the container inside, just like Jonny had done and closed his chest plate.

Although everyone was expecting something grand to occur once Sonic placed the Justice energy inside. But nothing happened.

"You feeling okay Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. In fact I feel great. Like..."

Sonic suddenly fell to hands and knees, his whole body glowing a brilliant blue.

The others stared in both awe and horror as the light faded. They all stared wide eyed as Sonic stood up. Although Sonic was mostly blue in his robotic form, his armor now sported a variety of different colors. His arms looked mismatched, as if one belong to another kind of robot, and he had two thin wing-like protrusions coming out of his back and large spikes on his right shoulder.

"Sonic... You okay?" Rotor asked.

"Yeah... Just a little weird..." Sonic said, examining his new body, his chest and shoulders were much broader than before, but the thing that surprised him the most was that his left arm as a monster, it was nearly three times it's normal mass!

"Okay guys, I'm gonna go. I just hope I can get there in time." Sonic headed for the hole in the lab wall, before being stopped by Sally.

"Wait Sonic." The princess said sternly, "Sonic... We all have to face the possibility that you may have to... kill Jonny."

Sonic nodded, understanding. He managed to fit through the hole and took off for Robotropolis with the jet engines in his back. However he was wobbling a lot due to his 'wings'.

"You think he can do it aunt Sally?" Tails asked the older squirrel.

Sally tried to look comforting for the fox, but some worry shown through her eyes. "I hope so Tails."

* * *

Sonic soon discovered Robotropolis was a smoldering wreck, well... more than it usually was. Unbelievably deep craters littered the city, and not a single building was either on fire or had collapsed due to massive explosions. Sonic wanted to inspect the ruined buildings, but something inside told him to move on. However, Sonic quickly spotted something moving on the ground and flew down to see who it was.

However, much to Sonic's distaste, the one he found was Robotnik. The fat Overlander was bruised, beaten, and had tears in his suit, and very much alive. But the look of absolute terror on his face made up for that in Sonic's opinion.

Robotnik cowered behind a large piece of sheet metal as Sonic landed.

"Please don't kill me... I'll stop being mean I'll recycle I'll even give to charity!" He sniveled.

Sonic could only chuckle at the irony here. He was kinda enjoying this.

Robotnik stopped trembling when he realized that the hulk of a robot that stood before his was his most hated enemy. "Oh it's you... What do you what? Come to finish what that psychopath didn't?"

"As much as I'd love to kick you around for all the trouble you've caused, I don't have the time." Sonic frowned and took a few steps up to the fat man and shook his over sized fist in his face. "Where'd he go Robotnik?"

Robotnik go the point. He innocently waved his hands in front of him. "I don't know, he just disappeared a few seconds ago, after doing all this. Who'd a thought one airborne bot could take out my entire city. I have to admire that kind of power. Robotnik smiled and twirled his mustache with his fingers a little.

Sonic frowned, and took off to search for Jonny again.

Robtonik snorted, "If only he had had that much power when he worked for me..."

In the center of Robotnik's HQ, Sonic discovered more of the same destruction. But he did find something he did count as important. Ali-Su.

Sure she was a machine but Sonic could tell it was her. He had found her laying face up among the debris, she looked to be in pain as she was twitched and winced on the ground.

Sonic was at a loss for words. Had Jonny done this?

"Place your hand on her chest." Said a voice.

Sonic whipped his head around, looking to see where the voice had come from. "Who's there!?" He shouted.

No response came.

Sonic looked back at the roboticized echidna, she was still shaking in obvious pain. Sonic thought on this for a second, the voice didn't sound like it meant to do any harm, in fact it sounded almost soothingly calm. With a shrug Sonic placed his enormous hand on Ali-Su's chest, not really sure what he was doing. His answer came quickly as his hand coursed with blue light, Sonic quickly pulled his hand back and found a small copy of the original Evil energy that Jonny had used on himself.

"So, it's already spreading..." Sonic said, he crushed the small black skull and was surprised that he had actually destroyed the thing. "Maybe this isn't so bad..." Sonic half smiled at his newfound power.

Ali-Su groaned and slowly sat up. Putting a hand on her metal fore head. "My aching head..." Her eyes opened wide at the realization of what had happened to her. Ali-Su then looked up at Sonic. "That you blue?"

Sonic nodded. "What happened here?" He asked the now Robian echidna.

"I remember, even though I wasn't in control I remember what happened. Jonny burst through door and scared Robotnik and that midget Overlander away..." Ali-Su was on the verge of tears. "Jonny tired to reprogram me so I could have free will again, but... something happened and he went ballistic and flew out and went on a rampage..." Ali-Su held on to Sonic, "He scared me Sonic, it's like he's snapped. Can't you help him?"

"I... Will try." Sonic gave the echidna a friendly smile and looked around the lab. It was completely trashed, there was no hope of using this Roboticizer to give Ali-Su her body back.

A Swatbot, that had somehow survived Jonny's onslaught came out of the shadows and opened fire on the two Robians.

Sonic pushed Ali-Su behind him, using his new metal body as a shield. Sonic was pleased to learn that his new body was extremely resistant to the Swatbot's relatively weak lasers.

Sonic then glanced behind him. He knew, now at least, that he was in little danger from the Swatbot's laser, but Ali-Su most likely wasn't, So he would have to wait for the Swatbot to get in close.

It never made it that far. A bolt of dark purple energy came from off to the side and collided with the bot. However, the Swatbot did not explode, the energy flowed through it like electricity, both charring the bot like it had been on fire and immobilizing it. And much to the surprise of Sonic, the Swatbot shattered to bits like a broken window, leaving just a pile of metal shards on the floor.

Both Sonic and Ali watched as Jonny stepped coldly out of the shadows, his buster cannon still smoking from the shot that slagged the Swatbot. His reflective visor was down, and he had a sly, almost twisted smile on his face.

Sonic turned to Ali-Su, "Go take cover Ali. I want to talk to him alone."

Ali-Su nodded her metal head and took cover behind some metal plates.

Jonny, it's time to go back home now.

"You know Sonic, its funny..." Jonny said, ignoring Sonic's words completely. "After all this time, I thought Gramps was insane... Now I'm starting to see things his way. In many ways, he was right... biologics are inferior, they lack perfection..."

Sonic was surprised at the sound of Jonny's voice. It sounded so cold and dark. Its rasps sent chills through both Ali-Su's and Sonic's bodies.

"Listen to me Jonny, we need to get that energy out of you now. It's very dangerous!" Sonic pleaded with his otherworldly friend.

"You just want to weaken me, so you can lock me up. Just like what that stupid monarch wants to do!" Jonny growled. "When I'm done with you I'll go after that skunk!"

Jonny rushed at Sonic, wanting to experience the joy of tearing the robot hedgehog to bits with his bear hands. But Sonic was much too fast to be caught like that. He counter attacked by driving his enormous fist into Jonny's face, shattering the visor. Bits of super hard plastic fell to the floor and both Sonic and Ali-Su looked on in shocked surprise at Jonny's face.

Long dark red curved lines stretched from Jonny's forehead almost down to his mouth, both ends of the lines ended with a point. But what scared them the most were his eyes, they were a solid, pupil less midnight blue. (A/N: Any true Mega man fan knows who I'm hinting at here.)

"Fine... And I thought you'd understand..." Jonny rasped as he let loose another blast from his cannon, narrowly missing as Sonic dove left.

Jonny was on him in a second, the black robot tackled Sonic, pushing back into the ground with just his left hand. A cruel smile adorned itself on Jonny's face.

Ali-Su was not happy. Her best friend was trying to help her out, and now he was crazed and fighting Sonic. She wished there was something she could do, but at the same time she was too scared to move.

Sonic was getting his metallic butt handed to him. Even using his over sized arm as a shield wasn't doing that much help. Jonny was pounding Sonic with his own metal fists, driving Sonic slowly backward against the wall. Then stopped. Sonic fell backward, leaning his battered and cracked chassis against the metal wall. Sonic saw that Jonny was winding up for the final blow and closed his optics. But the blow never came.

Sonic opened his eyes to see one of his oldest foes holding Jonny in a full nelson arm lock.

"Metal!?" Sonic shouted in surprise. "Why-"

"Let's just say I owe this guy one for upgrading my CPU. IF it weren't for that I'd be watching you get your posterior kicked. And after this if we're still alive hedgehog, I might do that!" Metal said as he strained to hold the struggling robot.

Sonic slowly managed to limp over to Jonny and placed his now glowing hand on Jonny's chest. Jonny screamed and planted his boot in Sonic's face, sending him reeling back. Then fired his jets up and bent his head down, before Metal knew what happened his head collided with the hard ceiling knowing Jonny free of his iron grip before Jonny like wise hit his head. Both fell to the ground with a metallic thud.

"Is it over?" Ali-Su asked innocently.

As if to answer the echidna's question, Jonny stirred and slowly rose to his feet. A scowling frown on his face and daggers in his eyes. He slowly stalked toward Sonic, but was once again stopped by a clawed fist to the back of the head. Jonny was floored, but quickly sprang back to his feet to face off against Metal again.

"This is hopeless..." Sonic said to himself. "IF only I had more power..." No sooner had Sonic said this, blue light began to show through the cracks in Sonic's armored chest...

To be continued....


	30. Possession pt 2: Realizations

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 30

Metal, Ali-Su, even the almost feral Jonny stared at the glowing form that was Sonic.

Blue light poured from very crack and crease in Sonic's metal frame, giving all things within the room a blue tint.

Ali-Su stared in awe at the hedgehog, he seemed a blue star among this drab atmosphere. Jonny snarled at the light with distaste while Metal thought little of it.

The light slowly retreated into Sonic's form, ever crack and dent repaired as if by magic. The only change was in Sonic's eyes. The same blue light that had repaired him now shown brightly in his eyes. Sonic stood up, seemingly defiant of all that Jonny could possibly do to him.

Metal quickly resumed his fight with Jonny by planting his steel fist square in the possessed human's face, knocking him backward to the ground. It did not take even an instant afterwards for Jonny to counterattack. He thrust his leg out and locked his knee and swung it hard send, knocking the robot hedgehog over and planted his boot on Metal's chest.

Ali-Su looked over at Sonic, he seemed to be just standing there looking off into space. 'Why doesn't he get off his can and do something?' she thought, then returned her attention to the fight between Metal and Jonny.

Metal scratched at Jonny's chest from his pinned position on the ground, but that did little to sway Jonny to release him. Jonny slapped Metal's hands to one side. This was not meant as an attack, only a momentary opening for an attack. Jonny then with surprising speed, broke Metal's arms like toothpicks, then followed up with Metal Sonic's legs. Metal looked in terror, a new sensation to him, as Jonny tossed his limbless body across the room like a rag doll. Jonny made a hiss like growl at Metal, letting him know he wasn't done with him yet, then turned to Sonic.

Jonny ignited his jets and lunged at Sonic, who simply sidestepped and calmly, almost serenely, watched as Jonny smashed into the hard metal wall. Jonny dent left a huge dent in the wall from where his head had hit, but he got up like nothing had happened. Jonny lunged again and Sonic like wise sidestepped, but this time was different. Jonny's hand grabbed Sonic's left 'wing' and threw him across the room, landing on the broken Roboticizer.

Sonic had barely pulled himself to his feet when Jonny let out what could only be described as a war cry and charged Sonic. Using his huge left as a shield, Sonic blocked the first few blows to avoid being pushed backward, then preceded to side step the attacks, leaving after images of himself for Jonny to target.

Jonny was not amused, he wanted blood. Miraculously, he managed to grab Sonic once again by his 'wing', and slammed him into one of the room's support metal beams, knocking it out of the ceiling.

Despite being hurled into the massive beam, Sonic managed to get up and saw Jonny charge once again. Sonic brought his enormous fist to Jonny's chin in the form of an uppercut, sending his enemy flying into the air with such force that his spiked helmet became lodged in the ceiling.

Sonic looked up and smiled as Jonny flailed his legs, He heaved a sigh and relaxed. But his smile disappeared as he heard Jonny start to chuckle evilly. Jonny tore some of the tiles out and tossed them down at Sonic, who had little trouble avoiding them. Jonny placed both his hands on the ceiling and broke his helmet free of the metal tiles that it was wedged in.

Sonic had not been idle and grabbed the human from behind, wrapping both his arms around his chest and lifted him off his feet and had planed to execute a suplex but never got a chance.

In a flash of cunning, Jonny fired his jets to get them air born, spun, and slammed Sonic into the wall. HARD. Before Sonic could get to his feet Jonny crashed down on Sonic's back and wrapped his hands under Sonic's chin and began to pull.

Sonic pounded on Jonny's sides with his fists in an attempt to break the hold Jonny had on his head. This made Jonny only tighten his grip as he tried to separate Sonic's head from his body in a show of brute strength. The sound of metal straining and squeaking could be heard throughout the room, followed by a mad laughter from Jonny's twisted smile.

"Stop it Jonny! You're gonna kill him!" Ali-Su Screamed from her hiding place behind the sheet of metal.

Jonny stopped his attempted decapitation and looked coldly at Ali-Su. He tossed Sonic aside and in no time had Ali-Su off the ground and in a choke hold, grinning wickedly.

"Jonny... Don't you remember me?" Ali-Su managed to choke out. "It's me... Ali..."

Jonny's smile faded into a hateful frown, he bared his teeth and growled at Ali, his eyes seemed to burn with a dark fire.

"Jonny, I hope you can hear me in there... You were always so kind to me..." Ali-Su could feel her neck being slowly crushed in Jonny's hands like a paper cup. "And I had you beaten because I wouldn't even listen to what you had to say. And you still forgave me... You showed me your past and shared your talents of singing and your desire to right what your grandpa did wrong."

Ali-Su could see the dark fires in Jonny's eyes seem to fade a little, and his grip seemed to loosen somewhat. Her hopes rose a little, she might be getting through to him. She smiled at him and looked him in the eyes.

Ali-Su took as much a breath as she could with his hands around her neck. "Now you're selling your soul to save me... But if you don't fight it you'll end up just like your grandpa. Please fight it Jonny, I love you."

Jonny's face wore a look of shock, his solid blue eyes shown with remorse with what happened. He dropped Ali-Su to the ground and turned away, seemingly in pain.

"Jonny? You okay?" Asked the echidna, not caring for her own well being, she quickly gathered herself up and rushed over to him.

Jonny held his head in pain and let out a deafening scream that only sounded partly human. He slowly sank to one knee, trembling in pain, then fell to the floor and lay motionless.

Ali-Su rushed over to comfort him, but Jonny pushed her away.

Ali-Su was about to try again when a giant hand rested on her shoulder. Sonic was battered, but otherwise he seemed okay.

"What's happening to him?" She asked Sonic, deeply concerned for the human that was hunched over in obvious pain.

Sonic's eyes were glowing blue. "He is resisting the Evil energy. If had given in, it would have made him a beast, but now it's killing him."

"What? You gotta help him Sonic!" As soon as Ali-Su said this, Jonny let out a final scream and collapsed to the floor.

"I will try." Sonic said as he walked over to the black form lying on the floor.

Sonic rolled the human over and placed his glowing hand on the container on Jonny's chest and frowned. "It has spread throughout his entire body. I will do my best young one."

Ali-Su had to admit, although she did not know Sonic as long or as well as most, but she knew he was NOT acting like his normal self. But it didn't seem to her like he was going to jump up and go berserk like Jonny did.

The light from Sonic's giant hand intensified and Jonny's body began to convulse and jerk under the power of Sonic's probing Justice energy. Sonic drew his hand back, pulling with it a multitude of tiny black balls of energy. Then crushed them in his huge gauntlet. Jonny's face reverted back to its normal form, and the elongated spikes on his helmet and wings shrank into nothingness. But he still remained motionless.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ali-Su asked.

"I believe so. The energy has done considerable damage, I cannot be certain what he will be like when he awakens." Sonic said, his voice seemed to having a soothing effect on Ali-Su, his very words made her feel relaxed and calm.

Ali-Su looked down at Jonny with a smile, she was glad that his face was back to the one he had showed her weeks before. "How are we going to get back, I don't think you can carry us both Sonic."

Sonic smiled warmly, then began to glow once again. But this time his body itself was shedding this brilliance, and his body seemed to be changing.

Ali-Su stepped back, a large ball of light was floating in the spot where Sonic had been standing. "Sonic? Is that you?" She asked the ball.

With out any real hint of comprehension, the ball zipped by the room, engulfing both Metal and Jonny before returning and absorbing the echidna and shooting out the hole in the way and back towards Skull tower.

* * *

"Sally! Something's coming towards the tower!" Tails cried.

Sally turned to the fox, who sat at looking up at the main computer screen. "Is it Sonic?"

Tails scratched his head. "I don't think so, he must've taken some flying lessons, because he's coming in fast."

Before Sally could consider this, a large ball of light shot in though the unrepaired hole in the lab wall, zipped around the lab a few times and landed gently on the floor. As Sally and the others looked on, the light slowly faded to reveal four familiar forms. But they were both surprised to see Metal with them, and how badly he was damaged. Sonic still held the unconscious Jonny in his hands, Whose armor had been repaired somehow from the current fight.

Sally ran and hugged Sonic, "Sonic are you okay?" The Princess let go and looked into Sonic's eyes. "Sonic?"

Sonic just looked at Sally absently then set Jonny on the floor. The way he was acting seemed wrong for Sonic, like he was someone else.

Tails ran up and smiled up at Sonic, "I knew you could beat'em Sonic!" Tails gave his hero a thumbs up.

Sonic looked quizzically at Tails for a second, then slowly mimicked the sign that the young fox had shown him.

Sally turned to the broken Metal Sonic, who Sonic had rested on the floor next to Jonny.

"What are we going to do with him?" Sally asked, referring to the broken robot on the ground.

"He did help us, do you think he could be repaired?" Ali-Su said.

Rotor shrugged. "Jonny may be able to. I can repair Metal's body, but only Jonny knows Metal's programming."

"I must admit, I'm surprised you have your free will Ali-Su." Sally said, giving the echidna a smile.

Ali-Su looked down at the ground. "Jonny removed the programming that took away my will before he went..." Ali-Su stopped, not wanting to remember how horrific Jonny had looked.

Treble was whimpering a little, he had separated from Jonny and was gently licking his master's face in an attempt to wake him up. Tails walked up to Treble and petted the robotic wolf on the head. Treble wagged his tail a little and looked at Tails.

"Poor guy's really worried about Jonny." Tails sounded pretty forlorn, but it was nice to know Treble was worried too.

"You first Ali." Sonic said, it was more of a demand than a request.

Ali-Su saw no reason to argue, she didn't like seeing the world through artificial eyes. The echidna stepped into the Roboticizer and watched as the door on the chamber closed. Sally activated the machine, she felt a hint of irony that she had roboticized the 'hog she loved to save a friend, she sighed and pushed the thought out of her mind, not wanting to think of it anymore.

Sally meanwhile as a little more worried about Sonic. There was so little information on Justice energy and she worried about it having some unforeseen effects like those of the Evil energy. Sally opened Sonic's chest (with little objection from Sonic) and removed the container of Justice energy from the compartment, quickly noticing how much the ball of energy had grown. Sonic, meanwhile quickly reverted back to his normal mechanized form, however his eyes continued to glow a brilliant blue.

"I could not remove all of the energy with out destroying the young man in the process. The stress was too great." Sonic stated flatly, turning to Sally. "But worry not. It is isolated in his buster cannon. The inert residual energy will not harm him, or become a danger to anyone else. However-" Sonic stopped in mid sentence as the light in his eyes faded to normal. Sonic looked around, "Um... What just happened?"

"You were saying something about not being able to remove all of the energy..." Sally said to her robotic friend. "Don't you remember what you were saying? That last part seemed important." Sally said.

Sonic scratched his metal head, trying to recall what had happen. But drew a complete blank. "Sorry Sal, but I don't even remember coming back to the Tower."

At that moment Ali-Su stepped out of the Roboticizer, once again a flesh and blood echidna.

"How do you feel?" Sonic asked, somewhat nervous.

"A little dizzy, but other than that I'm okay." Ali-Su replied, glad that that was over.

"Your turn Sonic." Sally said, motioning to the Roboticizer.

Sonic let out a metallic sigh and slowly got in the machine. Both nervous about the de-roboticization process, and anxious to get this whole thing over with.

After a few minutes Sonic stepped out of the Roboticizer and was back to his old self. He was greeted with a tight hug from Sally.

"Miss me?" Sonic grinned.

Sally smiled at him. "Shut up."

"Ahem..." Tails said, frowning at the older couple. Causing both Sonic and Sally to blush and break the embrace.

After setting all the parts of Metal's broken body on a table, Sonic and Rotor both managed to lug the still unconscious Jonny into the Roboticizer and closed the door. As Sally and Tails started up the machine again, they saw as Jonny began to stir inside the chamber.

However, their sense of relief that it was over was cut short as the Roboticizer began to smoke and rattle and shake violently, the screens of the computer read the red words 'Error' and 'malfunction'.

"Sal what's wrong?" Sonic shouted over all the noise.

"I don't know, the Roboticizer's having problems reversing the process! I have to abort or it may overload and explode!" Sally said as she shut the Roboticizer down, the machine letting out a loud whine as it stopped.

Everyone turned as the door of the Roboticizer opened again, Jonny was seen propping himself up using his left arm, his right however was hanging limp as a rag. Jonny gave them a weak yet warm smile as he stepped out of the Roboticizer. Then promptly fell lifelessly to the floor, a loud clang echoed throughout the room.

To be continued...

A/N: for reasons unknown to me, when I first uploaded this, all the question marks disappeared. first it was the spacing, the lack of other punctuation marks, I hope this is a ONE TIME THING.


	31. Rude awakenings

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 31

"How is he Doc?" Sonic asked.

Doctor Quack looked over at the small group of Mobians that had gathered outside. "He just woke up, but unlike Sonic, his memory of these past events is seemingly nonexistent."

"Would it be alright if we saw him?" Ali-Su asked.

Dr. Quack frowned. "Yes, but please keep it short, he needs to rest and you saw his... condition."

Tails, Sonic, Sally and Ali-Su filed in to see their friend. Jonny had been out for a solid 3 days since they had gotten back. Ali-Su had spent every moment possible by Jonny's side, the others had convinced her to get something to go for a walk, during which she told Sonic and the other exactly what had transpired in Robotropolis. Needless to say, Sonic was surprised that he had fought like he had, and not being able to remember what happened had teed him off a little.

They found Jonny in the same spot he had been these three days, in bed with one of those nasty green hospital gowns on. His eyes had been bandaged, but the most disturbing thing was his right arm.

"Hey Jonny."

"Who's there?" Jonny's voice was a little hoarse, but otherwise he sounded okay. "I seem to be having trouble with my eyes..."

"It's Sonic man, I'm here with Tails, Sal, and Ali-Su."

Jonny smiled at the mention of Ali-Su's name. "She's okay?"

Ali-Su smiled, glad to hear Jonny sounded normal again. "Yeah, I'm fine... How do you feel?"

Jonny let out a tired sigh and frowned. "My eyes hurt... and I can't feel my right arm. Did the doc have to amputate or something?"

"No... You see Jonny..." Ali-Su bent over and whispered why he couldn't feel anything.

"What?" Jonny lifted the bandages that covered his eyes with his left hand and saw his arm, then let out a cry of pain before clasping the bandages down again. "My EYES!" he cried as he squirmed on the bed in total agony.

"What is it?" Dr. Quack asked as he rushed back in.

"We don't know. He lifted the bandages, and he started screaming like someone stuck him with a hot poker." Sally said, stepping out of the way as the doc went to check up on Jonny, bedside.

"There was nothing wrong with eyes when I examined him..." Doctor Quack looked at the others, "Would you mind leaving for the time being? I need to do some more tests."

The gang waited a full hour outside in the room that served as the waiting room for the medical center before Dr. Quack came in.

"Is he okay?" Tails asked, the fox wore a look of worry that only a small child could make, the kind that made bad news even harder to deliver.

Dr. Quack sighed. "His robotic arm is not causing any complications, and I am at a loss to explain as to why his eyes cause him so much pain.

"But what hurt him Doc?" Ali-Su asked, looking every bit as worried as Tails.

"Believe it or not, it was the lights." Dr. Quack directed everyone's attention up to the Florissant lights in the ceiling. "For reasons I can't explain, his eyes have become ultra sensitive to light. He can seems just fine with his sunglasses on, but it seems he will not be able to take them off with out severe pain."

Dr. Quack noted how distraught he had made everyone, and quickly added: "However, this may be only temporary, and there is nothing else wrong with him."

"Although I think you chose a poor room mate for Jonny, I think you were wise to pull the curtains between them so they can't see each other." Sally was of course referring to the warthog that had nearly killed Jonny. Whether he had been under the influence of the Evil energy or was truly that violent, it would be a very bad idea to let them see each other now.

"Yes, ever since he woke up he's been a pain in the neck." The doctor sighed. "He yells at the nurses, threatens Cold man and Doc, and is downright rude." I'll have him moved into a vacant room as soon as possible."

"Thanks doc, you better get on that ASAP." Sonic said, as he headed off in the direction of the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Sally's answer came as the dinner bell rang from the PA system. "Never mind..."

Sally, Ali-Su and Tails all headed to the elevator.

"How did he do that? Sonic never carries a watch?" Tails asked.

Sally just shrugged. "We may never know..."

In the hospital room Jonny's mind was a tangle of questions... 'Why is my arm made of metal? Why can't I use my eyes like I normally do? What happened? Why can't I remember anything?' Tears soaked the gauze that covered Jonny's eyes as he slowly drifted off into a saddened slumber.

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

Ali-Su entered the lab hoping to find Jonny, she needed to talk to him. "Hi Rotor, Tails, is Jonny in here?"

"We haven't seen him in two weeks Ali-Su." Rotor said, "His desk hasn't been touched since Robotropolis

"I asked Shadow man if he knew where he was and he told me that Jonny's been hold up in room this whole time." Tails said.

"Thanks guys." Ali-Su sighed. "I'll try to talk him out of there."

"Good luck." Tails called to her, then sighed. "She'll need it."

As the elevator opened to the first floor, Ali was greeted by the heavily armored Hard man.

"Is something... Wrong?" Hard man asked.

Ali-Su looked up at Hard man. "Yeah... Have you seen Jonny?"

Hard man nodded and pointed in the direction of the auditorium. "He just went... In there..."

Ali-Su jumped up and kissed the robot on the cheek, and without another word she ran to the auditorium.

Hard man smiled. 'It's nice that the boss has someone who cares about him.' He thought and resumed his post at the side of the lab's elevator.

* * *

Ali-Su found Jonny sitting alone on the stage looking at his metallic arm as he opened and closed his fist, listening to the servos and other workings worked in comply to his brain's commands.

"Hey." Jonny didn't even look at Ali-Su as he spoke.

"Hey. How you doing?" Ali-Su was surprised at how distant and depressive he sounded. 'I gotta cheer him up. Depression is very unhealthy.'

"Just fine. I just nearly killed you and Sonic, and from what the computer told me, I nearly destroyed your whole planet." Jonny was laughing, but it seemed like he would break into tears at any moment. "I'm no better than my grandfather."

Ali was surprised he knew what happened, she had only told Sally and Sonic what had happened. "You... Who told you?"

"Sonic. He felt I had a right to know what happened, personally I wish he hadn't told me." Jonny turned away from Ali-Su. "I don't deserve to be near you."

"Why are you are always comparing yourself to your grandpa? Let me tell you, you aren't him! His sins are not yours, so stop moping around!" Ali-Su yelled, getting quite upset.

"Why do you care so much about me Ali?" Jonny's question aught Ali-Su off guard, she was silent for a time. "You're my friend Ali. But my friends always end up hurt. I understand if you don't want to be near me any more."

Ali-Su couldn't take it anymore. Before Jonny could get up to leave Ali-Su latched onto Jonny and buried her face into Jonny's chest. "I love you, you dumb fool..." She sniffed. "This whole thing doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"You… love me?" Jonny stammered, shocked at the echidna's sudden outburst.

"With all my heart." Ali-Su said. "You risked it all to save my life and you nearly died. I never want to see that again..." Ali-Su tightened her grip on him a little.

Jonny looked down at the echidna and put his arms around her. For the first time in a fortnight Jonny smiled. The only thing that saddened him was he couldn't hold her as tight as he wanted to due to his new arm. "I love you too Ali..." Jonny said, all the aching depression that had caked around his heart melted away as he spoke those words. "It's just... I can never recall when someone last told me those words. I was so young when my parents dies, and my grandpa never told me that."

"Well, now someone does love you." Ali-Su blushed, enjoying the embrace for a while before settling next to Jonny and rested her head on his shoulder.

For a time they sat in silence, just enjoying each others company.

"So, what now?" Jonny suddenly asked.

"Would you like to try going out?" Ali-Su asked, her face bright red at the thought.

"As long as you want to." Jonny smiled. "You ever been on a date?"

"I have once. But we decided to remain friends." Ali-Su looked up at Jonny. "You?"

Jonny shook his head. "I tried once. But once she found out who I was, she told her father and he got a mob together... and you get where I'm going with this."

Ali-Su leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'd never do that."

Jonny looked straight at Ali-Su and smiled. "Good. It's just..."

"What?" Ali-Su asked, watching as Jonny's smile faded into a depressive frown.

"You think your parents would accept me?"

Ali hadn't thought about that. But she knew that if her parents could see what he had wrought and paid to protect everyone in Knothole, they would certainly not object to him. But they where her parents, and parents are never predictable.

Ali-Su suddenly realized that Jonny was staring at her, waiting for an answer. "I'm sure they would. Listen, I'll handle them, don't worry."

"Okay. I'll trust you Ali..." Jonny and Ali-Su smiled at each other, then leaned in and shared their first real kiss in the emptiness of the auditorium.

* * *

Sword man was at the front gate and Knight man stood next to him, staring into the distance as the sun rose.

"Lord Wily hath been most strange these past few days..." Knight man said.

Sword man looked over at his closest friend. "After what happened to him can you blame him?"

Knight man shook his head. "It is not that Sword man... I meant that he has been in high spirits."

"I believe the reason is that young echidna. She and him have indeed grown close." Said Sword man.

"Let us hope she does not break his heart." Knight man said sternly.

Sword man nodded solemnly and resumed his post.

* * *

Sonic and the others looked over at the table where Jonny and Ali-Su were sitting and talking like they used to.

"It's great that Ali-Su finally got Jonny to cheer up." Sally said, enjoying another bite of her salad. She had complimented Wind man frequently on the dressing he and Plant man had man together.

"Yeah, and I'm glad everyone's acting normal again." Tails said. "You think the Evil energy was effecting everyone in the tower in some way?"

Sally nodded. "I guess. And it seems when the energy was destroyed its effect on everyone was gone as well."

"This stuff is almost as good as Uncle Chuck's chili dogs!" Both Sally and Tails looked over to see that Sonic was scarffing down a plateful of Heatman's atomic chili like it was lukewarm soup.

"How he does that without exploding I will never know..." Sally said shaking her head.

Tails sweat dropped. "Me either Aunt Sally... Hey we have some guests." Tails pointed to the small group that was Geoffrey of the king's secret service.

Sally asked, setting her fork down and turning to look at look at the skunk. "What is it Geoffrey?"

"We just came from a scouting mission to Robotropolis." Geoffrey stated. Ignoring the glare he was getting from Sonic.

"I hope you have good news." Sally frowned.

"We have good and bad. It will take Robotnik months to even begin repairs. But there's no way to get through the force field he erected. But there IS some more good news; Robotnik's so scared of Jonny attacking again, he's pulling his leftover forces from all over the planet to compensate for every Swatbot that was destroyed.

Sally sighed. This meant there was no way to finish off the fat man when he was at his weakest. "Is there anything else?"

Geoffrey shook his head in response. "None Princess. Other than I suggest we see what the 'human' has down in that 'Sub basement'."

Sally looked "I'll talk to him about that. But I know of one thing you could do Sir Geoffrey."

"What is that highness?" Geoffrey asked, giving the Princess a quizzical look.

"I want you to stay away from Jonny for a few days." Sally said in a demanding tone. "You hounded him for weeks before the last attack, and I want you to stop."

"Sorry Princess," Geoffrey said, frowning almost defiantly at Sally. "But those are orders from your father. I will continue to keep a close watch on him. Like it or not."

Geoffrey walked away, shooting a scowl at Jonny as he left.

* * *

"So Ali, you tell your parents about you and me?" Jonny asked. "I mean it's been a few days..."

Ali-Su sighed. "I sent them a few letters, but it's just, I really miss them ya know?"

"Home sick?" Jonny said, placing his warm non metallic hand on Ali-Su's. "I mean, you've been here for months now..."

"Kinda." Ali-Su smiled at Jonny and placed her hand on his. "But I do have you to cheer me up."

Jonny and Ali-Su finished their dinner and continued to talk for a few hours until they both became tired and went their separate ways.

'I can't believe she likes me...' Jonny thought, smiling to himself as he laid down on his bed. But the thing that Jonny loved most at the moment was that no voice came from the shadows...

To be continued...

A/N: yes I know this was a Jonny/Ali-Su heavy chapter. If you prefer I'll try to tone it down in later chapters.

This chapter was proofread by Dark Dragon Reborn.


	32. Inventory

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this s> t before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 32

Sonic and all of his closest friends were having breakfast together. They liked getting together like this since the tower had risen and they had started to live there.

"So Bunnie, what have you been up to these past weeks?" Sally asked her closest friend.

"Ah've been in the gym mostly." Bunnie said. "Gutsy and ah have become good friends. He's a bit on the rough an' tumble side, but he's real nice."

"You ever let him win at arm wrestling?" Sonic asked, a smirk on his face.

"Let nothing!" Bunnie laughed. "Sometimes ah feel the ol' boy lets ME win."

"Sonic, did Turbo man ever apologize for ramming you in that race?" Tails asked, taking a big bite of his scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, after Jonny took his wheels away for a week and MADE him." Sonic chuckled.

Everyone shared a laugh at the thought of Jonny scolding the self proclaimed 'king of the road' like a naughty little boy, then making him apologize to Sonic.

"Zat Jonnee iz perhaps the oddest person I've ever meet." Antoine said calmly.

"Not me. Compared to some things me and Tails have seen, he's normal." Sonic said, rubbing his chin. Tails only nodded in agreement.

"Okay, is there anyone who any of ya haven't gotten along with?" Bunnie asked as she took a sip of coffee.

"That Shade man, brrr... he gives me the creeps." Sally said with a slight shiver. "He looks and acts like a vampire and have you ever heard any of his goth poetry?"

"Ze 'bot called Skull man iz very scary... Ze way he looks at me is like he would keel me in my sleep." Antoine said in a half frightened tone.

"Well he is one of the three Robot masters that Jonny warned us about Ant." Sally said. "Skull man is scary, but he's more intimidating than anything else.

"Hmmm... I can't think of anyone who's really gotten under my skin." Sonic said. "I mean Turbo man was a jerk, but that's pretty much the worst of it."

"Treble used to growl and snap at me, but now we even play together." Tails said.

"You mean that big mean dog bot and you play together Tails?" Sally said, looking surprised at the young fox. Along with the rest of the table.

"Yeah, and he's a wolf Aunt Sally." Tails said. "Once he gets used to you and decides that you're not a bad person he's a big puppy."

"Treble sure don't look like Lupe and her wolf pack Tails..." Bunnie said.

"Treble was modeled after a wolf from Jonny's world." Tails explained. "Trust me, the foxes on Earth don't look anything like me."

"Jonny's world IS strange looking..." Sally admitted. "But I'd like to see it for myself before I make a real decision about it."

Not long after that the conversation broke down and all of the freedom fighters went about their separate ways.

* * *

Ali-Su giggled as she and Jonny kissed again. They had been secretly coming to the auditorium for this reason for the past few weeks. They could talk about things more freely there and not worry about being overheard or seen. 

"Is there anything you would like for your birthday Ali?" Jonny asked. "It's only three days away..."

Ali-Su just smiled and shook her head. "You don't have to get me anything."

"Come on... I want to get you something." Jonny said.

"I got you. That's all I need." Ali-Su said, planting another kiss on Jonny's cheek.

"Um... I hate to interrupt..." Jonny and Ali-Su both turned deep shades of red and whipped their heads around to see Tails standing there, a little red himself.

"Um... Yes Tails?" Ali-Su asked at long length. Her hands, which had previously been on Jonny's chest, were now on her knees.

"King Acorn wants to see Jonny." Tails said.

Jonny raised an eyebrow. "And he sent you?"

Tails shook his head. "No... I heard from Geoffrey, he asked me if I knew where you were."

"Did you tell him?" Ali-Su asked.

Tails shook his head again and grinned. "I know he's been following you all this time. I thought I should tell you before he found you."

"Thanks bud." Jonny said giving the fox a kind grin. "Would you mind keeping what you saw here a secret?"

"Of course." Tails said, as he walked back toward the exit doors, but before he left he called back; "I wouldn't tell anyone I found you two making out!"

Jonny and Ali-Su blushed again and smiled weakly.

"He's a nice kid." Jonny said. "But he could be a little nicer."

"Yeah... You should get going before Geoffrey finds you. Or he'll start checking here more often." Ali-Su winked.

"You're right. Oh! Take this." Jonny handed her a piece of paper. "This is the password to my personal floor. You can come visit me whenever you want. But once you memorize it I want you to burn it. Okay?"

Ali-Su smirked and drug him down by the collar on his coat and kissed him one last time. "You got it."

Jonny smiled back and quickly walked after Tails.

* * *

Elias was taking his afternoon walk around the tower when he noticed two figures fighting inside the dojo. Elias had never personally gone into this room, so he thought he should see it at least once. 

Inside he saw Yamato man and his sister Sally engaged in combat training. Sally was using a quarterstaff and Yamato man using his spear. Yamato man swung his spear at Sally's feet in an attempt to trip her using the shaft of his spear. Sally however leapt into the air and swung her staff downward. Yamato man simply moved to the right, avoiding the attack and Sally found herself staring at the blade of Yamato man's spear.

A small "Whoa..." escaped Elias's mouth, he had never seen his sister bested before.

Both robot and squirrel looked over at Elias, who felt a lump grow in this throat.

"Hi Sally... Am I interrupting?" Elias said as he entered the Dojo.

"No, we just finished our lessons for today." Yamato man said, standing with his lance at his side. He then bowed to Sally, and she bowed likewise to Yamato man, then placed the quarterstaff she had been using in it's holder on the wall.

"Keep practicing Princess." Yamato man said, crossing his legs and sitting on the floor, his back to Sally. "You were slow on that last attack."

"Hai Sensei." Sally told Yamato man before taking off the white Gi she had been wearing (that white thing you see people practicing karate wear) and putting her vest back on.

"Hai?" Elias said, not grasping the meaning of the word.

"The word for 'yes' in an Earth culture Yamato man reveres." Sally said. "He insists that I use it when we practice."

"Sounds silly if you ask me." Elias said, shrugging.

"He says you must understand a people's culture to truly learn anything from it." Sally said. "I believe there's a hint of truth in that."

Elias nodded, his sister had a good point.

"Elias." Yamato man called to the ex-prince.

"Yes Yamato man?" Elias asked, turning to see the purple robot still meditating on the floor.

"Next time you step foot in my Dojo, please remove your shoes." Yamato man said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes sir." Elias said.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me Elias?" Sally asked, slipping on her shoes.

"Do I need a reason to see my sister?" Elias smiled. "Actually, I just had never been in that room before."

"Yamato man has been training me like this for some time now." Sally said as both her and her brother exited the dojo. "He's a great teacher, if not a little demanding."

"Sounds like you enjoy it." Elias laughed. "If I remember correctly, today is the day Frost man makes snow cones and popsicles for the school kids. Wanna go get one?"

Sally smiled. "Sounds good to me. He always makes extra."

* * *

Jonny entered the room that was now serving as the King's chambers. Jonny had seen that Dust man had done a great job at furnishing the room, much better than Jonny had thought the pack rat of a robot would. 

"So what did you want to see me about Sir?" Jonny asked, quickly noting that Geoffrey was standing next to King Acorn, crossbow ready as always.

"I am asking to see an inventory of what you have in the Sub basement." King Acorn said. "If that would not be too much trouble."

"That... would take some time..." Jonny thought on this for a second, then got an idea. "Sure. But on one condition."

"And what may that be?" The king asked, raising an eyebrow at the human.

"I want you to call off Geoffrey." Jonny motioned to the skunk, who only glared at Jonny. "He's been tailing me for weeks, not giving me a moment's peace except when I go to my floor and lock the door so I can get some sleep. Would you please do something about this?

Geoffrey just narrowed his eyes at Jonny.

King Acorn smiled. "Of course. You could've killed or roboticized us all by now, and you haven't. Geoffrey?"

The skunk snapped to attention. "Yes sir?"

King Acorn turned to Geoffrey. "You will no longer observe the actions of young Mr. Wily here. Instead, I am ordering you to oversee the welfare of everyone here."

Geoffrey scowled at Jonny, but complied with a simple; "Yes Sire."

As Jonny turned to depart, he snapped his fingers and turned back to the king. "So your majesty, before I leave may I ask how has your time been here in my tower?"

"Other than the décor, quite pleasant actually. I enjoy my daily game of chess with Pharaoh Man. Very cultured fellow." King Acorn said, a slight sound of contentment in his voice.

"Good to hear." Jonny smiled and quietly left the king's quarters.

"Sir, I must protest." Geoffrey said the second the door was closed and Jonny gone. "He may have not been direct threat in the past, but have you seen my report? Robotropolis is GONE because of him."

"Yes I did read it." King Acorn said, turning to look out the window. The sunlight shining in made Maximilion smile. "And I also read my daughter's report."

Geoffrey flinched. "What did she say?"

"That the events that lead to the desolation of Robotropolis can never be repeated." The king said. "That every bit of the energy responsible for such a transformation was destroyed."

"Still, what if he acquires more?" Geoffrey protested.

"That's enough Geoffrey." King Acorn said. "I want you to take the rest of the day off."

"But sir!"

"Do I have to make it an order?" King Acorn asked sternly.

"No sir..." Geoffrey sighed as he walked towards the door.

"And Geoffrey..." Geoffrey stopped and looked back at the king. "If I hear that you where bothering Mr. Wily on your time off..."

"I won't sir." Geoffrey stated.

* * *

The heavy iron door that lead to the sub basement opened with a loud creak. Jonny stood with Tails and Rotor next to him, each holding a pad of paper and a pen. 

"Ready guys?" Jonny asked.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be." Rotor said.

Tails and Rotor where stunned at what they saw. The whole sub basement had unfinished machinery strewn about the floor, most likely due to either the tower being raised, or the attacks Robotnik made weeks before.

"Where do we start?" Rotor asked, seeing the mess. "And how do we even know what half this stuff is?"

"If it looks like it could work, just ask." Jonny said with a slight shrug. "Rotor you take the North East part, and Tails will take North West. I'll take the South."

The trio was about to separate when Tails spotted something.

"It looks like something was over there, and there." Tails said pointing over in the directions of two large areas that had nothing in or around them.

Jonny looked over at the spots Tails indicated and smirked. "Oh, that's where Mad Grinder and Mech Dragon stood."

"What about Yellow Devil?" Tails asked, he was very interested in all this machinery Jonny had stored down here.

"See that large container?" Jonny said, pointing to a large cylindrical tank that stretched from the ceiling to the floor, filled with a yellow milky liquid. "That's where I store Yellow Devil's gelatinous body. It came back up here after the attack and got back in it's container."

"Where are the other two Guardians now?" Rotor asked.

"When the Tower was lowered after the attack, I sent the signal for them to deactivate. If I just turned off Yellow Devil I'd have a nasty mess to clean up." Jonny said, shuddering at the thought.

"Why?" Rotor inquired.

"Because there are only two parts to the Yellow Devil. The yellow goo that makes up its body, and the mechanical eye that controls the goo." Jonny explained. "Turn that off and the goo goes everywhere, and believe me, that stuff is hard to get out."

"Eww..." Tails exclaimed, as each of them went and began to do inventory.

Tails was counting the capsules that lined the left side of the sub basement, when he found...

"Hey, that's Metal!" Tails exclaimed, pointing at the broken robot that stood in one of the capsules.

Jonny turned to look at what Tails was. "Oh yes... I put him in storage for the time being."

"What do you plan to do with him?" Rotor asked.

"I figured he deserves more than to be simply repaired since he helped save my life." Jonny said scratching his chin. "I'm designing him a new and improved body."

Tails and Rotor nodded in acknowledgement, and resumed their inventory taking.

Once again they stopped when they heard Tails exclaim; "Hey! That's the Justice energy Sonic used!"

"That's odd..." Jonny said, looking over at the container on one of the tables. "It's a lot smaller than when I put it down here... I wonder why?"

"Not sure." Said Rotor "Maybe with out Sonic to 'feed' it, it's reverting back to what we originally saw."

"An interesting concept." Jonny said. "I'll have to experiment with it sometime."

* * *

_Later that day..._

"Here you go yer highness. Me, Tails, and Rotor took an inventory of everything down in the sub basement." Jonny said, handing the handicapped King a few sheets of paper.

"Thank you Jonny." King Acorn wasted no time looking through the papers. "Is this everything?"

"Yes. That's what you requested." Jonny stated. "Now if you don't mind, I'll take my leave."

Jonny was almost at the door when an idea struck him.

"If you don't mind sir." Jonny said, turning back to King Acorn. "I have a request."

To be continued...


	33. Arena fight! Skull man vs Needle man

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 33

Lupe and her Wolf pack gaped in horror at the burned ruin that was once Knothole village. They had come to speak with Princess Sally, but now they all worried that they had all be captured by Robotnik and roboticized.

Lupe, however, was thinking more along the lines of; 'Why is Robotropolis in such a state...' Lupe then looked up at the foul looking tower, and frowned. "In all my days, I have never seen or heard of such a sickening structure..."

Lobo, Lupe's husband, and the rest of Wolf pack quickly agreed with Lupe on that point, and headed toward the tower to investigate. Not one of them knew what to expect.

* * *

Search man was on guard duty that day. The kind right head (Private) watched with a warm look as the children played outside on the grass, and the rough left head (Sergeant) kept an eye out for any trouble.

Rosie sat on a bench that had been provided for her, and she kept an eye on the young children. "It was nice of you boys to bring this bench out for me." The old chipmunk said.

Search man turned and saluted Rosie. "It is our duty and pleasure to serve the public trust!" Both heads said loudly and proudly, then returned to their posts.

"Look alive Private!" Search man's left head said, pointing towards the forest. "I'm detecting over a dozen unknown life forms approaching from the West!"

Search man raised his gun barrel. "Ready to fire if the targets are hostile sir!"

Search man turned on the built-in radio that was on his chest and waited a few seconds for a response.

"General sir!" The right head said. "We have several non-mechanical intruders approaching the main gate."

Search man paused.

"Understood." Search man said as both heads now focused on the forest line.

"Something wrong Mr. Search man?" Search man looked down to see the small raccoon he had met when the tower was first raised.

"It's probably nothing little miss. You go play with the others." The left head reassured the little girl.

"And if it is, I'll blow it to bits before it comes near you." The right head said, not taking his eyes off the woods.

Rosie squinted her eyes, "Oh that's the wolf pack. They aren't a danger at all."

Search man looked at the elderly chipmunk and then back at the woods. Then lowered his gun barrel. "I shall take your word madam."

* * *

"What do you see Leeta?" Lupe asked a younger wolf, Leeta was known for having some of the best eyes of the whole pack.

"There's some children playing in the grass..." The pink wolf said, squinting through the bush she was looking through the bushes. "Wait... There's a robot guarding the doors, and he's packing some major heat."

"Children playing and robot that was designed for war... This doesn't add up." Lobo said.

"This may be a trick." Lupe scoffed.

Leeta simply nodded in agreement, then leaned forward.

"You see something Leeta?" Lobo asked.

"Leeta's "I think it's Princess Sally!" Leeta cried.

Lupe squinted her eyes and stood out of the brush, allowing herself to be seen.

"Lupe?" Sally shouted, "Is that you?"

"Sally?" The wolf said coming out of the woods, then ran and gave the much younger squirrel a friendly hug. "What happened here since we last visited? We found out what happened to Knothole and thought you captured."

"It's a long story." Sally sighed, frowning from the panic she remembered of the attack on the village.

"Ah, I see we have visitors." Jonny said, stepping out into the sunlight, which shone off his polished metal arm.

Lupe sprang in front of Sally, teeth barred and eyes glaring. "I'll keep him busy, run Sally?"

Jonny gave the wolf a hurt look. "You wound me woman."

"Who are you? And why are you?" Lupe snarled, as the other members of the pack came to support their leader.

"That's... an even longer story." Sally sighed.

Jonny looked down at the two Overlander girls. The only other example of an Overlander had never seen was Robotnik and that midget of a nephew of his. He almost thought he was looking at two small human children. His heart sank a little as he remembered the memories of living with Dr. Light. One of the few good memories he had.

Lupe noticed Jonny as looking at the two Overlander girls. "That's Aerial and Athena." Lupe said, giving Jonny a look that was neither friendly or hostile. "You look like you've never seen another Overlander."

Jonny groaned. "You know something Sal, I'm really getting tired being called an Overlander despite how easy it is to mistake me for one."

Lupe raised an eyebrow and looked at Sally. "What does he mean Sally?"

Sally sighed, "He's not an Overlander Lupe, he's a being from a world called 'Earth' and his people are called humans."

"Surely you jest..." Lupe said.

Sally shook her head. "It's true. Jonny has five fingers Lupe, and his eyes are speckled with different colors. He's not from Mobius."

Some of the wolves looked at Jonny with curious eyes, they wanted to see these hazel eyes Jonny hid behind that pair of sunglasses.

"You're an alien?" Aerial, the blonde Overlander girl, asked looking up at Jonny.

"Huh, never thought of myself as that..." Jonny said, rubbing his chin. "I guess I am..."

"Can I see your sunglasses?" Aerial asked, as she pulled on the tail of Jonny's coat.

Jonny hated to refuse a request from a child. He looked up at the sky, a large cloud was blocking the sun.

'Excellent...' Jonny thought as he smiled and took off his shades, handing them down to the small girl.

Aerial put the sunglasses on and showed them to her sister, who smiled up at Jonny who in turn smiled warmly back.

"Um, Sally, who might this be?" Lupe asked, pointing behind Jonny.

"Hi Jonny." Ali-Su said as she put her arms around Jonny in a warm hug, she had snuck up behind the human. "How are you feeling today?"

"A lot better than when I got out of the hospital a few weeks ago, Ali-Su." Jonny said returning the hug.

"So your eyes aren't as sensitive anymore?" Ali-Su said as she broke the hug, motioning to Jonny's eyes. 'I love those eyes of his...'

"They only seem to hurt around artificial lights and in direct sunlight now." Jonny said, rubbing the sides of his head. "It's nice to finally take those things off for a little while."

Jonny rubbed his eyes, and when he opened them he saw that the leader of the wolf pack was right in his face, staring at his eyes.

"I've never seen eyes like yours, you clearly aren't normal by even Overlander standards." Lupe said, crossing her arms and backing up a little so she could get out of Jonny's face. "But you reek of machine oil, and machines have ravaged this land for over a decade. How can we be sure you won't turn on us?"

Jonny looked up at the sky again, the cloud wasn't going to keep the sun out of his over-sensitive eyes for much longer.

"Lupe, Jonny's helped us out a lot since we've come to know him." Ali-Su said. "He and his Robot masters defended Knothole when it was attacked, he then set us up in this tower when we had no place left to live. He then defended us multiple times from Robotnik and he himself decimated Robotropolis. He's a friend to everyone that opposes Robotnik."

Jonny blushed a little from Ali-Su's boasting, then caught a look up at the sky. "Aerial, can I have my sunglasses back please?"

"Sure thing mister." Aerial said with a smile that just didn't seem like it could possibly fit on her small face.

"Mister? Man makes me feel old..." Jonny said as he took his shades back from Aerial and put them on, just before the sun came out. He felt so strange around these Overlander children. Even though he knew they weren't human, a part of him still wanted to consider them thus. Either way, he liked their attitude.

"Lupe, can we go play with the other children?" Aerial asked.

"Of course, you two go play." Lupe said, smiling down at Aerial and her sister.

Aerial tugged on her sister's arm, and they both ran over to play with the other children.

"They seem very well mannered." Jonny said. "Athena seems a little quiet but that's might just be how she acts around new people."

"Ahem... Jonny, Athena is deaf." Lupe said.

Jonny flinched. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I hope I didn't offend you."

Lupe shook her head. "Like you said, you didn't know. So don't worry about it. If you don't mind me asking, how did you do what you did to Robotropolis single handed?"

Jonny looked away from the wolf, a look of shame was on his face. "It's... Not something I like to talk about."

"I understand." Lupe said, "But I'm glad you feel that way about such an act of destruction, even against the enemy. It shows that you are an honorable person."

"Thanks Lupe. That means a lot coming from you." Jonny smiled at the wolf, blushing slightly at her kind words.

"If it would not be too much trouble, would you mind if we camped nearby?" Lupe said, looking up at the giant skull that was in front the main door with a half disgusted look.

"Of course not. You may stay as long as you wish." Jonny said. "But you don't have to stay in the woods. We have plenty of empty rooms."

"A tempting offer, but we'll just camp in the woods." Lupe told him.

"Well, if you want to take a look around you're more than welcome to. And if you want to get something to eat, dinner starts in about an hour." Jonny made sure he said that last part loud enough for the rest of Lupe's pack to hear.

Some of the pack licked their lips at the mention of free food, while the rest of them walked off to set up their temporary camp. Only Lupe remained with the group.

"Jonny, how about we head over to the arcade?" Ali suggested, trying to look as sweet as possible.

Jonny laughed. "You just want to kick my butt in one of the fighting games don't you?"

Before Ali could respond a ring came from inside Jonny's lab coat.

"One second Ali." Jonny took out his black cell phone. "Yes? Who is it?"

"I got newssss bossss..." Came a voice with drawn out sibilants.

In an instant Jonny knew who it was. "Let me guess. A fight in the arena?" Jonny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Snake man rasped. "Sssskull man and Needle man are going to fight thisssss time."

"Now THIS I gotta see." Jonny quickly noted the looks he was getting from Lupe and the rest of her pack. "Thanks Snake man. I'll be there in no time."

"Another fight?" Sally asked.

"You guys are in luck, there's a battle in the arena. And Skull man is going to fighting, he's always a crowd pleaser."

"THAT sadistic lunatic?" Search man's heads both said in unison.

"It's tempting, but I have some paper work to do" Sally sighed. "I'll talk to you later Lupe!" Sally headed into the tower, grumbling a little about something too incoherent to understand.

"A fight between these robots? I'd be interested in seeing something like that." Lupe said. "I'll go tell the others, so they can come watch if they want to." Lupe then hurried off towards the woods. "Keep an eye on the girls for me!"

"Okay! Hurry though, the fight will be starting soon!" Jonny called to the wolf pack leader. "She seems very nice."

Ali-Su nodded. "Let's go get a good seat before they're all taken."

* * *

_Later..._

Ali-Su sat next to Jonny, "Aren't you going to announce the fight like you usually do?"

Jonny shook his head. "I'm tired of doing that. Besides they know the rules, and it's the same as always; they're going to fight until the buzzer goes off."

The stands were nearly filled to capacity with both Robot and Mobian, nearly all of them engaged in idle chit chat. Occasionally some mentions of bets could be heard, Skull man was the clear favorite to win, so few bets were taken.

Jonny noticed that Lupe and a few members of the wolf pack had taken seats in the front row. He was glad he had reserved them some of the best seats in the whole arena.

Both Skull man and Needle man were in the arena and the doors had just closed.

"I'm going to make you into a pin cushion!" Needle man taunted the skeleton robot.

Skull man said nothing, he just glared at Needle man with his blood red eyes.

The bell rang and Needle man charged at Skull man with the sharp spikes on his head pointed straight at Skull man. Skull man didn't make a single move until the cobalt robot was within arms length, Skull man simply side stepped and caught Needle man's leg with his own. Needle man's body skidded and rolled across the arena floor until he hit the wall with a thud.

Skull man drew his left hand into his own cannon and let loose a baseball sized skull shaped projectile. Needle man, with deadly accuracy, sprang to his feet and fired a large spike from his own cannon which went clean through the skull and pierced Skull man's shoulder.

"Had enough bone boy?" Needle man taunted.

"The fight's only just begun." Skull man said as he pulled out the spike that was embedded in his arm, with out losing his death glare on Needle man.

* * *

"Hi Amy!" Ali-Su said, surprised to see that her best friend was sitting behind her. "How have things been with you?"

"About as good as they have been with you from what I can see." The pink hedgehog said, smirking at how close they were to each other.

Ali-Su blushed. "I see you're sitting next to Star man again. You two official yet?" A smirk grew on Ali-Su's face.

Now it was Amy's turn to blush. "No, We're just friends... I'll keep trying to get Sonic."

Star man looked at Amy and laughed. "If that's the case why'd you want to have dinner together Ames?" (FYI: pronounced 'aims')

Amy blushed even more and began to stammer. "I... Uh, er.."

Ali-Su gave her a smile. "It's okay Amy. We all know how much you like Sonic."

* * *

Skull man released half a dozen more skulls, these however orbited around Skull man like flies around a piece of rotting fruit. Needle man charged once more at his ghoulish opponent, Skull man shot more skull shots only to have them pierced and destroyed by the spiked on Needle man's head. At the last second Skull man knelt down and launched himself over Needle man and landed behind him. Without a moment to loose Skull man shot the cobalt mining robot in the back. Needle man was knocked head over heals, leaving huge scratches in the floor where the spikes on his head had hit.

"This is a waste of my time." Skull man sneered. "I can read every move you make, so unless you plan on getting serious I suggest you surrender."

Needle man roared defiantly as began to shoot rapidly at Skull man, who strafed left avoiding each spike that hit the floor or wall behind him. Needle man's shots became more erratic as he began to get farther and farther off target. Skull stopped strafing and dashed forward and drove his fist into Needle man's face. Needle man growled and staggered backward, revealing one of his optics was cracked. Needle man resumed his assault and managed to catch Skull man in the right thigh.

Skull man's eyes glowed red for a second. "That's much better."

Skull man let loose a volley of cyber skulls that quickly orbited around Needle man. Whose attempted to smash the skull shaped projectiles with this fists, but ultimately made no success.

Skull man laughed and signaled the skulls, which instantly crashed into Needle man, who toppled over motionless.

The alarm sounded and the walls of the arena revealed the exits. Skull man said nothing as he shoved his way through the crowd that was meant to congratulate him, leaving them staring in confused silence as he walked toward the exit of the arena.

Jonny walked down from the stands and towards the crowd with his arms behind his back. "Guts man, Hard man, I want you to carry Needle man to the lab for repairs. Dust man you get clean up duty, but you can take your time." His commands were firm, but not threatening or arrogant. This was the way the Robot masters preferred best, they didn't mind following Jonny's orders.

The Robot masters nodded and set to their appointed tasks.

"Sal?" Jonny said, turning to the princess. "I just wanted to say thanks for not mentioning that I may have inadvertently caused the attack on Knothole."

"No problem. And how's that birthday present for Ali-Su coming along?" Sally said giving Jonny a sly smile.

"Oh, I'm making the necessary preparations." Jonny smiled back. "And I'll have things ready by tomorrow."

To be continued...

A/N: Thanks Macross-Green, I agree completely.

And thanksRock Raiderfor giving me the idea to put in the Wolf pack. I listen to my reviewer's ideas.


	34. Ali Su's surprise

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A/N: Proof read by JayManney4Life.

A Wily tale

Part 34

"You sure you'll be leaving Lupe? It's only been three days." Jonny asked.

Lupe shook her head and looked up at the sky, the sun was nearing it'd zenith on this cloudless day. "Your hospitality has been magnificent. You've given us food and supplies, and even provided entertainment for us. We are all very grateful to you."

The wolf pack that stood behind Lupe all gave a slight bow.

"Come on, cut it out before I get a swelled head." Jonny grinned sheepishly, rubbing his head. Jonny then noticed two small figures staring up at him. "Hi girls."

Jonny bent down and gave the Overlander girls a quick hug. "Bye Aerial, bye Athena. You promise to be good for Lupe?"

"Uh-huh!" Aerial said. Athena nodded, reading Jonny's lips.

"Well, I'll hold you to your word." Jonny dug into his pocket and took out two brightly colored pieces of candy and handed them to the children. "These came from my world, they're very good just don't spoil your dinner okay?"

"We won't! Thank you!" Aerial ran back over to the wolf pack as they began to leave.

"Something wrong Athena?" Jonny asked, noticing that Athena was still standing there in front of him.

Athena gave Jonny a hug, then looked up at him smiling widely before running to join her sister. Within minutes the pack ha disappeared into the woods.

"Well, she seemed to like you." Sally said smiling lightly.

"She's nice. I simply adore children." Jonny said.

Sally looked the human with a smirk. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I could never eat a whole one." Jonny smiled wickedly. (A/N: 50 to the one who can guess where that line came from. ((I wish I had that kind of cash... XD)) )

"You're... joking right?" Sally asked slowly, giving the human a disturbed look.

Jonny laughed. "Of course. I'd never do anything like that. Sally, is everything ready for Ali-Su's birthday?"

Sally nodded. "I talked to the rest of the gang, they're ready too."

Jonny sighed. "I know this was a lot of trouble to set up, I really appreciate this Sal."

"It's no trouble." Sally said, shaking her head. "You better go find the birthday girl."

Jonny nodded and walked back into the tower. Sally smiled, glad to see her friend had found someone he liked.

"So Sally, when are you going to find someone?" Asked Rosie, who had been silent the whole time.

Sally froze. The old woman had impeccable hearing for a woman of her age. "I'm uh... going to go see how... Tails is doing with his studies..." Sally managed to grind out a reason to dodge the old chipmunk's question before slinking into the towers corridors.

Rosie just chuckled before returning to the children. "Ah... To be young again..."

* * *

"Lupe, I think we're being followed." Lobo whispered to his wife. He didn't know what was following them, or for how long, his gut just told him that they were being tailed. 

Lupe turned to look at Lobo. "Oh? By who?"

"By me." A large stump said.

"... Is that a talking tree?" Leeta asked, staring at where the voice had come.

The 'stump' turned, obviously not what it seemed. For what kind of tree had legs and arms a face?

"I am not a tree. My name is Wood man, one of Jonny's Robot Masters." Wood man's voice was deep like someone speaking through a hollow log. The look on his face was hard to describe, it seemed calm and seemed full of care in his eyes but yet it didn't seemed directed towards them.

"Why do you stalk us?" Lobo asked crossly, narrowing his eyes at the wooden robot.

"I am just escorting you through the forest." Wood man looked at the wolf with a slight frown. "The boss gave me the freedom to do as I wish in these woods."

"I trust you don't plan on try anything..."

Wood man shook his head. "I'm just making sure your passage through is a safe one. I prefer being out doors than inside that tower."

"We have something in common there my wooden friend." Lupe said, smiling up at Wood man. "Let's talk, I'd like to hear your opinion on these current events."

As they walked a large woodpecker perched on Wood man's head and began to peck at the robot's cedar head.

"Um... You do know there's a woodpecker on your head?" Aerial asked.

Wood man nodded, shaking the bird a little in the process. "He comes and goes."

* * *

"Hey Ali, I got something for ya." 

Ali-Su turned to see Jonny behind her. "What is it?"

"A surprise." He said, holding up a black strip of cloth. "Put this on."

Ali-Su mentally shrugged and took the blindfold, taking her time putting it on. She felt Jonny take her hand.

"Follow me." He said calmly.

Ali-Su herself being lead down the hallway and then they stopped at an elevator. She could tell they had stopped at an elevator because she heard the 'ping' sound as the elevator stopped at their floor. Jonny then lead her on to it and she then felt the slight yank as they headed upward.

"So what's this surprise?" Ali-Su asked.

Jonny smiled, even though he knew Ali-Su couldn't see it. "You'll find out."

"Can I take off this blind fold now?" Ali-Su said, she was starting to get a little impatient.

"Just a second." Jonny mused, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ali-Su fought back the urge to giggle. She liked surprises, but no one had ever done something like this for her birthday or anything.

Ali-Su felt the elevator come to a stop. She was surprised to feel sunlight hit her face...

"You can take the blindfold off now Ali." Jonny said, a sense of eagerness could be heard in his voice, he hoped that Ali-Su would like her present.

Ali-Su reached behind her and removed the black piece of cloth from her face and was shocked to see that she was on the top of the tower. In front of her was Jonny's vehicle, the Skulker, Sonic and the main Freedom fighter gang stood in front of it.

Ali-Su gave Jonny a confused look. "What's this? I don't understand..."

"We're going on a short trip for your birthday." Jonny said.

"Where to?" Ali-Su was confused, she had never done anything like this for her birthday.

Jonny smiled. "The Floating island. I know how much you missed your home so I-" Jonny was cut off as Ali-Su hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Jonny..." She whispered.

"Well... I, um..." Jonny stammered, blushing slightly. Jonny coughed, regaining his composure. "You're welcome Ali-Su. Well, let's get going."

Each member of the group got in the skull shaped ship and buckled up. Jonny took the controls and fired the engines, taking them into the air.

"Sally, can you give me the coordinates for the island?" Jonny asked.

Sally flipped open her palm sized computer. "Nicole?"

"One moment Sally." The miniature computer said, calculations flashed quickly on the small screen. "Head North 52.8 miles, the island will be off our starboard side."

"Okay, everyone make sure you're buckled in, I'm going to open her up and see what we can do."

Every one of the passengers looked nervously at each other and clung onto their seats as Jonny hit the gas pedal and the ship shook as the engines increased their thrust power.

Not long later the image of the Floating Island appeared in the window on their right side. Jonny reduced the speed of the Skulker as they approached.

"Hey Sal, I'm new here. Where exactly do we land?" Jonny asked.

Sally turned to her friend, "I made a call to an old friend before we left."

"What old friend?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow at Sally.

"Just a sec, we got something on the radio." Jonny said, pressing a flashing yellow button on his control panel.

"Attention unidentified craft!" Came a loud and slightly annoyed voice. "Please reduce speed to 15 knots and proceed to these coordinates."

Jonny frowned, whoever it was that told them to do this was kinda rude. But he did as the voice on the radio requested. A section of the island seemed to disappear to reveal a large hanger, the design was much different than anything Jonny had seen since he had came to Mobius.

Jonny took the Skulker in and landed in the hanger, landing as gently as possible.

* * *

"Hi Knuckles!" Sally said, giving the guardian a quick hug. "It's been a long time." 

"Yeah. And I see you brought some other guests." Knuckles huffed, looking at Sonic, then at the Skulker. "What the heck is this thing?"

"It's my ship. And I'd prefer if you didn't insult it." Jonny said crossly, stepping out the skull-shaped ship.

Knuckles frowned and crossed his arms. "Well that explains the bad taste. Sally, why did you bring an Overlander here to my Island?"

"He's the guy I told you about Knux, so don't start." Sally snapped, now even more cross than Knuckles.

Knuckles raised his hands in defense and took a step away from the squirrel.

Jonny walked up to Knuckles and offered him his hand. "I'm a human, a creature from a world called Earth. So please don't call me an Overlander."

Knuckles smirked and took the human's hand, after looking at the bulges under his sleeves. "Nice to know there's someone I can trust. Quite the grip there..."

"Thanks... But I guess that's what happens when you have an 'accident' with a roboticizer." Jonny said admittedly.

"So your arm was mechanized huh?" Knuckles said, the smirk on his face disappeared. "Sorry to hear that."

Jonny shrugged. "It's not so bad. Good for breaking Swatbots with."

"He got it trying to save me." Ali-Su said, stepping up next to Jonny. "It's an honor to meet you Knuckles."

Knuckles blushed a little. "Um... Thanks. I got nothing up for the next few hours, care to get a movie?"

Ali-Su giggled, her childhood hero was asking her out. But she shook her head and leaned against Jonny. "I'm seeing someone."

Knuckles's jaw dropped. "You... and him?" Knuckles stammered, pointing Ali-Su and Jonny respectfully.

"Well, I'm glad she IS taken and don't forget Knux, You are too. Unless you don't want to be." Julie-Su said.

"Cybernetic implants... Interesting..." Jonny took a closer look at Julie-Su, then quickly drew back. "Sorry, I'm always fascinated by any kind machine I've never seen before."

Julie-Su smiled. "It's okay. Um is something wrong miss?"

"Yeah... Fine..." Ali-Su said slowly.

Julie-Su frowned, pretty annoyed at Ali-Su's response. "Is this because you think I'm part of the Legion? Well don't worry, I'm not with them anymore."

"It's... Not that." Ali-Su said, putting an arm around Jonny.

Julie-Su took a step closer to the yellow echidna, squinting her eyes a little. "Do I know you? I feel like I've seen you before."

Ali-Su let go of Jonny, seemingly calmer than before. "I doubt it, I haven't been on the Island for few years, and Echindaopolis is a big city after all.

Julie-Su shrugged. "Oh well... How long you plan on staying?"

"A week at most." Jonny said. "I asked King Acorn to look after things while I was gone. And since Robotnik's going to be having a long, tiresome, and most importantly preoccupying time rebuilding his capital, I thought this would be the best time to take a break from my tower."

Knuckles gave Jonny a look. "Okay then, WHERE you gonna be staying? My parents won't have nearly enough room."

"There's a hotel in the city I thought would be a good place." Sally said.

"Good thinking Sal, but I don't have any money. Well, not any that's good here anyway."

Sally smirked. "Then it's a good thing I came. You can put this little expense on my tab, think of it as my way of repaying you for helping us Jonny."

"Thanks Sal... This means a lot to me." Jonny said, smiling at the Princess. "I owe you."

Sally shook her head. "It's okay. You can pay me back later." She laughed, Jonny hoped she kidding about that...

Knuckles grinned. "I got some errands to run. We'll meet you later."

"Um... Red, where SHOULD we meet you at?" Sonic asked, laughing mentally laughed. He had gotten so used to calling Quick man that, it almost sounded weird calling Knux 'Red'.

"My mother's place. You know how to get there?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, I have the address you gave me right here." Sally held up a piece of paper.

"Well, let's get goin! I don't know bout ya'll, but I'm hungry." Bunnie said, placing her hand on Sally's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Tails agreed.

Knuckles smiled. No matter how well he tried to hide it, he really liked Tails. "Well, you guys go ahead. We'll be along shortly."

"No one's gonna take my ship for a joy ride are they?" Jonny laughed, knowing full well they wouldn't even TRY to fly his ship.

Knuckles looked at the Skulker, then back at Jonny. "Not if my life depended on it."

Jonny smiled as he walked off with the others, engaged in small talk.

* * *

"That Ali-Su, she's hiding something..." Knuckles thought out loud. 

"Well, it's nice to know you're growing a brain Knuckles." The pink echidna said, smirking.

"Take that back!" Knuckles growled.

Julie-Su stuck her tongue out playfully at her boyfriend. "Make me."

Knuckles smiled and took her hand. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

Julie-Su could never truly understand Knuckles, but perhaps that's why she liked him so much.

To be continued...


	35. Dinner with Knuckles's family

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 35

As Jonny walked with the others down the streets of Echidnaopolis, he was truly surprised at the population of echidnas that lived here. Given the name of the city suggested at that, but he had thought it would be more like Knothole, more diverse but he was obviously wrong in his assumption. He had also forgot about how much Overlanders were distrusted, as many children were ushered out of the street at his approach and nearly every echidna sneered at him as he passed. Jonny sighed and hung his head, he felt like he was a prisoner being escorted to his execution.

"Don't let it get to yah Jonny boy." Bunnie said in a cheerful tone that was only equaled by the look on her face. "These folks don't know ya like we do."

"Thanks Bunnie." Jonny told the cyborg rabbit, cheering up just looking at her. "I just got used to not getting those looks at Skull tower, and now getting them again brings back bad memories ya know?"

"We better lay off the romantic stuff in public. Don't want to cause a scene okay?" Ali-Su suggested, smirking up at the human.

Jonny blushed, and managed to stammer out "Okay..." He wasn't used to talking about this sort of thing in public.

* * *

It wasn't long afterwards that Knuckles and Julie-Su rejoined the group. The citizens of Echidnaopolis had only recently accepted the fact that their Guardian was dating an Ex-Legionnaire, but they were certainly not accustomed to seeing him walk down the street with what appeared to be an Overlander. Still, most assumed Knuckles was escorting to the prison or something along those lines and went about their business, but still many would glance at the bizarre entourage in wonder, fear, hate, or some other emotion.

"That didn't take long, how many of these 'errands' did you have to do?"

"Just one." Knuckles said with a weak smile on his face. "I had to run down and pay the cable bill."

Julie-Su heaved a sigh. Somewhat embarrassed by Knuckles's forgetfulness. "He forgets to pay the bills once and a while. He's hopeless really."

Knuckles snorted at Julie-Su's little quip, but said nothing. She however just smiled, she sometimes found it fun to get under his skin like that.

* * *

Not much later they arrived at an apartment tall building over looking much of the city.

"Woah..." Was all that Jonny could say at the sight of the towering building.

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah, the place is impressive, my mom and Wynmacher are waiting inside on the top floor."

Knuckles and Julie-Su lead the group inside and up a hallway to an elevator. They arrived at the top floor in a short time, Jonny noticed that the ride had been a little smoother than the ones back at Skull tower and made a mental note to adjust them when he got back.

"Mom? You home?" Knuckles rapped on the door with his fist, wanting to be sure she heard him.

The door soon opened to reveal an adult female echidna who wore a yellow dress and her dreadlocks were very long compared to any other echidna Jonny had seen.

"Knuckles? It's good to see you again!" Lara-Le said as she gave her son a hug, before noticing the guests that stood behind Knuckles. "Oh! I'm sorry, I see the rest of you-" Lara-Le stopped when she saw Jonny.

"Care to explain why there's an Overlander with you?" Lara-Le asked, crossing her arms and looking down at her son.

Knuckles smiled weakly. "Um... He followed me home?"

Jonny rolled his eyes and frowned. "Riiiight... And I'm the king of Spanish land."

After a quick round of introductions and explanations Lara-Le let the group enter. She was still leery of letting this 'human' enter her home, but then again if he tried something he was dangerously outnumbered. But then again Ali-Su had told her that she and Jonny where in love, a concept Lara-Le still found hard to believe, so she doubted he'd do anything to hurt Lara-Le or her husband.

"You have a very lovely home madam. Much better than my personal floor back home." Jonny said, hanging his lab coat on a coat rack he had noticed when he came in.

Lara-Le smiled, glad to see that he was at least trying to be courteous. "Why thank you Mr. Wily."

Jonny chuckled softly. "You don't have to be so formal, I prefer Jonny anyway."

Lara-Le simply nodded, letting Jonny know she understood.

"The food's ready Lara-Le. I hope you're hun-" Wynmacher stopped when he saw the human standing there. "Um... why is there an Overlander in here?"

Jonny gave a sour look. Having just explained things to Lara-Le, now Wynmacher would have to be in the know. Jonny felt like he'd have to explain his species' differences from the Overlanders to every resident of the planet. Individually. "Oh, we're not going through this again are we? I'm getting sick of this..."

"Sorry." Wynmacher gulped, he didn't want to make this situation any worse by getting Jonny angry, he could clearly tell he was annoyed by his question.

Jonny sighed, rubbing his forehead. "No... I shouldn't have snapped like that. Sorry, it's just people keep mistaking me for an Overlander."

Wynmacher gave the young man with the sunglasses an odd look, not knowing how else to categorize him. But a smile from Lara-Le assured him that they where in little danger. Besides, Wynmacher had faith that Knuckles would aid them if he tried something. "Anyway, the food's on the table. Let's not let it get cold."

As they walked towards the dinning room, Julie-Su tapped Jonny on the shoulder. Jonny turned to face the echidna to see what she wanted.

Julie-Su smirked. "I like that shirt."

A small smile creeped onto Jonny's face. "Thanks." Jonny was wearing his favorite shirt, the black T-shirt with a tiger fighting a Chinese dragon on a shattered yin yang in the background on the back and a smaller yin yang on the front. It was the only other shirt he had, so he had kept good care of it.

"Yamato man has that that symbol hanging in the dojo, what does it mean?" Sally asked as she sat down next to Sonic.

"The Yin-Yang, also called the Tao, is a symbol of balance between all things opposite. Warmth and cold, male and female, good and evil for example. It represents not just the balance you must have in your own life, but in all things." Jonny explained. "If you believe in that stuff that is."

"An interesting concept." Knuckles said, he had always found such spiritual philosophies interesting. His father Locke had taught him many such lessons when he was just a boy, hearing such things reminded him of those simpler times. "Well, let's eat. I'm hungry."

The others smiled and sat down. Jonny couldn't recognize most of the dishes obviously, he had never eaten anything but 'blue collar food' his entire life. Pizza, fast food, common Chinese food like fried rice, seafood... This was defiantly out of his league but he tired it anyway, not wanting to be rude.

The whole time since they had came inside the luxurious apartment, Julie-Su had been staring at Ali, there was something about her that she just couldn't but her finger on... Then it hit her.

"Waitaminute... I know you!" Julie-Su said, pointing accusingly at Ali-Su. "It took me a while to recall when and where, but I remember now. When I was in the legion I saw you in the recruitment tent!"

Everyone turned and looked at Ali-Su who hung her head in shame, wishing she could just crawl away from the table and die.

"YOU were in the Legion?" Tails said, his eyes felt like they were the size of dinner plates.

"Let's just say when I was younger I wasn't very obedient." Ali-Su looked away from the group, her dreadlocks obscuring her down cast face. "I was rebellious, disrespectful and I felt like the whole world was against me. When I was thirteen I joined the Legion because I felt like they would understand me."

"Boy were you naive." Julie-Su said, rolling her eyes.

Ali-Su sat in a chair, she felt like she was about to cry, but she held it in anyway. "Yeah... I know I was stupid. After a few months of being yelled at, beaten, and humiliated, I ran away."

Julie-Su nodded, she remembered her days of training in the Dark Legion. They were awful. "So you never graduated from cadet? That explains why you don't have any implants. You don't get them until you graduate from training."

"That was part of why I ran away. I didn't look too carefully at which company I joined and got the worst drill sergeant there. Raz." The mere mention of that name made Ali-Su shiver, obviously drudging up awful memories.

Julie-Su shivered. "Raz? Don't remind me. That guy was a demon, even Kargok hated him. He only tolerated him because of the results he got from the soldiers who survived Raz's training."

Ali-Su nodded in agreement with what Julie-Su had said and continued her story. "Anyway, I knew they'd eventually track me down if I stayed on the Island, so I left. I wandered down on Mobius for sometime until I found Knothole, totally by accident. I made up the story about me coming for a visit." She looked at Jonny with a sad look, "Are you angry?"

Jonny shook his head. "You never REALLY joined the Dark Legion so I don't see any reason to think anything bad of you. I still have feelings for ya."

Ali-Su smiled widely and hugged Jonny, who patted her back and blushed from the looks they were getting from the others.

He struggled to find an answer to end the series off snickers and looks. "Um.. Ali... Um... Don't want the food to get cold..."

Jonny took a look at the food that had been prepared. He had never truly enjoyed this high caliber class of food. Still, it would have been rude to refuse Lara-Le and Wynmacher's hospitality, so he took a bite. "This is very good ma'am." He said, smiling in satisfaction.

Lara-Le smiled. "You're very kind Jonny but I didn't do all that much. Wynmacher did most of the cooking."

Jonny flinched and looked at Wynmacher. "Oh, sorry dude. No offence I hope..."

Wynmacher just laughed. "At least you're polite. But I appreciate your compliment just the same."

* * *

It didn't take long for the food to disappear, the food had been good but not over plentiful.

Knuckles wiped his mouth with a napkin, a habit Julie-Su had hammered into him. "I gotta say this Wyn, you are one grade A cook."

Jonny leaned back in his chair, quite full and very satisfied with Wynmacher's cooking. "Yeah it was good, But I'm just not used to this sort of fancy stuff... I'd be happy with a pizza from down the street, as long as there aren't any anchovies on it."

Most of the people at the table made a face at the thought of the salty headless fish.

Knuckles just grinned, "I was surprised that Julie-Su actually likes them."

"It's something of an acquired taste." Julie-Su admitted, "Something that has to grow on you."

"Bleck, no thanks Julie-Su." Sally said, not enjoying the topic at all. "How have things been here Knuckles?"

Knuckles took a sip of water from his glass. "Quiet. The Legion hasn't been all that active, mostly just a few sightings but not anything aggressive. I've been taking some lessons at the university. The classes aren't that tough but people just won't leave me alone."

Bunnie laughed, "Teachers or students?"

Knuckles gave them a tired look. "Both, unfortunately..."

Sonic smirked, "Mister popular on campus huh?"

Knuckles nodded, dreading the thought of returning next week. He absolutely hated the calculus class. Not for the class itself, but that everyone made such a fuss over him. It was times like this he didn't like being the guardian.

"I hope things get better for ya Knux." Tails said.

"Thanks kid." Knuckles sighed, then looked at Jonny. "So what's your story?"

Jonny took a deep breath, then leaned forward before beginning his tale. "Well, when I was six my parents died, after that I spent a few years on the street. Then Dr. Light took me in and I stayed with him for a while, he taught me a lot about robotics and morality. He was the closest thing I had to a father that I can really remember." Jonny lowered his head at the thought of the only person he truly missed from Earth. "After that I lived with my grandfather, Dr. Wily. He was... Demented, but he never treated me too bad. He saw me as a contingency plan, someone to continue his work of revenge and dreams of global domination after he was gone. Personally I had little interest in either."

"Glad to hear that. Can't have another mad Doctor on this planet." Knuckles said nodding his head.

Jonny continued despite Knuckles's little interjection. "After my gramps died when Skull Fortress ten exploded, I legally inherited all his belongings. I discovered he had another fortress on a tiny island in the remote Philippines." Jonny sighed, recalling the memories of the events. "I moved what little I had there and began to research and learn as much as possible from his notes he had left. I then came to my final conclusion in a fit of depression; I found out if I rewired and reprogrammed the device called the Time skipper into a new device called the World skipper came here. Unfortunately, I never tested the thing and I underestimated the force of the vortex it would create and I dropped the device before being sucked in. I landed, none too lightly I might add, outside Knothole with my bag of things from my world, and the rest as they say is history."

"Is there anyway someone could follow you here?" Julie-Su pointed out, "I mean if that's possible."

"If it wasn't damaged in the fall, maybe." Jonny scratched his chin in thought for a second, then shook his head. "But it's equally possible that the people of my world destroyed the castle as soon as they discovered it. But no one's come here other than me, that must mean that the device is either broken or destroyed."

"Anything you feel you left undone?" Julie-Su asked.

"Other than not seeing a few wonders of my world, I wish I knew what 'Project 0' was. Ol' gramps was so secretive about it, and I never could get into its holding cell. I never even got a glimpse of it."

"No offence to your gene pool, but your grandfather sounds like a wacko." Knuckles said.

Julie-Su elbowed her boyfriend. "Knuckles..."

Jonny laughed. "He WAS. I can't agree with what he did or believed, but he was the last living member of my family." Jonny ended that sentence with a drawn out sigh. "To be honest I kinda miss the old guy."

The group looked down at their plates in silence for what seemed like hours, none sure how to respond to that sort of statement. What do you say to something to that?

The long silence was finally broken by a question from Wynmacher. "How exactly did you come to have that robotic arm Mr. Wily?"

"Wyn!" Lara-Le elbowed her husband in the ribs for asking such a sensitive question.

Jonny seemed to perk up a little for the change of subject, but not much. "I got this thing because I used a rare form of energy to boost my power when I roboticized myself to get Ali-Su back from blubber butt- I mean Robotnik."

"You roboticized YOURSELF?" Lara-Le cried, she and the rest of the echidnas stared in surprise at the human (save Ali-Su of course). "Wasn't that a little extreme?"

"It was one of those things that only seem foolish when you look back on it." Jonny said, shaking his head at his past folly. "Anyway, the energy, called 'Evil energy' not only boosted my power as a robot but also made me go insane. I shot at everything that moved and lots of things that I just didn't like. You ever hear someone say 'we all have inner demons'? Well, for me it was like someone let them all out at once."

"Sounds horrible." Wynmacher said, he saw the remorseful look on the human's face and quickly wished he hadn't asked his earlier question.

"It was, but after that I don't remember much..." Jonny said. "They told me after wards me and Sonic duked it out, him in a likewise energy empowered roboticized form. Luckily for me he was using the counterpart of Evil energy, Justice energy. Ali said that with it Sonic purged most of the energy from me, but couldn't remove it all so he contained in it my buster cannon. The energy caused a malfunction in the roboticizer and I ended up with this thing..." Jonny held up his arm, a saddened look on his face. "With this and my eyes, Kinda feels like divine retribution for almost becoming the destroyer of your world."

Ali-Su put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the human. She hated to see him like this, wallowing in moral pain like some sort of criminal. She felt herself grin as she saw him place his left hand, his flesh and blood hand, on hers. His expression had softened from a look of guilt and sorrow to one of warmth. Jonny took his hand off and looked back at the others.

"When I used that Justice energy stuff I felt like some higher power touched me, I felt... It's hard to describe..." Sonic thought for a second, trying to put this the best way possible. "Kinda like being invincible, but not like going super with the emeralds..."

"Huh... Weird. Did it have any other effects?" Knuckles asked, now fully interested in the topic.

"Other than Jonny's eyes becoming extremely sensitive to natural light, it caused their robotic forms to transform in bizarre ways. One of Sonic's arms got really big and he grew these..." Sally stopped for a second to find a word to describe what she was thinking. "I guess you could call them wings, but they were really thin and resembled the wings of a plane, but they could move up and down like a birds wings. Not that they could be used for flight."

Sonic nodded, picking up where Sally had left off. "Yeah, it was more like I used them for balance in the air than anything, like the tail rudder of a plane. I don't remember much after I found Ali-Su, it's all kinda fuzzy." Sonic took a sip from his glass of water, after setting the glass down he continued. "Trust me, it was one of the weirdest days of my life Knux. And from What Ali-Su told me I was barely holding my own."

Ali-Su shivered at the memory of that fight. "If it weren't for Metal Sonic's interference Jonny would've decapitated you."

"That's another thing I can't believe." Sonic said. "Metal and I have been enemies since Robuttnik made him. Why'd he do it?"

"He said he didn't do it to help you." Ali-Su responded. "He said he owed Jonny for giving him that upgrade and making it so he didn't have to obey Robotnik."

Sonic nodded slightly, this was something he'd expect Metal to say. However the idea that Metal had saved both his and Jonny's lives was still foreign in his mind.

"On the plus side, yah did do us a big favor by levelin' Robotropolis fer us..."

"I never want to do something like that again." Jonny's voice was so sharp it could've cut air. "I came so close to becoming like my grandfather..." He trembled at that final thought, he considered his grandfather to be a crazed madman. However, he couldn't overlook the few nice things the old man did for him. He had taught him tactical lessons that were proving invaluable now, he had taught him how to make robots and plan ahead, and most importantly he was the last blood family member he had. As much as Jonny hated the man, he still mourned for his grandfather's soul.

"I take it your grandfather was a very bad person on your world?" Knuckles asked. He knew just how well how one's own relatives (however distant) could be one's own worst enemies.

"As bad or worse than Robotnik. He wanted to rule the Earth using power robots. He didn't have anything like the roboticizer of course, so he had to use siege tactics and shows of force." Explaining how his grandpa tried to take over the world was something Jonny found no joy in explaining, as it cost many people their lives and livelihoods. "He was put in jail may times, but since the death sentence was now a thing of the past he only got a life sentence. No matter how many times he'd always have an escape plan. The last time he broke out of jail was my doing though..."

"Why on Mobius would you break him out after all he did to your world?" Julie-Su asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to get to know the man, being the only family I had left at the time." Jonny said, giving the pink echidna a defiant look. "It took months of planning to reach Skull fortress, get past its security systems, and plan a jail break. I crafted my first power armor from a Sniper Joe model drone. Using the new Skulker and the new 'Guts-dozer' my grandfather built. Needless to say the old guy was surprised to find out that there was his grandson was underneath that jungle green armor. Mega man tried to stop me, but luckily we got away by activating the Guts-Dozer's self destruct mechanism. After that the old guy taught me everything he knew. But there where things he didn't tell me."

"Project 0?" Sally guessed correctly.

Jonny nodded. "I don't know what it is, or was. It could've been some sort of robot, a computer virus, anything really..."

"Let me guess, you came here to escaped from the people on your world?" Knuckles asked.

"Sort of. I reconstructed a device my grandfather had stolen, called the Time Skipper. He had used it once before to try to take over the world, luckily Dr. Light's robot Mega man stopped him. But MY modifications to it allowed me to come here. Too bad I dropped it before I was sucked thought the vortex, even if I wanted to go home I can't now." Jonny took another sip from his glass of water. "It's possible someone could find the device, but I doubt Skull Castle still stands."

"Couldn't your grandfather find the device and come here?" Julie-Su asked, "We don't need another mad scientist on this planet."

Jonny shock his head slightly. "My grandfather is dead. During the last battle between Mega man and the old guy, one of Mega's shots hit the power generator and it started to meltdown. Mega tried to get grandpa Albert out but the old guy would rather die than be saved by his most hated enemy and ran back into the castle. All they ever found of him was his tattered lab coat."

Another silence gripped the room, everyone wasn't sure whether to be happy that a potential threat was gone, or be saddened that Jonny's last living relative was gone.

Tired of telling his story, Jonny decided to break the silence himself. "Well, thanks for the meal Wyn, Lara-Le thanks for having me." Jonny said, standing up. He stretched his arms and legs, he never did like sitting down for very long. "It means a lot to me when people don't scowl or shout threats at me. I get enough of that at home."

"You're very welcome Jonny. Glad you liked my cooking." Wynmacher said. He was glad to get any praise for his culinary skills.

"You take care of yourself Jonny. I don't want to hear about you getting into trouble while you're here." Lara-Le smirked at Jonny, then turned to Ali-Su and whispered. "I'm sure you can keep him in line?"

Ali-Su giggled. "You know it."

"What was that?" Jonny gave the echidnas a puzzled look. He always got kinda worried when women talked like that to each other.

"Oh... Nothing." The innocent smile that Ali-Su wore only succeeded in making Jonny feel even more nervous. Jonny decided to just drop the subject and just gave a slight shrug. 'Probably best I don't know...'

As they came to the steps outside the apartment, Ali-Su turned to the others gave them a cheerful smile. "Listen guys. Me and Ali-Su are gonna go take a quick look around the city before we crash for the night."

"Okay, just be careful." Sally said, who stood next to Sonic. "You know where the hotel is right?"

"Yes, and we'll be careful Sally." Ali-Su said, taking Jonny's hand and leading the human down the steps of the apartment building and down the street.

"She's a strange one..." Knuckles shook his head, then looked at Julie-Su. "Reminds me of you."

Julie-Su smirked, "So I'm in love with a human who's got more robots than Robotnik, huh?"

Bunnie laughed and put her robotic arm around the guardian. "Well, if ya ain't gonna take ol Knux seriously... I may have ta take him out on a date mahself."

Knuckles looked uncomfortable with Bunnie's heavy metal arm on his shoulder. Of course everyone could tell by the redness in the young echidna's face. Bunnie giggled as she took her arm off him, noticing the evil look Julie-Su was giving her.

"Ah was only kiddin' Julie-girl." The rabbit said smiling at the pink echidna.

Julie-Su smirked evilly. "You better be, for your sake."

Bunnie's smile vanished. "Ah hope she's kiddin'..." She gulped.

* * *

Back at Skull tower the Geoffrey was leaning against the wall, watching as both robot and Mobian passed him by.

He sighed, 'Why does the king want me on guard duty? Honestly, I could be doing much more than just standing here. What did I do to deserve this?'

Hershey, a black and white cat and a member of the king's secret service approached him. She was wearing her civilian clothes, a red vest and a blue bandana around her neck. She stood next to Geoffrey and watched the people go by with him for a few minutes until Geoffrey finally spoke up.

"Anything you're here for?" His statement was quick and dry. He didn't even bother looking over at her.

"Not really." Hershey said, she sounded much more relaxed by comparison to Geoffrey. She took a few seconds to stretch her arms and legs before continuing. "You doing anything later tonight?"

Geoffrey looked over at the cat. She had shown him little interest in the past, but she had always seemed aloof. He could never truly figure her out.

"I have nothing planned. You have something in mind?" Geoffrey said. Normally he wouldn't date a co-worker but didn't want to pass up a chance to get to know her better.

"How does dinner sound?" Hershey asked, her suggestion sounded more like a cold question one would hear from an interrogator and not from a woman civilian.

Geoffrey shrugged, a small smirk began to form on his face. "Sounds good to me."

"I'll meet you at ten at the auditorium. Don't be late." And without another word Hershey walked off, her tail swishing a little as she walked.

Geoffrey smirked a little more. The whole conversation had been smooth, quick, and professional. Just the way he liked it.

* * *

King Acorn smiled as he moved his rook and took Pharaoh man's knight. Both were sitting on opposite ends of a table in the king's chambers looking down at their pieces intently. Pharaoh man was using the black pieces and King Acorn was using the white ones.

"I hope you don't have any ideas to remodel the tower." Pharaoh man said as he moved a pawn.

"Why's that?" The king asked as he moved his bishop. "Check."

Pharaoh man gave a 'hmmph' as he moved his Queen and took the bishop, "I heard that the young master has ideas to do exactly that when this war is over. Although I must confess I know not what these plans are. Check."

"Good to hear. But does he have a plan for defeating Robotnik?" King Acorn asked, moving a pawn in front of his king.

"Yes, but he said it would take some time to set up." Pharaoh man sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I'm afraid I know not his plans, he keeps them mostly to himself. I am certain he would tell you upon his return." Pharaoh man moved his bishop and took a pawn.

King Acorn smiled and moved his queen. "Checkmate."

Pharaoh man looked down at the game board, a little dumbfounded. "Care for another game before we quit for today?"

"Why not?" King Acorn shrugged as he and Pharaoh man set up the pieces again.

* * *

Jonny and Ali-Su walked down an alleyway together, they hadn't gone too far from Lara-Le's place before Ali-Su stopped them. She obviously had something on her mind.

"Jonny... We've been together for how long now?" Ali-Su asked, looking up at the human.

Jonny thought for a second, counting on his fingers at first, but then shook his head. "Quite some time now... We've been a few dates but we only admitted we loved each other a few weeks ago though... what do you have in mind?"

"Yeah." Ali-Su stopped, and leaned against a wall, Jonny likewise stopped and stood beside her, a curious look on his face. Ali-Su then took a breath to steady her nerves. What she was going to suggest wasn't going to be easy for either of them. "Listen. If we're going to be here a few days, I might as well bring you to meet my folks..."

Jonny was a little shocked, and it was a while before he said anything. "How long has it been since you saw them?"

"Three years... I hope they aren't too mad at me." Ali-Su said, she wasn't too enthusiastic about the explanation she'd have to give to her parents.

Jonny thought for a moment. "I brought something with me that would make getting around the city a lot easier."

Ali-Su looked over at Jonny with an intrigued look. "Oh? What would that be?"

Jonny smiled. "I left it in the Skulker's overhead compartment. It's a brown cloak with a hood."

Ali-Su smiled. "Good thing it's not black or they might think you're a giant legionnaire."

"Perish the thought, I'll go get it and we'll go see them." Jonny said as he took her hand and lead her back to the hanger. Both were a little nervous, but they had hope.

To be continued...

Only one chapter left. So I hope you enjoy this one.


	36. Epilogue

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale

Part 36

"That's some story."

Jonny nodded from his seat on the couch. Ali-Su was sitting next to him, both had taken turns telling the tale of how they met with as much detail as they could, and both were kinda tired. Jonny had hung the brown cloak he had been wearing on the coat rack when he came in so he was only wearing his black T-shirt now, his lab coat was locked up in the Skulker. Trini-Ti, Ali-Su's mother sat across from them in a chair. Her husband sat beside her on a chair he had brought from the kitchen, both of the older echidnas where still taking in all the information they had been told.

Ali-Su's father Camrin was yellow, just like his daughter, and was more laid back than most men his age. Something his wife Trini-Ti often found very annoying. Trini-Ti was red like most echidnas, she wasn't always the brightest person on the planet but everyone has their moments of stupidity. Camrin only got annoyed when these moments happened when she cooked.

"I hope you still don't think that I'd ever hurt Ali-Su, or think ill of me. I really do care for her." Jonny's tone was sincere, but he was still very nervous whether or not they would accept him.

Ali's father chuckled. "If all you told us is true, then I don't have a doubt in my mind you'd hurt her."

"You told us everything?" Trini-Ti asked sternly, crossing her arms.

"Everything we can remember between the two of us." Ali-Su said, becoming worried at what he mother was getting at.

Trini-Ti narrowed her eyes at the couple. "You two haven't..."

Ali-Su and Jonny both blushed darkly. "No!" They both answered in unison, embarrassed beyond words.

Both of Ali-Su's parents chuckled at their reaction, reminding the echidnas of how nervous and scared they were when they first meet each other's parents. But this different from them, a 'human' was going out with their daughter. Still, having explained things to them in such detail they both felt that this is one of those instances where it would be best not to interfere with their child's life. She'd done well so far, and Jonny seemed to be a good kid.

"Well, you two spent four hours telling us your story. Will you be spending the night here?" Camrin asked calmly.

"Wait... You two aren't mad at me for leaving to join the Legion are you?" Ali-Su asked, she had been worried that her mom would blow up when she found out. But instead she just smiled and sat next to her daughter.

"But you came back to us, and that's all that matters." Trini-Ti said, giving her daughter a hug.

"Would you mind going back to the hotel alone Jonny? There's not enough room in this apartment doesn't have anyplace for you to sleep..."

Jonny shook his head gently. "It's okay. It was nice to meet the both of you." Jonny gave Ali-Su a kiss on the cheek, retrieved his cloak and waved good-bye to Ali-Su as he walked out the door.

Ali-Su's parents looked back to see their daughter smiling widely, blushing a little.

Trini-Ti smiled. "You really love him don't you?"

Ali-Su nodded. "He's the only guy I know who's in love with me. Besides, not many guys would give their life for me."

"Well, I'm glad he treats you well." Camrin grinned. "I just hope you're okay about marrying someone who looks like an Overlander."

Ali-Su turned a dark red, more embarrassed than ever in her life. "DAAAD! We're not engaged or anything like that!"

"I know. I just wanted to ruffle your feathers." Her father laughed, but after seeing Ali-Su was glaring at him he coughed and became more serious. "Anyway, from what you've told us he's polite, intelligent, and very nice to be around. I'm glad to see you bring home someone like that." He ended his statement by placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Ali-Su hugged her father. Indescribably happy that her father accepted he true love.

* * *

Next morning Jonny Tails and Sonic were sitting at the table in the room they shared, eating a breakfast of toast, pancakes, and chili dogs. Take a wild guess who was eating the later. Jonny turned on the TV, something he had honestly missed from his days on Earth. He decided to check out the news for a second before seeing what else was on. 

"Three Dark Legionnaires were discovered earlier this morning by a young man on his morning jog. Strangely enough these three Legionnaires were found hanging by their cybernetic parts from a fire escape in the alleyway outside the Hawkeye apartment building. What makes this even stranger is how they were hanging." The news reporter held up a few red 'U' shaped magnets. "These small, yet incredibly powerful, magnets were found holding the young echidnas aloft. Police are at a loss to explain this and the Legionaries are refusing to talk to officials."

"Looks like you had some fun last night." Sonic snickered.

Jonny shook his head and took a bite of his toast. "Nah, they were looking for a fight and I wasn't in the mood to oblige."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't hurt them. Otherwise we'd have a manhunt to worry about." Tails said in a warning tone. "Still, why didn't the Legionnaires talk?"

"Maybe they didn't want their buddies to hear that the three of them were taken down and embarrassed by one Overlander." Jonny smirked.

"Maybe, but the Legion is full of stubborn military types." Sonic said. "It would take torture to get anything out of them. Something the officials here are strongly against."

"Now there's something I can agree with one hundred percent." Jonny laughed. "So what will you guys be doing?"

Sonic stretched, and took another bite of his reheated breakfast. "Me and Tails will be out seeing the town, then later tonight Sally and me plan on getting something to eat."

"Bunnie and Antoine are already out about town somewheres." Tails said, he never understood how Sonic could eat those things all the time. Jonny felt the same way.

"Ali-Su will be showing me around town when she gets here." Jonny hadn't finished that sentence when Ali-Su walked through the door and sat down next to Jonny. "Did your parents chew you out after I left?"

Ali-Su shook her head. "No. In fact my dad said he liked you."

Sonic and Tails just smirked at each other.

* * *

The next few days in Echidnaopolis when smoothly, wearing the cloak with the hood up allowed Jonny to walk more freely around the city. People still gawked at him, but not with the malice that they had shown him his first day there. Ali-Su showed him all her old haunts. Her school, the arcade she frequented prior to joining the Legion, the old warehouse she and her old friends hung out in. Jonny was just happy that Ali-Su was happy. Sally however was getting anxious to return to the tower and start taking Robotropolis back from Robotnik. Soon it was only a matter of hours until they would have to leave. 

"Hey Ali-Su, there's some interesting movies on a tonight. Well it's our last night in Echidnaopolis. Would you like to go see one?" Jonny asked, they had been on a few dates since they had come to the city and Jonny wanted to have one more before they had to leave.

"Sure. I'd be glad to go." Ali-Su smiled, giving the human a wink as she walked back to her room to get ready. Jonny took a deep breath, this was going to be unlike the other dates he and Ali had been on.

For some reason Jonny seemed a little tense that night, much like the first time he had told her he loved her. She just thought that it was because this was their first date with out him wearing the cloak

"This reminds me of the first time you took me to the auditorium back at the tower and showed me some of those cool movies." Ali-Su said, giving the human a mischievous look.

"Yeah, I brought some of my favorite ones here to Mobius. I was surprised you liked Bloodsport as much as you did." Jonny said. He had always had a thing for old movies like that.

Ali-Su nodded. "It was a good movie. Could you get me some popcorn?" Ali-Su asked sweetly, putting her hands behind her back and trying to look innocent.

"Sure." He asked the young Echidna at the counter for a large for a medium sized popcorn, Ali-Su never noticed that Jonny drop something into the bag of popcorn.

Jonny was glad the youth at the counter was too sleepy to care what he looked like. Or he didn't care, both good.

As they entered the theater Jonny noticed that there weren't many people inside. There were a few couples scattered about the rows but that wasn't too unexpected at this hour. Besides it was a romantic movie. Not many of the couples even noticed them come in, they were either engrossed in the movie or each other.

Jonny and Ali-Su sat down in what could be considered the middle row. Ali-Su snuggled up to Jonny the best she could and started munching on the popcorn.

"You sure you don't want any?" Ali-Su asked, offering the bag to Jonny.

Jonny shook his head. "I'm sure."

Ali-Su shrugged and went back to watching the movie. Ali-Su enjoyed the Popcorn, until her teeth met something hard. She instantly went to pull whatever it was out of her mouth and go complain to the manager. Until she saw what it was and gasped. It was a ring, a gold ring.

Ali-Su looked at the human next to her, who was smiling warmly. Despite the pain it caused him, Jonny removed his sunglasses and looked at her, his beautiful hazel eyes looking right into her blue ones. He softly took her free hand in both his warm hands, "Ali... Will you marry me?" He asked, his eyes begging for her to accept his plea.

Ali-Su was shocked, she had never expected him to propose to her, especially like this. But she hugged him fiercely, crying. She whispered her response in his ear.

Both of them smiled and kissed each other, and watched the rest of the movie with Ali in Jonny's arms. Both grinning warmly.

"I promise Ali, the day Robotnik is gone we'll get married." Jonny whispered softly in her ear, he looked at Ali-Su with a small warm smile. "I love you Ali-Su..."

Ali-Su just smiled happily up at the human, a few tears of joy decorated her face. "I love you too Jonny..."

After the movie ended, Ali-Su and her new fiancé walked back to her parent's apartment to tell them the happy news.

Jonny couldn't have been more happy. His family's evil past was virtually unknown here on Mobius, he and Ali-Su were engaged, the robot masters were all helping an entire race of people instead of helping to enslave it, and best of all, he no longer felt like he had to hide in the shadows for safety.

The end.

A/N: You think it's over huh? Don't worry. There's going to be a 6 years later continuation! It'll be a separate fic though, so stay tuned! If you're reading this; Please review!

Thanks to The Dark Dragon Reborn and JayManney4Life for proof reading most of my chapters.


End file.
